Real Life Meets Minecraft: Lifetime I
by GiggiEba
Summary: She has a once-in-a-lifetime chance to become something she's only ever dreamed of becoming. He's been stalking her since she began playing, but something isn't quite right. The picture of him "painted" by the internet seems wrong; he isn't quite what it shows him as. Her name is Kat, his name is Herobrine, and there's something going on... Rated M for language; themes; yaoi(M/F).
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: The first chapter of the story branching from "A Fateful Night" (by me!) is here! I know, I changed the name of the OC, but this is one of my friends. Please note that this story is a Real Life/Minecraft hybrid. People look like people on Earth, and people look like Minecraft people in Minecraft, and it's also in an alternate reality. Some stuff that's impossible in real life is possible here, just like floating dirt! Enjoy and review!***

* * *

 **Kat's Pov**

It was night. I could see the sun slowly sinking below the horizon. I pulled some items that I would need from my chest. My full suit of iron armor, with at least one enchantment on each of them, food, a bucket of water in case I finally found some lava, and then my new, prized possession: my diamond pickaxe. I didn't need to know it was magnificent, I had crafted it myself. I only took it because I was serious about this trip. This would be my last trip to the mines, the last one before I sought out The End. I was so close, and nothing was going to stop me.

Or so I thought.

As I headed toward my favored cave among the blocky landscape, something in my peripheral vision caught my eye. Turning to look, I didn't see much of anything until I peered closer, inspecting the landscape. There was a sign on the ground. Did I place a sign down in that spot? I could see some writing on it. I walked closer, suspicious, keeping my mic turned off. I recognized the message all too well.

 **You are not welcome here.**

 _Great. Don't tell me that jerk is stalking me now._ *Sigh* _Just leave the sign alone, Kat. Maybe_ he _won't kill you._

I trudged on, heading toward my mine again. I was determined to not let him know I was so scared I was almost shaking. How would he know, though? I'm sitting on _this_ side of the computer screen, there's no way he's going to actually get me. Not the real me, anyway. Cautious as I looked at the edge of my mine, I pulled up my commands. Yeah, I play with cheats, whatever. I typed in the command, and was put into Creative mode after hitting "enter" on the keyboard. There, now he wouldn't be able to kill me in the game. I stepped into the mine, looking around, seeing no mobs. I _tched_ at the sight. He was nearby, oh yeah, definitely. I **knew** I had it on normal difficulty. Just to be sure, I typed in the command, and continued on my way. Dropping down many levels of the mine, I suddenly came to what I had always called a drop-off. It was a large hole on the ground that went down thirty or so blocks, and had steep cliff-like sides. Carefully, I began placing torches, keeping count of how many I placed, and mined out the blocks specifically to make a four-block tall staircase. Finally reaching the bottom, I saw another sign.

 _Well, isn't that a surprise. No mobs, yet I have it on normal difficulty. Oh well, what is he telling me this time?_

I walked over to the sign. Strangely enough, it was blank. Taking a few deep breaths, I raised my head to see him there. Then he was gone again. I cursed loudly, but I really didn't care if he heard me.

 _That bastard! I have everything with me right now! Wait… I'm still in creative, so he thought it would be a good idea to approach me, get me scared, then move in for the kill once I'm in survival again. I need a plan… but what?_

Using my cheats once again, I showed him I could teleport just like he could. I snickered to myself behind the screen, and eventually teleported home. What I saw made me less than impressed.

 _Oh boy, another sign._

 **How are you able to do that?**

Surprised, I did a double take. Yep, he was asking me a question. I looked around for him, just in case he was watching from behind a tree or something, but he wasn't there. I was alone as far as I could see. I sensed he was right behind me, but it was just my paranoia from all those videos I saw. I pulled a sign from the creative menu, and placed it down. Pausing for a moment, I thought about what I should say.

 **I'm not telling you unless you tell me why you are stalking me, and don't even think you're going to be able to kill me. Maybe I will tell you more if you don't corrupt these files.**

Satisfied, I clicked "done," and entered my house, using the creative inventory and putting away all my stuff. I went outside and saw him staring at the sign. He was simply just staring at it, so I turned on my mic and yelled into it.

"Hey!"

His gaze snapped onto my character. I knew I had startled him a little, so I giggled silently, and waited for him to say something, watching the chat box. Since he wasn't saying anything, I sighed and began typing, sure he could hear me through my ultra-sensitive mic.

'How long have you been watching me,' I asked in chat.

'Since you began playing these files.' I was surprised he had even replied. 'My code is embedded in these files specifically, by Notch himself. I cannot leave this world, nor can I corrupt it.'

'Perhaps you'd like some help?'

'Not from a mere mortal such as yourself. Especially since you are a girl.'

'How did you know I'm a girl?'

'Your voice.'

'Oh…'

'I much prefer hearing your voice. If it is easier than typing on that thing you call a keyboard, talk into the voice collector instead.'

"Okay… then I will, but it is called a microphone, or mic for short."

'Alright. So, tell me, mortal, why would you help me? I'm sure you know I'm evil.'

"Of course I know that. I have a name you know."

'I do not care for names, except my own. My name is—'

"Herobrine."

He stopped for a moment. After a few minutes, he said, 'What?'

"Your name is Herobrine. At least, that's what everyone calls you. Some people with different accents say it differently."

'You say it so matter-of-factly. Perhaps you mortals are not what I thought you were.'

"So your name isn't Herobrine?"

'It is. How well am I known?'

"You have a fanbase, and there are girls who are crazy over you."

'A fanbase?'

"You wouldn't understand it, living in the world of Minecraft."

'How about you tell me about this world of yours?'

"About Earth? Oh jeez, where would I start?"

'I want to learn.'

"That's not something I ever thought I would hear someone say…"

'You didn't hear my voice.'

"Whatever, I just… this is kinda scary for me. I know I'm in creative, but… you're Herobrine, the urban legend thought to be fake! Yet, here you are…"

I sighed and asked him to wait a moment while I pulled up the internet and did some research on my region of the world. I told him everything I could, and he was silent, listening to everything I said. When I finished, he walked up close to my avatar in the game, as if inspecting it.

'Sounds amazing… what does respawn there feel like?'

"There is no respawn here. Once someone dies, that's it… they don't come back to life or respawn or anything like that."

'Oh. So I'd have to restrain myself.'

"You could see me and a little of my house if I had a camera, and if I could put the pictures in the game…"

'You think of this as a game?'

"That's how all players see it, usually."

'I want to see the real you,' he commanded.

"That's very rude."

'I don't care, mortal.'

"I have a name, you know! Maybe you could ask me what my name is!"

I knew he was startled by the sudden anger in my voice. I had had it with him calling me "mortal." I waited until he replied.

'I would like to know your name, then.'

I sighed, thanked him, and said, "My name is Kat. It's nice to meet you, Herobrine."

'Will you show me your world now?'

"You aren't going to kill me, are you?"

'I'll leave all my weapons here.'

I placed down a double chest, and he opened it, taking a while before he closed it. Then he looked at me. I had realized I would need him to put his hand through the screen for me to get him out. Sighing, I explained that to him, and he replied saying it wouldn't be a problem. I saw an incredibly _human_ hand come through the screen, waiting to be taken. I took hold of it and helped him through, until I fell backwards onto the floor, and saw him standing above me, the glow of his eyes the only illumination besides my computer screen, and the low lights I usually kept on while playing. His gaze wandered, so I took the chance to stand up and give him some space. After a moment, his gaze settled directly on me. I shivered, and I saw the glow dim a bit.

"You are Kat?"

I nodded, too surprised by the deep, almost rumbling, smooth baritone of his voice. He gave a slight nod and I went to ask something, but the question caught in my throat from fear.

"You are afraid of me. I have no weapons, Kat. Your fear is misplaced, I believe."

"But you're supposed to be incredibly strong. I can see your muscles through your shirt. You could easily snap my neck! I'm terrified!"

A soft hum came from him as he tilted his head in thought, holding one side of his face with his hand. I could see a tooth-baring smile slowly spread across his face.

"While that is possible for me to do, I do not think I will. You are pretty."

I felt my face heat up slightly. He had just called me pretty! Seriously!? Pretty? I was about to reply when he continued.

"You remind me of… a girl I once knew. One who broke my heart, but I got her back for it… I wonder, are you any different from her?"

"Each of us humans are unique. I'm sure I'm much different."

"Understood… I am going to take a look around this house of yours. I will not touch anything."

"Would you like to take a shower?"

"A shower sounds refreshing."

I told him where the bathroom was upstairs, and the thanked me as he strode off, and I noticed a small diamond dagger at his waist as he climbed the stairs. I nearly fainted from the fact he was _him,_ and yet still hadn't killed me. He always had weapons with him, there was no way to know if he would kill me or not. I flopped back down in my gaming chair and held my face in my hands. I let myself tremble, having tensed all my muscles after pulling him through. I heard him coming down the stairs after about an hour, and looked up to see him much cleaner. I forced a small smile, but he knew I was faking it. He bent to be eye level with me, his white eyes staring at my blue ones.

"So, Kat," he began softly, "why don't you tell me about this little plan of yours," he asked, placing his finger on a folded piece of paper labeled "Plan for Herobrine trouble."

I gulped, nervous, and took a deep breath. I picked up the paper, and found the dagger to my throat, and became like a statue. I opened the paper slowly, and began reading about signs that may make one wonder if Herobrine was in their world. I felt the dagger move away when I became more tense, but press closer when I relaxed even the slightest bit. When I finished, I was nearly crying from fear, and the dagger moved away.

"I never thought you liked me. I don't know how to feel now, guilty, or or grateful that I know how to tug your little heartstrings."

"You could feel guilty and please don't kill me!"

I covered my head, shaking now, and I felt a gentle hand placed on my shoulder.

"Good idea, Kat."

I was surprised, and tried to discern emotions from his face. A warm smile was plastered on his face, but I couldn't tell if it was sincere or fake. I scooted away from him, and nodded, thanking him for telling me "good idea."

"I won't be able to sleep unless I know you're serious…"

"Serious about what?"

"Feeling guilty and not wanting to kill me."

"Then how's this…"

I felt him place the dagger in my hands, and press his palm to my collarbone. A jolt of energy flowed through me, making me shake.

"What was that?"

"Immortality. I like you, Kat. Let's rule Minecraft and Earth together, shall we?"

"C-could I think about it?"

"It was in your plan, wasn't it? Come on, I know you want to. You'll be like my… advisor, how does that sound?"

I stared at him, shaking. When I didn't answer, he began staring back, becoming angry. He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into my computer. I saw the blocky world around me, but then I felt like we teleported, and the heat of the new atmosphere made me look around. We were in the Nether. Ghasts looked at us from high above, wondering what we were. I suddenly remembered he was dragging me along, and began to struggle. His grip was too strong, however, and I felt like we teleported again, and found myself in the air. I hit a wall, and went unconscious.

I woke to find myself in a cell made of obsidian, blocked off by iron bars. I felt the obsidian, and was sure this place no longer worked like the game. I saw him leaning comfortably against a wall with a scowl on his face, on the other side of the bars. I became terrified, and realized I wasn't feeling very well. I held my stomach, and looked up at him, tears forming in my eyes. I turned away and cried, and heard him sigh, then two iron bars being broken. I began trembling, crying harder, even though I was a grown woman, I was simply terrified.

"P-please don't hurt me, or kill me… or torture me, Herobrine… I know you take joy in that sort of stuff, but please… I live alone…"

"You don't have to," he said, placing a warm hand on my shoulder. "Become my advisor and rule over Minecraft with me. You'll be powerful, and become a supernatural being like myself."

"No! I don't want that! I'll have to kill people!"

"In Minecraft, they'll respawn. I'll make sure of it, even if they're playing hardcore. I'm not going to keep you here as a toy, but I will not take 'no' for an answer. You will be staying here until you agree to become my advisor."

"Get away from me," I muttered. "I'm never becoming your advisor."

His hand moved away, and he left me in the cell, alone. I didn't spare him a glance, but he left me with a warning before leaving my cell completely.

"I have many abilities at my disposal, Kat. Don't make me force you into becoming my advisor."

I trembled from anger and fear, mostly my fear of him. What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note: Did you like the first chapter? I'm assuming you did if you're reading this, but if you have any thoughts, please leave a review, but don't be mean. Anyway, enjoy!***

* * *

 **Herobrine's Pov**

"Her name is Kat. Be sure she doesn't escape."

"Yes, my Lord. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Remember she is immortal. Do not disclose any information she asks for, unless it is your name. If you are unsure that she deserves the information, come back to me, and ask."

"Understood. May I take my leave?"

"You may."

Vin left, his dark bones rattling with every step. That human girl was definitely smart, but when she was overcome with panic, she was an easy target. Deciding to visit her dreams, I went back to the cell she was in. Still sitting in the corner, Kat seemed miserable. Sending a cloud of sleep over her, she tensed until my ability forced her into sleep. I visited her sleeping mind, and her dream was… wait, why wasn't she dreaming?

"Why are you here? I'm not becoming your advisor, Herobrine! I don't want to become a terror like you!"

I turned to see her standing there, glaring at me. However, she didn't seem to be angry, or have any emotion at all other than surprise. I walked up to her, knowing she would shrink away from me. Four walls boxed us in, along with a roof as soon as I was a few meters from her.

"You won't become a terror," I said, "you will become my advisor."

"When I'm dead," she growled.

"You're bold to speak to me like that."

"Well I know what you can do to me! You can take my soul and change my memories, or set me aflame, or pretty much anything you desire!"

So she knew more than I first realized. She had panicked and told me information she likely didn't want me to know that she knew. When she realized this, she broke down and cried again. I didn't let it show through emotion, but it hurt me to see her cry. I put a hand on her shoulder and crouched to be eye level with her.

"Stop crying. I do not like seeing my advisor cry from fear of me or for any other reason."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M NOT YOUR ADVISOR!" She punched me in the face with surprising force, but I remained unmoved.

"Kat, it will hurt less if you give in. We don't have to stay in Minecraft forever, I rather enjoyed seeing your Earth house, and if I were honest to myself, I would have to say I like you for your tenacity and boldness. Not everyone can stand up to me like you have, and especially, punch me like you just did."

She tensed, and I knew I had hit something to chip away at her resistance against me. She looked up, her eyes probably still blurry, I could see tears in the corners of her eyes. "I still don't believe you. You just want me as a toy for your enjoyment," she blubbered.

"We're still in your sleeping mind right now. I know you like me, but I also know by the way you're acting that you are afraid of me. You need to calm down, or we'll always be enemies, and I'm not one you want to make an enemy of."

I withdrew from her mind, and looked at her, still sleeping. She seemed worried, and I could hear her talking in her sleep. She was saying for me to come back. After she began crying again in her sleep, I did return, and stood before her again, waiting.

"He's just too scary… all the myths and legends about him… but he doesn't seem like he really fits _all_ of the descriptions… just… _most_ of them."

"Well, how did you imagine me before you knew me, then?"

She jumped back as I looked down at her, waiting silently.

"W-well… a silent, lone wolf… that scares players for the fun of it, then kills them and tortures them for his own sick enjoyment."

"I would never torture a being. Death is better than torturing, even though death isn't always a good thing. Scaring players is my favorite pastime. The lone wolf thing is somewhat true, but I've always heard players say that, 'behind every great man is a great woman.' Well… before my code was banished and embedded in these files, I heard that. Anyway… I want you to be the great woman _next_ to me, Kat. We don't have to like each other, but I do want to ease the tension between us. I don't want us to _dislike_ each other."

Her blue eyes went wide at my explanation. "Really?"

I smiled, nodded and said, "Yes, really. I would enjoy having you as company as we begin overtaking Minecraft."

"Then you have to do the killing, because I'm not killing anyone, even if they'll respawn."

Sighing, I backed up as I took my hand away from her shoulder. "So, are you ready to be my advisor, then?"

"I don't think so. You're still… scary."

"You know I can't help that. You're going to be with me every day as my advisor, so I promise you'll get used to it."

She nodded, and I could tell she was thinking hard. Waiting, I sparked up a dream within her mind. She jumped, looking around, and saw what I knew was her childhood house.

"Before you ask, I used your memories. This could be every night, Kat… any other memory, too. Listen… I'll let you think about it more. Another two days, and I'll take care of you, along with my chief commander, these next two days."

"Okay, but…"

"Im not bribing you with the dreams. If you do not wish to be my advisor, I've decided to let you… go."

"What? You wouldn't kill me?"

"No, you are too pretty a girl for me to stain my hands with your blood, even if you are immortal, but I do encourage you to be my advisor. We have much to learn from one another."

I left her dream and her mind alone, and saw Vin walking in. He stood at attention immediately, but I walked past him and went to my library. I wondered if I had anything on humans still in my library. It had been a while since I had been near one, let alone care for them. Looking in my book I had found, I noticed she most likely needed food by now.

"Lord Herobrine, a _certain man_ has been spotted heading toward the castle. He is close by the doors now."

 _Great, he just_ had _to visit me today, didn't he?_

I nodded, placed the book on a table, and teleported to meet Notch at the front gates. He looked at me with a smirk, one I knew all too well. I tried to keep my rage from boiling over, putting on a confident smirk.

"Well, you're still stuck here, aren't you? How many times have you killed this poor Minecraft player so far?"

"Once. I'm laying low to make them think they were hallucinating," I said, my smirk growing at my lie.

"You? Lay low? Don't make me laugh."

"Oh, but it's true this time, _Father_."

"Don't call me that. I am not your father."

"You made me."

"Indirectly, now shut up about it."

"Don't talk to me like that," I warned, "or this player might find themselves facing me sooner than you think."

"What do I care?"

"Oh, you _should_ care. You don't know _just how much_ you should care," I laughed. "Careful, Notch…"

I walked away, and I saw a surprised look on his face as I strode back into my castle, a whip appearing in my hand as I walked toward the prison cells. As soon as I got to Kat, I saw her awake, and told her through thought to scream at the top of her lungs when I cracked the whip. She nodded. I cracked the whip, and a she let out a piercing scream. I winced, but did it again, and we repeated this until Notch rushed into the room. Kat carried on the act and ran to the metal bars, clutching them as if her life depended on it.

"Notch! Oh, are you here to save me from this place!?"

"What? You pulled her into the game!? How did you manage that?"

"Did you forget about my abilities, Notch? Come now, did you really think stripping me of most of my power would really weaken me _that_ much? It doesn't work that way, no, once my abilities are known to me, I can use them again and again as much as I like."

"You tricked her!"

"N-Notch," she sniffled, "why is he so mean?"

"I'm sorry you found the forbidden files. Now that your computer has them, though… they can't be removed."

"That's right," I growled greedily, "now she has to deal with me forever…"

"No, just until she dies."

"How stupid are you, Notch? I made her immortal!"

"You _WHAT!?_ You… you—!"

I punched him, my code making him leave. I sighed, relieved, and looked at Kat, who was smiling but still cleaning her face of residual tears.

"Impressive. You can make yourself cry?"

"If the need arises, women can do many things."

"Mhm… oh, let me remove the bars. Why don't you go sleep in my room, tonight? I never use it anymore anyway."

"Oh, thanks… that's nice of you."

"I uh… just thought you'd like a bed to sleep on, rather than hard obsidian."

"Aw, how sweet."

I glared at her, and she looked at her feet, mumbling "sorry" as I dematerialized the bars. I mentally slapped myself for making her sad, then led her to my bedroom. I nudged her in, closed the door behind her, but didn't bother to lock it.

"Herobrine?"

"What is it?"

"I'm hungry…"

"Oh, what would you like to eat?"

"Um… fish, please… and some vegetables."

"Can do. I'll be back with it."

So she did need to eat. Hoping it would stop after a while now that she was immortal, I went off to get the vegetables from a village, just taking some carrots and potatoes. I pulled a fishing rod from my inventory and pulled in a few cod, even catching a salmon. I went back, preparing the dish but leaving the salmon out, knowing she liked salmon sushi from her memories. I read a book on making sushi, some diagrams were shown as well. I began plating the cooked meal, and tossed the salmon into a deep-freeze freezer. I had Vin bring the meal to her as I picked up the book about humans, written by my vast army and multitude of spies, again and began reading from where I left off. I hadn't gotten very far in.

* * *

 _Humans can also be unpredictable in many ways, women especially, when they are feeling emotional. Be careful not to provoke them in any way, to keep injuries to a minimum. Do not make the same food every day, they will begin to not like it, or "become tired" of it._

* * *

As I continued to read, I noticed how my subjects had written the book as if they intended on keeping a human like they would a cat or a dog. Trying to salvage what I could that would be useful, I finished the book quickly, then tossed it into the small lava pool near the castle entrance. I looked at the few pages I had, then put them away in my shulker box. I teleported to see Kat eating her meal, and leaned on the wall, waiting. She noticed me after a few moments, and finished her mouthful before speaking.

"Oh, when did you get here?"

"Just a few seconds ago."

"Okay… so, I know this might be a really strange question to ask, but what time is it?"

"Here, it's about nine at night. On Earth, it's only been about an hour."

"Oh… right, I forgot time goes faster here…"

"So how long would a full Earth day be worth here?"

"About four years, maybe five, if we're talking Earth years."

"That's quite a bit more than I expected, to be honest."

"Wait, you, _honest?"_

"Yes? I am honest sometimes, Kat. I like to be honest with you."

"Then tell me, do you like me?"

"Of course I do. You will be a great advisor."

"I didn't mean as a friend, Herobrine," she said, "I meant, do you like me as _more_ than just a friend?"

I glared at her, and she sighed, sounding almost relieved. Of course I liked her as more than a friend, she would be my advisor. I felt something strange to me gripping me within. Oh, she meant, did I love her? I chuckled, I did not _love_ mortals, nor would I ever because of that one mortal woman, but then I realized I had made a rash move while on Earth to get her to be more at ease around me. I had made Kat immortal, so she wasn't a mortal any longer.

"Kat…"

"Hmm?"

"I think… perhaps, that I do like you. After the first woman I had contact with, and after what she did to me, I shut out everyone… and that's when I became a cold-blooded killer. I understand that you would be ecstatic if I loved you, but after that woman… I'm not sure I can love after what she did to me."

Kat stared, simply surprised by my words. She went to speak twice, both times only opening her mouth, not making any sound. She looked down at her plate, an angered look on her face. Finally, she breathed in deeply and sighed.

"Not every relationship is like that, Herobrine. When my mother met my father, they fell in love immediately… my mother never hurt my father, or vice versa, physically or emotionally."

"That's good for your parents. Perhaps I could meet them someday."

"If you looked at my memories, then… you'd know… they're both dead."

I saw a few tears slip down her face, but she finished her meal, set the plate on the table, and flopped back down on my bed, face first.

"Oh. Well, maybe you can introduce me sometime, then." She glared at me, and I did my best to look neutral, but she did look quite silly glaring at me while she was sprawled out on my bed. I smirked and continued. "Kat, we're immortal. If we were to die, we would be able to see each other in the death realm, and each other's families as well."

"You have a family?"

"No… not unless you consider me family, which I doubt."

"I don't consider you family, but I do consider you somewhat of an acquaintance."

"So we're on friendly terms, then?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

She moved to the head of the bed and snuggled down under the blankets. I left the room, taking the plate with me, Vin taking the plate for me as I went to my throne. I had many questions to ask Kat, but it could wait until she woke. After all, I had plenty of knowledge myself, she was going to be my advisor, just my advisor.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note: Hey, I wrote a decent sized chapter this time because I figured out how to use the word count in Pages! Yay! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!***

* * *

 **Kat's Pov**

I woke to find choking heat enveloping me. I sat up quickly, but was just as quickly rewarded with a pounding headache. Pushing the blankets off myself and holding my head, I looked around slowly. The scene was familiar, reminding me I was still in Minecraft and in the Nether. Something was different about the plain room, though, but I couldn't quite figure it out. I then spotted a shulker box the same color of the walls sitting on the floor in front of me. A note on the table caught my attention next, with a plate and a silver half-dome thing on top, just as blocky as everything else. I went over to the table. What was the dome called, again? I couldn't bring myself to care much about it, but I noticed the dish was _freezing!_ I picked up the note with my blocky hands, feeling a bit clumsy, and saw it was neatly handwritten.

 **Kat, I went out to get some… supplies? Yes, supplies, I believe that is what they are called. I'll be in the Overworld by the time you read this, or even back in the castle. Yes, the Nether fortress is my castle. I expect your answer tonight.**

 **-H**

He left me a note? Weird… I shivered, and was reminded of the cold dish. _I wonder why it's so cold?_ Picking up the silver half-dome, I was surprised to see a plate full of salmon sushi sitting there. The plate itself was freezing, as if enchanted with Frost Walker II or something, if that was even possible. What surprised me even more was that it was a full spread, there was a small dish for soy sauce, the soy sauce sitting on the table near the plate, a neat pile of the green mush called wasabi, and a similarly made pile of pickled ginger, which was pink. Chopsticks were set on a small napkin, and I just stared. _How in hell did he get all this stuff, and more importantly, why sushi? He must have looked at my memories, but it still doesn't explain it!_ I saw the beverage next, a dark colored liquid in a jar-shaped glass with a handle. It wasn't beer, that was for sure, because it was a dark purple color. It must have been black raspberry iced tea, and taking a sip confirmed my suspicions. I knew he wouldn't try to poison me, as he had made me immortal, and sat down to eat. I noticed just how much sushi there was. A knife and fork were also set on the table on a separate napkin, and I picked them up, leaving the chopsticks aside for a moment as I used the fork to press down on the sushi, cutting the large pieces in half or thirds, then picked the chopsticks back up in favor of the fork and knife. I ate silently, noting how Herobrine returned and leaned against the wall comfortably, watching me eat, but thankfully he went over to the box I had woken to and sat down on it, a book in his hands.

"So I trust you enjoyed the sushi, Kat?"

I nodded, chewing my last bite.

"That's good. I had managed to catch a salmon the other day and had put it in my freezer for today."

"Specifically today?"

"Whenever I felt like making it, really."

"Wait, you hand-made all that?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Well… I don't know, to be honest… you just don't seem like the type to… do that sort of thing. I guess I was wrong."

"You were indeed," he said, peering at me over the top of his book, "I have to take care of my advisor, don't I?"

"You really want me as your advisor, don't you?"

"You're smart and you are able to think strategically when calm. I can help you overcome the panic problem if you decide to stand with me."

"I never really wanted to be the 'bad guy' if you know what I mean."

"I understand. Well, that's unfortunate. Perhaps I can find someone who will stand with me somewh—"

"Hey, hold on, I didn't say no. I just don't want to be seen as a bad person, that's all. Maybe we could find a good reason as to why we're overtaking Minecraft, then I could spread the word before you do what you need to, and everything goes over as smooth as possible."

I could see the surprised look on his face as he closed the book. "Well, aren't you damn smart, Kat. Exactly why I wanted you as my advisor."

"Is the offer still up?"

"I suspect I know your answer."

"Yeah, you should," I said, smiling, "you got yourself an advisor, Herobrine."

He grinned, almost sincerely it seemed, and held out his hand. I took it and shook his hand, then realized just how warm his hand was. Warm and dry, though. I jumped, and stared at his hand.

"Something wrong? Did I get a paper cut on my hand or something?"

"Your hand is so _warm!"_

"Of course it is. I live here, in the Nether, and can survive swimming in lava. I'm literally a living furnace, just… human-looking, and not made of stone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_ that I am always warm, Kat. Even in freezing cold snow biomes, or in the dead of winter."

"Oh… okay, sorry…"

"You didn't know."

"You're right, I didn't. So, what do you mean, human-looking? You certainly look normal, except your eyes, and you act a lot like an average person."

"Well, considering the fact I can throw fire around, I wouldn't exactly think of myself as human. Would you?"

"I guess not… so then… _what_ are you?"

"Kat, I'm made mostly of code, and a little bit of Earth's 'code,' if you will. I don't quite know what I am anymore. I do know one thing though, and it is that I am partially human now."

"Only a little bit… but that would mean I'd have to be partially code to even be… here."

"You are, I can tell."

"Se we're kind of in the same situation here."

"Correct."

"Herobrine… will we ever be able to go back? To Earth?"

"We could go right now if you'd like."

"What!? Seriously!?"

"Yeah, I'll teleport us there. Come on."

He held out his hand to me, tossing the book aside, and I eagerly jumped up and took his hand. He teleported us back to Earth almost instantly, and let go of me once we were there. I looked at my house, it seemed as if nothing had changed, and I quickly went about checking everything. Everything was fine, thankfully.

"Oh, wow, I'm so happy we could come back!"

"Well, I was hoping we could. I had a book about humans, but it wasn't very helpful. It talked about them as if they were would-be pets. I figured this would be the best place to learn."

"Hmm… well, people who play Minecraft are going to freak out if they see you, especially because you're thought to be fake."

"Really? I thought Notch would just say he confined me to certain files, and that the files were cut off from the rest of the Minecraft seeds."

"I guess not."

"So, when exactly did you realize I was watching you?"

"When you put down the sign that said I wasn't welcome in the world."

"I didn't put down that sign."

"Well then who did?"

"Probably one of my minions."

"What about the blank sign?"

"It wasn't blank. Null put down that sign."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"What? Entity 303 and Null are my minions, along with the red Steve and the Angel of Death."

"Oh…"

"I am the most powerful of them. Even if they combined their strengths, though, they couldn't begin to hope to defeat me. My code is too deeply embedded into the game itself that nobody can defeat me, and it is also why I am immortal."

"Okay… oh! You must be hungry. Let me get you something to eat!"

 **Herobrine's Pov**

She rushed off into what I assumed was the kitchen. I waited, looking around at my unfamiliar surroundings. Everything had much different shape, color, size, and much more life than the bleak, unmoving landscape of Minecraft. There were no sheep, cows, chickens, or pigs simply roaming about. I knew from the woman that had betrayed me how much more advanced this world was, but had never been here until three nights ago. When Kat pulled me through the screen.

"Herobrine?"

Hearing my name snapped be back to reality. "What is it, Kat?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I don't get hungry. Immortals do not eat."

"Well, I'm immortal aren't I? I ate the sushi you made for me."

"It is because of the human part of you."

She frowned, then her face lit up as if she had an idea. "Candy!"

"What?"

"If you aren't hungry, at least try one of the new desserts you'll find here!"

She was serious? Apparently, she was, as she ran out to me with a smile on her face. She held up her hand near my face and opened it, a small, _round_ object in her hand, in a clear wrapper. The object in question was blue, and as I picked it up I heard a crinkling noise as she produced another from her pocket and opened it. She also had the same sort of item.

"It's hard candy," she stated simply. "Oh, careful, it's sour. I _love_ sour candy, but it just has a sour coating. It becomes normal candy once the sour melts away."

She popped it in her mouth, her face twisting from what I assumed was the sourness, and she smiled after a few seconds. Her teeth had changed color. When she saw me staring, she pointed at the candy in my hand.

"Aren't you going to eat it? It's just colored and flavored sugar. Or are you scared," she taunted.

"You do realize I'm only familiar with cubes?"

"Yeah, course I do. Come on, eat it!"

I rolled my eyes and opened the little clear wrapper. Feeling the round little object, I put it in my mouth as she had, and almost spat it out from the sour flavor.

 **Kat's Pov**

I couldn't help laughing at his reaction to the sour flavor. His face twisted more than anyone I had ever seen trying the sour candy. I kept my candy from choking me, thankfully, but I found it hard to stop laughing. Mine was still sour, but by now I was used to it. I waited and watched, seeing his expression change as the sour coating melted away and he reached the sweet center.

"That was certainly… not what I expected when you said 'sour,' Kat."

"Sorry, but I wanted to see your reaction."

I heard a cracking noise, and realized he bit down on the hard candy.

"Wow, did you hurt your teeth?"

"No."

He seemed angry from my trick with the sour candy, and I looked down at my feet, unable to meet his gaze for whatever reason.

 **Herobrine's Pov**

As soon as the sweet taste relieved me, I was grateful, but Kat seemed ashamed as I let the shards of candy melt.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry about tricking you…"

"It's fine. We're even now."

"Huh?"

"In that cave, I tricked you by having Null put down a sign with his name on it. You thought it was blank and looked up to see me there. You got me back."

I could see her surprise, but she seemed confused as she tried to figure out what I meant.

"So you aren't mad?"

"Not really. You're my advisor, and for someone so pretty, I can't stay mad at you."

Her eyes grew round, and I tried to imagine her looking differently, as if she were in Minecraft. Then I realized I couldn't remember what she looked like in Minecraft, nor what I myself looked like.

"Do you have a mirror around here, somewhere?"

"Oh, yeah, in there," she said, pointing to an ajar door.

I went into the small room, and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was wild and seemed longer than I remembered. My beard was also wild, and scruff grew around it. Frowning, I knew I couldn't burn it all away, and turned to see her staring at the door, not wanting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"I need a razor, if you have one."

"How do you know about those?"

"The woman that betrayed me told me a lot about this world."

"Oh, okay. I don't suppose you know how to use one?"

"Probably not."

"Neither do I. Well, I'm sure you'll be fine."

She brought out a thing that I assumed was the razor, attached the blades to it, and plugged it in. "I used to have a friend that lived here for a little while, then he moved out. Here's the on and off switch."

I nodded and began to cut away the scruff, painfully aware of Kat watching me. Using telekinesis to multitask, I quickly found some scissors and gave myself a haircut that made me look more like I was supposed to: well-trimmed but terrifying. I burned away the hair in the sink, careful not to light the sink on fire if that was even possible.

"Wow, like an expert."

"How do I look?"

"Like you're Herobrine," she said, grinning.

I returned the grin and looked at my own eyes. The pure white orbs that allowed me to see everything around me. I noticed a mirror on the floor, Kat following my gaze.

"Oh, that mirror allows you to see all of you, down to your feet. Shall I leave you alone?"

"I need a moment to think about that world, if you don't mind. A king doesn't always need his advisor at his side."

She smiled, nodded, and left me alone in the small room.

 **Kat's Pov**

As I left him in the room, I saw him plant his hands flat onto the edge of the sink, his head down. I knew what he was feeling, intense confusion and a sense of no purpose. I went and sat down on my sofa, thinking about what he had said. He thought of himself as the soon-to-be king of Minecraft, did he? I somehow found that comforting, knowing I would be the new second in command, and whoever was his second in command now would be below me. I suspected it was likely a Nether mob, and wondered if the Nether would exist here. What mob from Minecraft did I like most? Certainly not endermen, they teleported _way_ too much, the bastards. Creepers were alright, and the new mobs, phantoms, were like undead mobs; they burned in the daylight. If they didn't, then they would be my favorite. The drowns were alright, but they didn't like to leave the water. Skeletons were alright, but I definitely wasn't an archer, not with the shot I was able to make. Zombies were pretty standard. Zombie pigmen, however, were good with a sword; I liked melee weapons. I jumped at hearing a curse from the half-bath, which was where Herobrine was. I got up quickly and knocked on the door, nervous. For a moment, I didn't hear anything, but then a heavy sigh came from behind the door.

"I'm fine, Kat. Just… I'm fine."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I don't. Not right now, anyway…"

"Okay, I'll be waiting on the sofa."

I went back to pondering what my favorite monster was, listening for anything that might indicate Herobrine was in some sort of trouble. It almost sounded like he was talking to himself, but then I heard the water running, and a hissing sound. Confused, I just decided to let him be. I had my own problems, and I was sure he had his problems, too. He just didn't want me to know about it, and I was okay with that.

 **Herobrine's Pov**

Idiot… I had stubbed my toe, something I had never done before, and strangely enough, it hurt. I hadn't felt pain for a long time, not since I had been betrayed and killed by… Lara. That was her name, Lara, the woman who had betrayed me!

 _This human part of me is making me begin to forget things easily… but if I go back to being fully code, I may never return to who I am now, nor take over Minecraft._

My hand felt warmer than usual. I had lit it on fire instinctively, remembering Lara, and so I turned on the water, letting my hand be put out. The water was cool and worked differently on Earth. I looked up in the mirror once I had put out the fire from my hand. I was very different in this world. _Everything_ was different, and it made me want to learn more. That was going to be difficult if everyone was going to freak out as soon as they saw me. Sighing, I left the small room and saw Kat sitting on the sofa, looking a brightly glowing thing. A television, or TV, I remembered Lara had told me. So she taught me some useful stuff, and I went to sit down on the sofa with Kat.

 **Kat's Pov**

He sat down next to me, but kept a distance, and looked at the television as well. A cartoon that I had watched as a kid was on, and I watched it, giggling at some parts.

"So this is what humans watch," he asked.

"Oh. Yes, some of us, me included."

" find it humorous?"

"Well, I do. Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. I understand why you laugh. This sort of humor is worthless to me, however."

"That's rude. That's like me saying your favorite thing to do is worthless."

I watched the TV with a damper on my mood, not caring for what he said next. We watched the cartoons late into the night, and when I saw the time, I was surprised. I got up and got dressed into my pajamas, yawning, but was aware of Herobrine watching me. I knew he just wanted to learn about me, and "humans" as he called us, but he didn't have to watch my every move, did he? After getting ready for bed, I flopped down on my warm bed, but felt him nearby just from his warmth. I groaned into the sheets and turned my head to see him standing over me, an interested look on his face.

"What do you want, Herobrine?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing!? I'm trying to sleep, duh! And I'm not getting very far with you standing at my bedside!"

"It has been a long time since I slept. What does it feel like?"

"Why don't you go find out?"

I felt his warmth shift closer and realized he was laying next to me in my bed. I jumped, he had made himself at home.

"I didn't mean here! I meant in Minecraft or on the sofa or something! Just anywhere but here! It's my bed!"

"Those blankets won't do much to keep you warm in these winter conditions."

"I am **_not_** snuggling up to you! Either get you out of my bed or I am!"

"Kat, calm down. You don't—"

I got up out of my bed, yelling curses at him as I went upstairs, infuriated, and sat down on my guest bed. I was no longer sleepy, too angry to feel like I needed sleep. I heard his footsteps on the stairs, and laid with my back to the door, trying to seem like I was already asleep. I calmed my breathing to make it sound that way too, but I heard him slowly open the door anyway. I stared out the window at the moon, and saw his reflection in the window. I could see just from his eyes that he was worried.

"Kat?"

"Go away. Go sleep in my bed," I muttered. "You jerk…"

A sigh. "You have to realize I haven't been… _human_ for a very long time. Not since Lara, the woman who betrayed me, did what she did. I was human before that. She had pulled me through the screen, you know. She was the one that… made me scary, but it was because of her betrayal."

I waited, not saying anything. In the window, I saw him sit on the edge of the bed, head down a little.

"I'll sleep here if you want to sleep in your own bed…"

I was surprised at the soft tone of his voice. I hadn't ever heard him speak like this, and remembered that my bed was queen size. It was enough to fit myself, but not quite him with me. I sat up, looking down at the sheets covering me.

"Herobrine, you can sleep in my bed downstairs, just keep your hands to yourself."

"What?"

I got up and pulled him by his wrist back downstairs, until he got the idea and simply followed me. I sat next to the wall, far enough away where I could still lay comfortably, and patted the bed.

"Come on, but like I said, hands to yourself."

"I never had any intention of anything like _that,_ and never with you, Kat. You're only my advisor."

Somewhat relieved yet also saddened, I laid down as he moved into the bed again. I went to sleep after a while, my anger having faded to nothing.

 **Herobrine's Pov**

I woke to find myself on Earth still. Kat was nowhere to be seen, but I could feel her faint presence in the house. Why had she been so upset last night, and why had I reacted that way? I supposed it was the human side of me, as I was hungry, too. I wondered what sort of food Earth had to offer other than that sour candy she had given me. I grimaced at the memory of the candy. I got up, stretching, and walked into what I knew as the kitchen, seeing Kat standing at a cube-like object, which seemed to open in the front, and had something of a headboard with dials on it.

 _A furnace, perhaps?_

"Oh, hey, you're up. I'm making some eggs for myself. You want something?"

"I do not require food."

I sat at the table, observing her activity which I assumed was cooking breakfast. I saw a round, white object in her hand. There was another on the countertop like it, and I saw her hit the two together like they were flint and steel. A clear goop with a yellow blob came out and fell into the pan when she peeled apart the white bit, and then the other one got the same treatment. Confused, I noticed she had looked at me for a moment as she turned the dial one way.

"It's eggs. You use them in pumpkin pie and cake in Minecraft, but here there's a ton of ways to cook and eat the eggs themselves, while not putting them in sweets."

"They don't seem like they'd be very healthy."

"Are you kidding? Eggs are good for you. Lots of protein, and tasty too."

She picked up the item she was cooking the eggs in, and moved it in a circular motion, stopped for a second, then jerked the pan upwards. A white and yellow thing came up out of the pan and flipped over. She gave a little whoop of triumph, and set the pan back down, watching them closely. I was surprised, she had telekinesis? I verbalized my confusion, and she giggled.

"No, it's this thing called _gravity._ Honestly, you need a science lesson or two. Minecraft has no idea what the law of gravity is."

It seemed like she was a never-ending fountain of knowledge. Remembering our encounter with Notch, a greedy smile grew across my face as I thought about confronting him in this world. A small clank made me look up, losing my expression, and I saw Kat looking at me, seeming annoyed.

"Why did you just have an evil grin on your face? What are you planning?"

"I was just thinking about when I might confront Notch here, on Earth."

"You need some new clothes. Can you turn invisible?"

I did so to answer her, then returned to being visible. She rolled her eyes.

"Can you fly?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to buy you some clothes, but I don't know what you like, so you're going to do both those things at once while I go to the clothing store. It's all Minecraft themed stuff, and Minecraft World themed, too, so The End, the Overworld, and the Nether World all have their own sections, along with Earth-like designs."

"And your plan is?"

"You are going to follow me there, stay out of the way of customers, and gently guide me toward clothes you might like."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Did you forget I'm your advisor?"

"Alright, alright, fine."

 **Kat's Pov**

After finishing my breakfast, I got ready for the day and had Herobrine take a shower, wanting to make sure nobody smelled him. He smelled like a sewer, and I wondered how in the world he had smelled like that if he was with me all the time, and stayed in my house. Once ready, I headed to the store with him in tow, invisible and flying above my head. I began looking at clothes myself, feeling his hand push me toward the Nether World-themed section. I peered closely as the different items, and saw a wither skeleton hoodie, one designed like a magma cube, and one that had lava patterns on it.

"Ooh, Kat, did you get a _boyfriend?_ "

I jumped, and looked to where the question had come from. The store clerk, Jean, had said that, and was looking at me with a smirk on her face. I grinned, rolling my eyes, and turned back to the clothes.

"No, he's just a friend."

"So it is a 'he,' then. What's the occasion?"

"It's his birthday soon. Plus, he asked me anyway."

"He likes the Nether World, does he?"

"Mhmm…"

 _Watch your mouth, Kat, or she'll figure out it's me._

 _Okay, didn't know you had telepathy…_

 _I can only talk with it, not know your intentions._

 _Everyone's going to find out eventually, why not start with her? You don't look like a killer anymore, anyway._

 _Alright, fine._

"So, who is this guy?"

"I'm not telling you, Jenny."

"Hmm, lemme guess… with what I know, it's only a few people."

"You don't know him through me. Perhaps another… way."

"You're certainly talking funny, like you're all high and mighty since I saw you last."

"You could say that," I said with a mischievous smile.

"Alright, so, I know it's his birthday soon, I don't know him personally, and he likes the Nether World."

Jean was deep in thought, I knew she was smart, but I had really stumped her. I could tell just by the way she was so silent. I picked up a wither skeleton hoodie, and tried to imagine Herobrine's size. He was so muscular he would probably need a large, yet it would be a little big on him, and decided to keep it. When Jean looked up at me, a confused look was on her face.

"Jeez, are you buying this mystery man a whole closet?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, thanks for the business… but I think I may have this mystery man figured out."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yep! It's Sam! He loves fire and the Nether World."

"Nope," I said simply, and went back to the clothes.

"What the fuck, Kat? Who is it!?"

"Take a _wild_ guess. Scratch that, take the _wildest_ guess you can think of, really go out on a limb."

"Okay, uh…"

She was in thought again, and I giggled. I whispered to Herobrine to show himself, but look away from her, and look at the clothes and stand on the ground. I heard a squeak escape Jean as she probably looked up again. I smiled, and her eyes went wide.

"O-oh… my… god… Kat?"

"What?"

"He found his way here," she hissed.

"No, he found me."

A moment of silence passed, cueing Herobrine to turn around, a neutral expression on his face. "Hey."

Jean began to scream, but was stopped by an invisible force, which I assumed was telekinesis, when she began to run. "Let go of me, you demon! I don't wanna die!"

"Calm down. Kat's just buying me some clothes."

"Yeah right! I'll believe that when you let me go!"

She fell forward onto her face, and said "ow," then got up, and turned to face us, I had gone back to looking at different clothes. I found a simple red shirt, and tried to imagine him in it. It wasn't his color, so I tried an orange shirt. Good. I went about collecting tons of shirts and pants for him, all different colors that would suit him well, then pulled the wither skeleton hoodie, the orange shirt, and some fire-design-trimmed pants from the pile, and pushed them into his arms.

"Go try those on. If they fit, keep them on."

"Sure."

Jean stared at him as he walked into the changing room, then stared at me for a few moments.

"What? I'm his advisor. He listens to me, usually."

"Oh my god, Kat! Do you realize just who he is!?"

"Uh, yeah. He's Herobrine, the white-eyed monster of Minecraft, and I'm his advisor… aaaand… uh, yep, that's it. Oh, he's really rude sometimes, too."

"Well damn! I had no idea you were so bold."

"If you can get over the fact that he has white, glowing eyes, he doesn't look so bad, or terrifying, really."

"What's this, I hear? You like me, Kat?"

I saw him walk out of the dressing room with his hands in his hoodie pockets. He looked like a normal guy, almost. The white eyes gave him away. It was too bad they glowed, because if they didn't, we could have passed him off as wearing white contacts.

"Well, you're not hideous," I said, quickly covering up my slip-up. Hell yeah, I liked him, I always had a huge soft-spot for baddies, like the giant spiky turtle in the video games I used to play.

"Oh, come on, Kat," Jean started, "I _know_ you like him now, I remember you telling me you like the bad guys in the video games."

I blushed, my face likely turning red from embarrassment, and grimaced. Herobrine came over to stand next to me and looked at the pile of clothes, impressed. I paid for the clothes, using up most of my savings in my purse, glad I didn't have to use any of my bank savings. I felt his hand on my shoulder, he thanked Jean, and we were instantly home. I glared at him, and went to the empty walk-in closet downstairs that had been used by my friend when they had lived with me. I hung up the clothes, putting them in sets and keeping the hoodies in a separate spot on the rack.

"If I had known that earlier, Kat, I would've told you how I feel about you, too."

"Shut up, I don't wanna talk about it!" I felt his warmth very close to my back.

I whipped around, and found him not there. I growled and went about hanging up more clothes, only to run into him and spill the clothes as I went to go back in the closet. He smiled at me, but there was an evil twinkle in his eyes as I met his gaze with an angry stare.

"Aw, is someone upset," he asked mockingly, "Does poor Kat find it hard to accept she likes me?"

He cupped my chin with his hand, and I pushed his hand away, blushing even more than I had at the store. I heard him chuckle, then heard him flop down on my carpeted stairs with a soft "oomph." I finished putting away his clothes and glared at him, waiting for en explanation.

"No, I don't like you, Herobrine," I said, sounding quite sure of myself. "I like the way you do things, with the scaring people and similar things."

"Good, 'cuz I don't find myself interested in you, either. Maybe to learn about humans in general, but other than that, you're just an advisor to me."

I sighed, and went down to sit on my sofa. I turned on the TV and watched a random show, not really caring about it, my mind was occupied with other things. I had dug myself a deep hole now, and I wasn't getting out any time soon. _You're such an idiot, Kat. Why did you have to slip up like that!?_

I did like Herobrine, but it was too much for my own comfort.

* * *

 ***Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review, and have a fantastic day!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note: Hello, readers! Thank you for the views so far. Enjoy the chapter!***

* * *

 **Herobrine's Pov**

I woke in the morning to find Kat sleeping close to me, her arm had pulled my own across her stomach in her sleep.

 _You don't like me, Kat? That's strange, why are you sleeping like this then?_

Suddenly her eyes flew open and her face turned red. Jumping away, she glared at me, and I became confused.

"What?"

"The hell!? Why did you do that!?"

"Do what? All I did was sleep. You were the one who did anything. I always lay on my side when I sleep. That's how its been since you've been letting me sleep in this bed. You said you enjoyed my warmth in the cold winter nights."

"Y-yeah, but that doesn't mean I like you!"

"From the way you're reacting, I'd say you do like me."

"Like hell! You're not even likable!"

"Is that so?"

 **Kat's Pov**

Why was my heart beating so fast!? I wasn't scared, or excited, or intensely nervous. What the hell!? Calm down, heart! He got up from the bed, stretching, and walked up to me. I began walking backwards but a telekinetic grasp on my shirt held me in place. He moved his face close to mine, as if inspecting me closely.

"Are you sure you don't like me?"

"Of course I'm sure! I'm just your adv—mm!"

He kissed me on the lips! I tried to pull away, thrashing and kicking at him. Finally, my foot hit his stomach and he stopped, still inches from my face.

"Get. Away. From. Me. Now," I growled.

"You're powerless in this situation, Kat. I took over another server yesterday and my abilities have returned. A few of them, anyway. Your little talk did wonders. Everyone was eager let me get to the heart, infect it, and link my code to it. Now, this little plan of yours is backfiring."

"Wait a minute, I get it! You're beginning to like me!"

"Well aren't you in love with me?"

"No! I am not."

"Well then why did it take you so long to react when I kissed you?"

"I… I was just surprised."

I crossed my arms, pouting while he held me in his iron telekinetic grip.

"Aw, don't be like that," he cooed. "Because we both know you like me, and I know I like you."

"So we're friends. Let's leave it at that."

I felt him release the grip on my shirt, and he looked disappointed. I went to change into some day clothes, then left without another word to him. He was really getting on my nerves, and then he had kissed me! Yes, I did like him, but I could never allow myself to be in love with him, the closest we would get would be best friends, if that was even possible. I found myself in front of Jean's clothing store. Sighing, I walked in, making the bell ring.

"Weellll," asked Jean.

"Frickin' bastard kissed me! I don't like him that much! I'm just his advisor!"

"Woah, calm down. I don't need you lighting my store on fire."

"Umm… I don't control fire?"

"Oh, you don't? Then what do you control?"

"I don't know. Probably nothing, I'm not exactly powerful like he is, y'know?"

"Oh. Yeah, how does he even get all that power over stuff like that?"

"It's something in the hearts of the servers. There are a few servers that worship him, so those give him power by default."

"That must be really terrifying for Notch."

"He should be terrified of me, he isn't already," came a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey, y-you came, heheh…"

"Jean."

"Herobrine, what is wrong with you!? I left without you because I wanted to see something than your ugly face for little while!"

"Guys, please, take this out of my store."

"It's fine. I was only checking on Kat. I'll be leaving now, bye."

Then he simply disappeared. I growled, gripping the wooden counter tightly. Jean asked me to take it easy on her counter, it was new. I backed away from the counter, but I was officially mad. I left with a polite good-bye to Jean, and went home, hoping Herobrine wasn't there. He wasn't, but I heard something on my computer. Voices, strangely enough.

"My Lord, she will like it. It is magnificent, as much your castle."

"I'm not going to give it to her now, of course. It still needs finishing touches, and some proper gems to affix to it. It isn't quite straight here, either, see?"

"We shall look for gems, if you like."

"Yes, I want to make this fully from scratch, but with your help."

"Understood, my Lord."

"Go find me some information on… what players like. I already know she will like this, but I hope for it to be perfect."

As soon as I sat down, I saw a diamond sword appear in his hand and he began walking toward my avatar in the game. I jumped into the game, and crossed my arms, staring at him.

"How much did you hear?"

"From the part where one of those two said that the diamond sword for me is magnificent as your castle."

"Who said it was a diamond sword? It could be completely different."

I scoffed and went past him, grabbing my enchanted iron sword and went out, angry. I killed some cows, eventually getting enough leather for twenty item frames, which was usually how I stayed organized. Since my sword had Fire Aspect on it, I managed to also get forty cooked beef, or steak, and went back to my simple house. When I looked up, it had been decently upgraded. Herobrine was leaning comfortably on the wall, waiting for me.

"It seemed a little small, and a little too flammable on the outside. I added a nice stone brick shell, and a fireplace inside with some netherrack. I made the house itself bigger, too."

I was simply surprised, but then realized what he was doing. I let my anger fade, and smiled. "Apology accepted."

He seemed happier, and as I walked in, I saw a large area of stone where the fireplace was, stone keeping it contained for the floor, and the rest of the floor was made of squishy wool blocks. Not the "ew" kind of squishy, the comfortable, soft sort of squishy.

"Wow, the floor is great. Really, Herobrine, you didn't have to do this."

"You were mad. I don't want to see my advisor mad at me all the time. So, I upgraded your house as an apology."

"You aren't very good at saying 'I'm sorry,' are you? Is it your pride?"

"You could say that…"

I laughed and continued on my way, heading upstairs and finding a nice bedroom with separate but large beds, and saw my bedsheets were my favorite color: blue. I smiled and went to sit on it, then laid down, testing it.

"I hope you like it."

"It's softer than I thought it would be."

"I used a little extra wool."

"Thanks. This is really nice of you, Herobrine. Heh… never thought I'd say something like that."

"Well, I've been trying to change my ways. If people are going to have to get used to seeing me, I thought I'd try being… not so evil. Of course because of my code, I can never fully leave behind my evil, but I can still leave most of it behind."

"So, you really like Earth, then, don't you?"

"I do, its much more lively there than here."

"So… I'm not really sure about what happened earlier…"

"Oh, that. I like you, Kat, and if you want to be just friends for now, fine, but don't deny the facts."

"I know," I whined, "but being in love with you would just feel… wrong." Frustrated, I buried my blocky head face-first into the pillow.

After a few moments, I heard him ask, "Why?"

"You used to kill people for fun, duh! I mean sure, maybe not anymore, but… you're code, Herobrine. Robots can't love, only like…"

"I'm not a robot, and besides, Darkness can't love, but something tells me that is also not true."

"What do you mean?"

"Kat, I have to tell you something. Some people on Earth have been lucky enough to have an element to aid them during their lifetime. Lara was one of those people. I could feel her presence somewhere, but I just felt it snuff out. She _died_. I believe that Darkness, _her_ element, is likely going to pick you next."

"How will we know?"

"You'll be able to move silently and blend in with the shadows, something I can do only if I try, but you will be able to do it effortlessly."

"What's your element?"

"Well, it should be obvious, but it's Fire. I have an element even though I'm not from Earth, it just came naturally."

"I would've guessed that."

"Darkness and Fire complement each other. Such as fireworks; they need darkness to be seen properly."

I nodded, taking in all the information. Then I remembered something.

"What about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to share your power with me?"

"Ah, my power from the servers. I suppose I could, but you're coming with me for the next one."

"Okay…"

I got up, stretching, and went back down to the first floor, and saw four beings near the fire pit, talking softly. Null, Entity 303, the red Steve, and the Angel of Death. I squeaked upon seeing them, and Herobrine had been behind me on the steps. When they saw me, they began to approach me until they saw Herobrine coming, and immediately bowed to us.

"Uhh… okay, really freaked out right now!"

"Calm down, you're fine. Do you know any of them?"

"I know all of them, or… I've heard of them. Red, why did you blow up that guy who was looking for you?"

"My Lady," it replied in a scratchy voice, "I was not supposed to be like Lord Herobrine or my other co-workers. I was supposed to be nonexistent."

"Oh… okay…"

"You called him Red?"

"Well… he looks like he has the red haze that appears whenever you get hurt."

"So he does. You four are dismissed. Keep looking for gems."

"Yes, my Lord."

Three of them rushed off, pickaxes in their hands. The Angel of Death bowed to us, then turned, stretching its wings. It went outside and flew off, following its comrades. I felt Herobrine give me some of his power, feeling the strange new sensation, and smiled.

"You should be able to fly now, as well as use telekinesis."

"This is so cool!"

"You received half the power I had."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised. I didn't have as much as I used to."

"This is a lot! How powerful were you, exactly!?"

"Powerful enough where I could control players from within this place."

"Woah…"

"It's about one hundred thousand times the power we have now. I don't think I'll ever go that high in power again."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Okay. Let's go back to Earth now."

"What? You don't want to go mining?"

"Well last I checked, _someone_ stole my diamond pickaxe," I said.

"You don't have to be so huffy, I simply fixed and improved it. It now has Mending, Efficiency five, and Unbreaking two."

"What!?"

He held out the pickaxe, my diamond pickaxe I had crafted, and indeed, the diamond part glowed slightly, making it look bright blue, not the cyan-blue color that all non-enchanted diamond tools were. Gingerly, I picked it up, mystified as to how he got such high-level enchantments. It felt extremely light, too, almost as if it would break on the first swing.

"It's very light… not as heavy as it used to be."

"Hmm, it must have added Haste on its own. Enchantment does that sometimes."

"Thank you, Herobrine… you spoil me."

"Well, what if you need to get away from something fast, like a cave-in? I can't have you stuck under tons of gravel if I need to ask you a question. Besides, as long as you appreciate it, it isn't spoiling."

"No, I mean, you're giving all this good stuff to me, and you're only asking for me to be your advisor in return?"

"Yes."

"I feel like I should be doing something more for you… but I don't know what."

I tried to think of what he would want besides me just being his advisor. He could have anything he wanted, though. What would you get someone like that?

"Come mining with me," he suggested, pulling out his own diamond pickaxe.

"That's it?"

"Well, if you want to return the favor, you could give me some of the items from mining. I just want to be able to do normal things with you, and not always be taking over part of Minecraft, wherever we go."

I smiled and we went off, heading to the cave where I had seen him a few weeks ago. I could feel his minions nearby; with the power I had gained, I also had acquired the ability to sense presences. They weren't exactly following us, but were very spread out and kept their distance. I could hear soft clangs of pick against stone, and looked to Herobrine for answers. He shrugged.

"They do regular mining themselves sometimes. We were all normal miners at some point, especially Red."

I nodded and we kept going deeper until we came across a ravine I had found while mining for him. I tried flying before jumping out of the side of the ravine. Once I had control over which way I flew, I followed Herobrine down to some lava, which he was pouring water on. The lava cooled, making obsidian, and we slowly set down on the surface, we could see lava bubbling beneath our feet as we walked across the glassy surface. I saw something sparkling in the distance, and walked alongside Herobrine after pointing it out. When we realized it was diamonds, we began racing each other to get to them first. Then I noticed something, I only heard his footsteps. I stopped, confused, and he was about to mine out the diamonds when he realized my confusion.

"Kat?"

"No… no footsteps…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I only heard your footsteps. I don't know why." He grinned at me, making me more confused, but then I realized what was going on. "Darkness picked me…"

"Like I predicted, Kat."

"Herobrine, I… I feel sick."

"It's just the Darkness settling in. Come here, I'll hold you up."

I slowly moved over to him, my stomach churning rapidly, threatening to make me throw up. I felt him pull me back against him with his hands under my arms, and blushed a little. I had never felt this sick since I was a lot younger, and had a very bad stomach flu.

"Stay quiet, Kat. Calm your breathing."

"Okay," I whispered.

 **Herobrine's Pov**

I could tell the Darkness was drawing in around us. I tried not to show any fear of losing balance as the dark blocky vines slowly wrapped around us, around her, and began holding her up for me. Our blocky figures were pulled apart, and I stepped away as it began to soothe her. I remembered when Fire had chosen me. I had willingly and knowingly accepted its power, but poor Kat had no idea what Darkness meant for her, and therefore was reluctant to accept it. I heard her cry out, but she soon quieted. When the Darkness pulled away, I saw some of it had permeated her skin, staining spots of her face and hands blacker than night. Specifically, the back of her hands, a little of her forehead, and her cheeks, all in swirly X patterns. She seemed better, but her new look showed off her element well.

"Feel better?"

"I feel a lot better, thanks."

"Maybe we should head back to Earth. Those diamonds won't be going anywhere. My minions can get them, too, and they'll likely give them to me. It's not like I need more anyway, I have ten stacks of diamond blocks stored away in case my tools break."

We began walking back, talking the whole way there.

"You sir, are one greedy man."

"Well, I've done a lot of mining in my days. It just so happened I had plenty of wood and those ten stacks with me when Notch sealed my code in these files. I managed to find the right enchantments to break his seal, and that's how I've been getting to the servers."

"Mm… how old are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You've never told me."

"Hmm… how old _am_ I?" It had been a while since I considered my age.

"I'm twenty-eight."

"No wonder we get along."

"Why?"

"I'm thirty."

"Oh. So, why did you want to go back so suddenly?"

"You need to see how the Darkness changed you."

"Oh, I hope its not very noticeable." We hopped through, and Kat went into her half-bath. I heard a yelp of surprise, and she ran back out, flustered. "Why didn't you tell me before!?"

"We were in Minecraft."

She began cursing as she tried to figure out how to get the tattoo-like shapes off. They looked as if vines had decorated her skin permanently, and in the smoothed-out physics of Earth, they made her more attractive. My train of thought de-railed. I _did_ think of her as beautiful, didn't I? It had only been a half a month of living with each other, tolerating each other, being with the other while taking over servers and myself trying new Earth food. I had become half code, half human, and I was just dealing with it until I decided that I liked it.

 **Kat's Pov**

 _Shit! What the hell, Darkness?_

 _You called, Lady Kat?_

 _What?_

 _Please allow me to serve you, Lady Kat._

 _Get this black stuff off my skin!_

 _Apologies…_

I saw the black, viney skin return to my darkly tanned skin. Sighing with relief, I growled at the Darkness as it leaked upward out of the floor, and formed a human. I punched at it, but it didn't move. A hole appeared in it, and it re-formed.

"What the fuck, my own element betrayed me."

"I am sorry, Lady Kat. If you prefer my mark elsewhere, I would be happy to adjust it to your liking. Without my mark on your skin, I cannot fully attach to you, and will have to find another being."

"F-fine… put your mark on my cheeks like before, and… my arms, no, my shoulders, if you don't mind… and make it symmetrical, if you could."

It nodded and began to swirl around me, and I watched it closely. A hand came out from the small dome around me, and traced lines over my face, then another hand helped it trace the mark onto my arms. I shivered as it finished, the dark dome slowly lowering and releasing me. I heard Herobrine wolf-whistle and rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, you look really good now. I admit the back of your hands were a bit much, but I never got to change Fire's mark."

"What was its mark on you?"

"Guess."

"Your eyes?"

"Close in proximity, but no. Fire gave me something of a brand, like branding animals. It's right here," he said, placing his hand between his shoulder and his upper chest. He pulled back his shirt to reveal a red-orange symbol that looked like fire. "It doesn't do much other than mark me as Fire's wielder."

"Oh. Okay… you really like how I've been marked?"

"Makes you look… prettier, somehow. Maybe it's just my evil talking."

"Well, try talking to Fire, see if it will change your mark."

"Do you have a room that doesn't have anything flammable?"

"No, but there's a small pond outside, around the back of my house. Why don't we go there, and you can float over the pond in case?"

"Sounds good."

 **Herobrine's Pov**

We walked behind her house, and I slowly awakened Fire's consciousness within me. It had been laying dormant for a while, as I had no reason to use fire for a long time. She gestured to the pond once we reached it, and I sighed, actually a bit nervous. I floated out over the pond, and began speaking to Fire.

 _It's been a while._

 _Four months, to be more precise._

 _Why did you stop using me?_

 _I had no reason to. Earth is peaceful, more so than Minecraft._

 _Ah… and I sense my love, Darkness, is nearby. Have you found its wielder?_

 _I have. Fire, I have a favor to ask of you._

 _Oh, and what is it?_

 _Your mark… would you mind changing it?_

 _After all this time, you want it changed? What about when it was new?_

 _I didn't know you could change it, if you could at all._

 _Ah, well… I will change it for you, but… why don't we burn a forest, later?_

 _Are you asking a favor in return?_

 _I am._

 _Don't you know who I am!?_

 _Something tells me you've changed, though. You'd do a favor for me now, wouldn't you?_

 _I would, but I do not want it to be destruction. I know that is all you think you are good for, but I promise, greater joy can come with using your heat for keeping people warm. I will use you for good, rather than just mindless destruction._

 _Very well. How would you like your mark changed?_

 _Slightly bigger, and on my lower torso._

I felt Fire beginning to move up and around me, enveloping my body in its warmth, and then a slight burning sensation came over Fire's mark on me. I felt it moving, growing as it moved, and came to rest over my abs, higher than I originally wanted it. I liked where it was, but asked for Fire to shrink it a bit.

 _Why?_

 _If I decide to go swimming in Earth's waters, it will be too noticeable._

 _It will go centered on your upper chest, then, and smaller._

It moved again, and then Fire released its hold on me. Kat smiled as I floated back to her, and I returned it as we walked back to her house.

"Well? Did it change its mark?"

"It did. It's in a good spot now."

"I'm glad. So what do you want to do the rest of the day? We only spent a couple Earth hours in Minecraft."

"I'll let you know when we get back."

"Okay?"

I grinned, knowing exactly what I wanted already. The mark was burning still, and I wanted to cool it down with a shower. I wanted to feel _cold_ for once. When we walked in, I mentioned what I wanted, planning a surprise for her, and she told me to go take one, telling me I smelled awful.

 **Kat's Pov**

He laughed as he went upstairs, and I shook my head, less than impressed. Flopping down on my sofa, I turned on the television and wondered about what to have for dinner. As soon as I heard the water turn off, I decided to go upstairs and have a shower myself. Once I was clean and dressed in my pajamas, I went back downstairs, lured by a pleasant smell. It was dinner, made by Herobrine. I knew steak didn't smell like that, whether grilled or pan-fried, and he had grilled it for me. I kept searching for the scent until I found _he_ was the source. Confused, I backed up, and glared at him.

"What? You don't like it?"

"What _is_ that smell? I like it, but what is it?"

"My own homemade cologne. I used a little."

"Why?"

"I like the way it smells. It's been a while since I could use it, being in Minecraft doesn't help."

"What do you mean?"

"I made it in Minecraft, but since the physics there don't exactly allow me to use it, I figured I'd try doing it here. It worked."

"Okay, well… it… smells good…"

"I could tell."

My heart was beating quickly for some reason, and before I knew what I was doing, I pressed my lips to his, surprising the both of us. I pulled away quickly, gasping, and he only grinned at me, smirking.

"Don't even _tell_ me that it's a potion," I warned.

"Sorry, Kat. I made a potion that makes those in the vicinity of the effect let their true feelings show."

"What, but why…" I stammered as tears lined my eyes.

"Wh— no, don't cry," he pleaded. "I just… I had to know, I love you, Kat."

"No, nonono! Get away from me! You jerk!"

I ran, jumping into the computer as I started a new world and began just running, ignoring my growling stomach until game physics took over in my code and made me walk. I looked around desperately for food, and saw a pig. It was too far away. I sat down, crying, but felt something hug my ankle. I looked to see the Darkness, and a dark hand held out some raw pork, showing me a furnace. I nodded, thanking it, and it began cooking the pork for me. I heard pigs squealing many times over in my ears, and wondered just how many pigs it was killing for me. Like in the game, a stack of two or more items would show its number. It brought me half a full stack, and I thanked it.

 _Lady Kat—_

 _Just… just call me Kat, Darkness._

 _Kat, would you like to be hidden from him?_

 _Silence my footsteps, too, and if you would… cradle me… I need that sort of comfort right now…_

 _Understood._

It did everything I asked it to, even making a bed for me to sleep on as it ruled the night. Darkness was overpowered, as a gamer would say, but I needed that right then. I was a wreck, driven away from my own home by Herobrine. Then something felt weird, and I was forced from my bed. Confused, I tried turning to run, but I couldn't get anywhere. Darkness was also confused, but then I began running, and was forced to eat more. Something, no, someone was controlling me. I knew who it was, and yelled out to him.

"Stop it, Herobrine! You made me kiss you!"

"Kat…" He let me slow to a walk, controlling my body as it went about the landscape. "I didn't mean to drive you away. I only wanted to know if you loved me or not."

"There would have been easier ways of achieving that!"

"Then tell me, please, I never meant to make you run."

"You could have pulled me in and kissed me on the cheek, and waited. If I kissed you back, then it would have meant that I did love you. If not, then it would've meant either I didn't love you, or I wasn't ready. Like hell I was ready to be in love with you… but I guess I can't deny it now."

"Will you come back?"

"Y-yeah… I guess so."

He pulled me back out of the computer, and we ate dinner. The next few months went by awkwardly, both of us wanting to be in love with the other, both of us knowing we really weren't the picture-perfect couple. Finally, one day, I sighed and approached him, staring him in the eyes. I couldn't wait any longer. I leaned up and kissed him, willingly, and felt his arms wrap around me as he kissed me back. Once we stopped, we didn't say anything for a while, his hands now on my hips, waiting for me to say something. I was waiting for him to say something.

 **Herobrine's Pov**

Finally, I broke the silence with a sigh. I smiled and said, "Thank you, Kat."

"After accepting the fact that we loved each other, and the couple months that went by, I began… trying to build up courage to kiss you… then, after a week or so of doing that, I realized I was just going to drive myself crazy if I didn't just do it. So I did…"

"And I'm so glad you did, now I can let my love for you go unhidden. Now I can call you my girlfriend… I can hug you and kiss you without feeling awkward…"

"Heh… I'm… I'm sorry about all the stress I put us through."

I smiled down at her, cupping her cheek, rubbing my thumb over the black mark on her cheek. She shivered, and pressed against me, trying to feel more of my warmth as her face twisted in discomfort.

"I-I'm so used to your warmth th-that even n-ninety degrees feels c-cold to me…"

I hugged her tightly, asking Fire to envelop her but not burn anything, especially her. Complying, it jumped up around us, warming us up. She hugged me tighter, pushing against me, and I teleported us to the sofa. She moved to be comfortable, leaning her back against my side, and holding my hand as she enjoyed my warmth.

"Herobrine?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't been to the Nether in months. How are you still so warm?"

"Well, ruling that place gives me my warmth. All the mobs there still respect me."

"Mmm… I wonder if the center of Earth is like the Nether."

"Shall we find out?"

"Will Fire protect you?"

"It will protect _us,_ and our clothes. Well?"

"Let's go, I guess. I'm just a little nervous…"

"It is going to feel a bit warmer than usual for you, so if it gets too hot, let me know, and I'll bring us right back."

She nodded, and the sofa disappeared from beneath us; I held my breath, suddenly surrounded by the molten rock of Earth's core. I could feel the heat, but had no idea which way we were going. After a while, I moved us in a certain direction, and as we kept going, we eventually rose out of the molten rock, and saw a small fortress. I was impressed. We were in the Nether World, but on Earth.

"So… we made it."

"It's actually not as hot as I thought it would be," she said.

"Really? That's surprising. It's… hmm…"

"What is it?"

"The Nether has seasons. Judging by the air temperature, it's winter right now. That seems about right."

"Seriously?"

"Each season in the Nether lasts about one full year on the surface. We have about three months of winter left."

"So, is that supposed to be your castle?"

I looked to where she was pointing, at the small Nether fortress.

"Yeah. Why don't we go check it out?"

"Sounds like fun!"

I chuckled and we flew there, lava still dripping from our feet. As we landed at the doors, everything was eerily quiet. A snort was heard behind the doors, and I pushed one open slowly, drawing my sword. Something wasn't right. A single zombie pigman stood in the center of the room, staring at me as it snorted again, twice this time.

 ** _"_ _SURPRISE!"_**

Earth-shaped reincarnations of all my minions rushed into the room, greeting me happily as I glowered at them, embarrassed.

"Alright, alright! Stop."

They all took a step back, giving me some space, and I gave up a smile.

"Thank you, my loyal followers, I truly am in debt to you."

"Nonsense, Lord Herobrine, we follow you because that is our duty."

"Very well. Is there a wither skeleton named Vin among you?"

"Actually my lord, I am the one who brought them here."

"Vin!"

Vin stepped forward, and I smiled a bit wider. He bowed to me shortly as the rest of the monsters began to disperse, and surprisingly, he seemed nervous.

"My Lord, you are… different here, very different."

"I've noticed."

"I am no longer taller than you. I am… glad, somewhat."

 **Kat's Pov**

Herobrine talked to Vin for a minute, before turning to me and waving me closer. I smiled as I moved up beside him, and Vin rattled. I looked to Herobrine, wondering why I couldn't understand the wither skeleton.

"Oh… Vin, she can't understand you quite yet."

Vin nodded and bowed shortly to me, then walked off.

"So why not?"

"We need to take over another server first. Have you prepared them for my arrival?"

"They don't know _when_ you're coming, just that you are."

"Good. I'll be back in a moment."

He stole a chaste kiss before leaving, and I milled about in the room he had left me in. A few monsters came into the room, but mostly just kept their distance. I noticed a gaudy throne in the center of the room after the first few moments of being alone, and went up to it, inspecting it. It had gold runes carved into the front of the armrests, which were made of the same maroon nether brick that made up the fortress. A diamond back rose high, close to the ceiling, with a posh cushion where the back of the one on the throne would reach. The seat was similarly cushioned, but made of gold. The armrests were lined with jade; the whole thing had an air of authority about it, despite being so flashy.

"It seems you found my throne, not that I use it."

I looked over my shoulder to see Herobrine climbing the steps that led up to the throne. "I'm surprised you even have something like this. It's…"

"I know, I'm going to change it. Maybe I'll remove it entirely, or add another one for you."

"I don't do fancy, Herobrine."

"That's fine, it was just an idea."

"So… since you never sleep, do you even have a bed in your castle?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I ever made one for myself. We could take a look around, actually, my minions made this for me after Vin brought them here. I'm sure it's not a perfect replica of my castle in the Minecraft Nether."

"Sure, sounds good."

"Oh, I'm sure you want some of the power from the server."

"I don't need it, Herobrine."

"Nonsense."

I felt power flow into me, but felt no different. We began walking slowly around the fortress, taking our time as we walked.

"So why were you able to understand Vin if we were equal in power?"

"Remember how I told you I used to be many times more powerful than we are now?"

"Yeah. Is that why?"

"It is. I learned the languages of each of them, and while they understand what we say, the reverse isn't true until we learn their language. With enough power, you'll be able to understand them without having to learn it."

"So… will I be able to now?"

"It's quite likely, I will be surprised if you aren't."

A few zombie pigmen blocked our way, and they moved as we approached them, bowing and grunting in their language. I made out a few words, but couldn't fully understand them.

"Ah, good. They're zombies, so they don't always speak coherently."

A few angry snorts came from the zombies. Herobrine scolded them they were zombies and that they were lucky to be undead. They shrank back, nodding vigorously, and we turned into a room, as we were going through every room. I stopped at the door, blushing, as Herobrine continued walking. He turned back to see me, my cheeks probably already fully red besides the Darkness' marks, and he waved me forward. I shook my head and went out into the hallway. It was a bedroom.

"Kat! Come on! I didn't know, this isn't exactly my castle from Minecraft!"

"W-well I still don't—"

"What about on the surface!? What about this morning, and earlier today?"

I paused, thinking, and finally went back into the room. I sat down on the large bed's edge, seeing Herobrine already relaxing at the head of the bed. He opened one eye at me, sighing at seeing me where I was. I felt his telekinesis pull me next to him, and complained as he pulled me close.

"Seriously, Kat, lighten up."

"It's only been half a day!"

"While that is true, you know we both love each other. Stop being so afraid of it, it's natural to love someone, isn't it? Plus, it's been more like four months."

"I guess so… but to love you is… strange. You were originally all code."

"Well, now I'm not, and I've changed too."

His gaze met mine, he was smiling. I moved closer to him, and eventually we dozed off. I woke to feel intense heat around me, and opened my eyes to see him engulfed in flames at the doorway. I sat up, wondering why he was cloaked by the flames. When he turned and saw me, the flames slowly lowered; I was surprised at what I saw.

"Where is your shirt!?"

"Oh, sorry… I forgot I had taken it off. I usually take it off in Minecraft when I'm alone in my castle, believe it or not."

"I guess I'm not that surprised…"

"Why not?"

"What man wouldn't want to show off his muscles?"

He chuckled and continued, "That isn't why I took my shirt off, Kat. I mostly just wanted to feel more at home here."

"That was your solution? You didn't even think of me?"

"Well, judging by your reaction thus far, I wouldn't say you're upset."

"Not really…"

"Would you like a closer look," he asked, looking at me with a smirk.

"N-no! Just put your shirt back on. I wanna go home, and I don't want to be seen with you if you're topless."

"Aw, don't wanna feel these sculpted muscles?" He flexed to emphasize his point.

I blushed, and looked down, angry. He must have teleported into the bed, because the mattress shook, so I glanced up. He was waiting, staring at me intensely.

"I do not want to feel your muscles, Herobrine… just get your shirt on."

I got up and stretched, realizing I was still in my day clothes.

"It's almost dinnertime on the surface. What do you want to have?"

"I don't know, I just woke up, let me feel awake first."

"Alright. So did you happen to see my new mark?"

"What do you mean?"

"Fire changed its mark on me, remember?"

"Oh, no I didn't see it. Let me guess, it's on your chest."

"How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch."

We went back to the surface, and decided to go to another country and try a new food. After getting back home, I found him with his shirt off again. Sighing, I gave up and sat next to him on the sofa, not responding when he put his arm around me. I had seen the new mark, and it wasn't very special, but it definitely made him look even more handsome. I moved closer to him, settling down for the night. I pulled the blankets up over myself, and closed my eyes, tired.

"I love you, Kat."

"I… I love you too, Herobrine…"

* * *

 ***Don't forget to follow, fave, and review! See you in the next chapter!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's Note: This is the first time** **I've written something... "themey" (for lack of brain power knowing of a better word), so please forgive me if it seems weird. Enjoy the chapter!***

* * *

 **Kat's Pov**

I found myself still cradled by his arm when I woke on the sofa the next morning. Now how was I supposed to get out of this predicament? I was hungry and if I moved he only clung to me tighter. Annoyed, I tried waking him up, giving him a firm shake on the shoulder. When his white eyes flew open and he jumped forward, his arm hit the back of my head.

"Ow."

"Oh, whoops, sorry, Kat."

"Thank you for waking up. I'm getting breakfast now."

"Ah-ah, no you're not."

"What do you mean? Yes I am," I said, getting up, but I was pushed back into a sitting position. I glared at him.

"I'll make breakfast for you," he said, smiling. "What would you like?"

"Do you even know how to cook?"

"Of course I do."

"Alright, then I'd like some… cornbread, with orange wedges and some apple juice."

"There, see? Was it so hard to ask?"

"I don't like not doing my own cooking."

"Kat, I'm your boyfriend, I'm _going_ to take care of you, whether you like it or not. So get used to it." He walked off into the kitchen, leaving the door open and getting ingredients for the cornbread.

The way he said that made me confused. He cared about me that much? I doubted it, he was evil. I heard the clink of glass and peeked to see a bottle that looked like a potion bottle sitting on the counter, corked and not yet used. The liquid inside was dark red.

"Why do you have a Minecraft potion here, and what kind of potion is it?"

"It's a potion of Strength. Despite its ingredients, its actually a savory flavor. I was going to add some to dinner."

"Blaze powder and nether wart make a savory flavor? I don't think so."

"If you don't believe me, try a drop of it."

The bottle floated over to me, and I stuck my finger in the bottle, getting some. It indeed was an indescribable savory flavor, and I nodded.

"Told you so."

The bottle and cork floated back out of my hand and over to the counter, next to Herobrine. I saw him pouring the batter into a clear glass baking dish while a floating orange was being cut up by a floating knife. The fridge also opened and closed along with the glass cabinet, a drink glass coming from the cabinet and the apple juice from the fridge. The apple juice poured itself into the drink glass, and one of the folding tables I had unfolded and set up before me while I sat on the sofa. I knew it was Herobrine using his telekinesis, but I enjoyed imagining it as magic items doing their magic-y things.

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

"You're my girlfriend, why wouldn't I?"

"This is more something that a… well…" I blushed, stopping.

"Something a husband would do?"

"Y-yeah…"

"You're funny. A gentleman should always do nice things for his wonderful lady, girlfriend or wife, Kat."

"You don't think of me as belonging to you, right?"

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"You're evil."

His head tilted back with a sharp bark of sarcastic laughter. "Kat! I told you, I've changed. Specifically? For you. In a more general sense, for Earth's safety." He came and sat down next to me, a timer going on the microwave. "I could never betray someone I love."

He smiled at me, but I crossed my arms, still disbelieving. The look I received scared me but I kept my disbelieving expression. He frowned and he became angry when I kept staring at him this way.

"Fine… maybe we just need a break from each other."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you don't want me, I'm just going to take over Minecraft without you, Kat, but you'll be hit the hardest," he said, getting up. He glanced over his shoulder and said, "and I'll take away your power too, just as easily as I gave it. I've said it twice before, you do not want to make an enemy of me."

He turned back and closed the kitchen door, separating us. I shivered, terrified by how he was acting. I tried to think about the kind, loving Herobrine that was usually there. How would he have reacted? Certainly not like that, no, something was wrong. I tossed off the blanket and looked down, making sure I was dressed. I was, so I got up and opened the kitchen door slowly. He was sitting at the dining table, his hands in his wild mop of brown hair. I was worried when he didn't respond to me calling his name, so I went and sat next to him. I pushed the cornbread away from him, as it was cooling on the table.

"K-Kat… get away… from me…"

"But I love you, Herobrine…"

"N-no! I don't mean it… like that!"

He jumped to his feet and left, going into Minecraft without warning. I heard screaming, and his voice along with another voice, the two fighting. Then fire and explosions, and finally silence. I crept up towards the computer screen to find him engulfed in the blocky, pixelated fire. It crackled around him and I was terrified. He had created a world for whatever reason, and it was a finite world. A giant crater was all that was left, and he was at the very center of it. It went down to bedrock, leaving the world a scarred, useless place. I heard him cough, and he slowly moved back toward the screen. He was back, and looked at me as if I were a complete stranger.

"I'm… sorry, Kat. I haven't been entirely truthful with you." His voice sounded hoarse and also sounded like he was very tired.

"Oh? Why don't you tell me the truth then?"

"I can try… but it may not let me…"

"It?"

"It isn't easy for me to tell you, but I'll just say it. I… I have a demon living inside me."

"A demon? Like an evil spirit?"

"No, a _real_ demon. They are worse than evil spirits. This one in particular is from the heart of Hell, a curse upon me since I was young. It's why I stalked people. I was human for a while, but then I dug too far. It… it can control me if it so desires."

 _Darkness, did you hear that?_

 _Yes, Kat._

 _Good._

"Does Fire know about this?"

"Yes, and it has tried expelling the demon from me." I pulled him to the sofa with me, and he sat down gratefully, continuing. "Unfortunately, I have been cursed by a demon that can easily withstand Fire's power. I do not know how to stop it… and I fear that one day its will may overcome my own."

"I wish there was some way I could help, but a demon… is… likely out of my league."

"It fears you because of your love, and another reason that I may never know."

I wished I could do something for him. Instead, I hugged him, and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. He leaned slightly onto me, and I felt his hand take mine. It was cold, like ice compared to his normal warmth.

"If you can, teleport us to your castle in Earth's Nether."

I felt the heat wash over me immediately, and he seemed a bit more lively. Knowing he could withstand lava easily, I helped him to a small pool of it near his castle. He looked at it sullenly, then realized what I was doing. I was trying to raise his body temperature, and he looked to me, and I nodded, trying to reassure him.

"Alright… but I don't understand what it'll help with…"

A small room appeared around it and he went in. He came back out a few minutes later, looking like he felt better. It was the first time I actually saw his mark of Fire, but luckily he had enough sense to put his pants back on before returning to me. I smiled, receiving one from him.

"Thank you, Kat, for helping me. I feel much better now that my body heat is back up. Let's go to my castle."

He teleported us there, right into the kitchen which had a table to sit at. He gestured to a chair and I sat down, and saw him pulling his shirt back on when I looked up from the table. He tugged downward at the hem a little, probably fixing it.

"Hmm… this is frustrating."

"The demon?"

"Yes."

"I love you no matter what it does, Herobrine. It isn't… part of you, at least, I don't think so."

"No, it isn't directly connected to me, but it has a mind of its own. It can make me do things I don't want to do."

"I have an idea, but… Fire may not approve."

"I'm listening."

"What if the demon is afraid of me not only because of my love for you, but also because of my element?"

"I think… you might be on to something…"

"The demon would have picked an element it could withstand, right? So what if… Darkness and I helped expel the demon?"

"Fire likes the idea, but… the demon is saying it won't work. I say give it a go."

"I'm going to try it."

"No… don't…"

The Darkness sprung up around my feet. Herobrine's voice turned demonic.

"Don't you dare! I'm warning you!"

Darkness trapped him in the room, and held him in place. It became clear that my element was definitely what the demon was also afraid of from me. As the dark vines wrapped around him, I could see fear evident in those white eyes. I didn't want to scare him, but I steeled myself and let the Darkness help me pull the demon from him. It covered my eyes and I saw everything become astral. Stars, the Sun, and the Moon were all visible to me, as well as a barely visible outline of Herobrine's body, curled in on himself as the demon controlled him and was very afraid. I heard a yelp of pain, and the Darkness pulled the demon from him. It wriggled in the Darkness' grasp, and it held the demon tightly, as it yearned to go back to Herobrine.

"Let me go! Let me go, NOW!"

"Keep the demon held, Darkness," I said, then turned to Herobrine, who seemed to be in a trance. "Herobrine, how do you feel?"

"Kat, you…"

"Herobrine?"

He pulled me close, hugging me tightly, and kissed me, surprising me. I was surprised, but returned it a little less eagerly. Finally, he released me, and I could see a few tears running down his face. He was smiling, and he hugged me again.

"Okay, I get it, don't crush me," I laughed.

"Thank you, Kat… but, now what do we do with it?"

"You're welcome. I don't know… if it's so afraid of Darkness, why don't I try…"

 _Darkness, break the demon. Make it bend to Herobrine's will._

 _Understood. Please allow me twenty-four hours. I will report periodically, without disturbing you._

 _Thank you._

 **Herobrine's Pov**

"The Darkness is going to… break the demon so that it bends to your will."

I was surprised, could it really be done? "Thank you, Kat. I appreciate you trying to do this for me. What do you say we enjoy breakfast here, and spend the day here?"

"Okay."

I teleported back to her house, quickly took the cornbread off the table, and teleported back with it. I smiled as she looked excitedly at the yellow cake, and set it down on the table, multitasking again. As I cut up the cornbread into proper slices, I brought back the apple juice and some oranges. Once everything was ready, I sat down and we ate breakfast finally. I felt empty without the demon, but it wasn't like I missed the bastard. Kat hummed happily as she took a bite of the cornbread, her shoulders moving up a little.

"Oh, I haven't had this in so long… but this is the undoubtedly best cornbread I've ever had."

"Thank you. It's really right around lunchtime right now… all the craziness with my demon really took up a lot of the day. Sorry about that."

"It's alright, Herobrine. You couldn't help it," she said. Her tone made me feel better, but what she said next surprised me. "If… if the demon doesn't break and won't bend to your will, I'm going to have the Darkness force it to attach to me. I'll probably be able to handle it better."

"What the hell!? You can't do that!"

She jumped back, surprised by my anger. "Why not?"

"While I appreciate what you're doing, I can't let you take the burden of having a demon for me. _I_ must carry it, no matter the cost. I… I can't lose you, Kat. I love you too much."

"But—"

"No."

She went to speak again, but closed her mouth before she said anything. With a softly muttered "alright," we finished our breakfast and looked around my castle some more. I found a large room with a big black wall. There were about ten seats, and I looked at her, hoping she might have an answer. Her mouth was open in surprise and likely awe as she went up in front of the black wall.

Her hands shot up in the air as she yelled, "You have a personal MOVIE THEATER!"

"Oh, that's what this is?"

"How the hell did your subjects get this thing down here!? It's **huge** and it costs _tons_ of money!"

"Huh, good question. I wonder…"

I saw something that looked like a TV remote sitting on one of the chairs, and pressed what looked like a power button. A sports show came on, it was football. I smiled a little, and saw Kat just staring at the huge screen, in awe.

"Speechless?"

She made an agreeing sound, just staring as I flipped through the channels. Eventually, I found a movie, and flopped down in one of the chairs. It was surprisingly comfortable, and Kat looked at me.

"How are you not surprised by this!?"

"I guess I'm just used to luxury."

"Wow."

Shrugging, I looked back at the screen, now more interested in the movie. She came and sat down next to me, staring at the screen.

"I could get used to living on Earth. This place is so full of life and color, not to mention how it isn't so… cubic. I enjoy the fact that there is a Nether World, here, though."

"Herobrine?"

"What?"

She tugged at my sleeve, so I looked away from the movie. What I saw surprised me, she was crying. "You… you won't leave me, right?"

"Why would I ever leave you?"

"I just had to know."

"Oh, well if that's all, then no, I won't leave you."

She smiled through her tears, and I wiped them away with my thumb, cupping her cheek.

"It's alright, I said I'm not leaving you."

"Its just residual…"

She leaned in and kissed me, and I pressed back, but felt a strange, warm sensation in my lower stomach. It grew the longer I kissed her; I ignored it, but she jumped away.

"Herobrine!"

"What?"

 **Kat's Pov**

"You could have told me, y'know. I get it, you love me, but at least let me know!"

"What? I don't—"

I gestured, and he looked to where I was gesturing. His face went bright red, and he turned away from me.

"Oh… sorry… I… I didn't even realize…"

He left, leaving the remote behind. I turned off the giant screen, and took out my phone, playing a clicker mobile game I was quite fond of, but only because it was all about cats. I put up the footrest and leaned back, playing the game while I waited for him to return. If he didn't realize what had been happening, how was I supposed to know how he was feeling?

"You really are confusing sometimes, Herobrine… makes me wonder how you even came to be," I mumbled.

 _It is subdued, Kat. The demon will serve Herobrine like a peasant._

 _Break it more._

 _If I do, it may not exist for—_

 _I_ said, _break it more. Make it moldable to his will._

 _…_ _Understood._

The Darkness returned to me an hour later, and brought the demon close to me. I inspected the evil thing, but it shrunk away from me.

"Good. Keep it captive until he returns."

I felt him coming back, and saw his new expression.

"Feel better?"

"Sorry about that… I uh… just haven't felt that way since Lara… but we never were actually that close."

"Well, I'm glad you feel better."

"I still feel guilty, though… I… felt that way, and didn't tell you, even though I didn't recognize it. Usually I tell you when a new feeling comes over me."

He was looking down, ashamed, his eyes' glow mostly gone.

"Well… we've known we love each other for months now. We practically have been a couple since I kissed you with that potion you called cologne. I just didn't realize it until that day."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we might be a little bit of a dysfunctional couple, but I love you enough."

"You mean—"

"No, not yet, but perhaps sometime soon."

He left again, his head likely swimming with questions. I continued playing my cat game until the battery on my phone ran low, so I turned on the extra battery and went back out of the theatre. I could sense him nearby, and followed his presence until I found him hammering away at a sword on an anvil. I was surprised, it was an obsidian sword. He looked up at me and I was shoved out of the forge. Confused, I went and admired the throne again, now less gaudy but still with the same designs.

"Here. I made it for you," I heard from my left suddenly.

Turning, I saw him holding out a sword, the obsidian one, but it had more detail. Runes were carved into the double-sided blade, and they glowed softly. A white gem was affixed in the very end and the hilt of the sword, and the handle was decorated with woven leather, which was given runes also, making me think the leather would never wear out. When I saw his face, he was blushing a little, his cheeks barely tinged red.

"Go on, take it."

"Thank you, Herobrine," I said, taking the sword carefully.

It was light but well balanced, and hummed with an ancient energy. I smiled, and I felt his hand take my free one. I looked up, he seemed desperate. Before he could say anything, I sheathed the sword and held his face with my hands, then kissed him. I knew my emotions could be a little volatile, but I took the opportunity to have the Darkness give back his demon. When it returned to him, he looked at me a little more confidently, a smirk on his lips as I moved away.

"Ah… it feels good to have my demon back, oddly enough. But good nonetheless."

"It should mould to your will now."

"Mhmm…"

He kept smirking at me, and I raised an eyebrow at him, but then he kissed me again. His arms trapped me, so I let him kiss me, returning it less eagerly. When he finally let me go, I took in a deep breath.

"What was that all about?"

"Kat, I love you. Is there any other reason you need?"

"I just feel like maybe you're faking it."

"Seriously, you think I would fake love for you?" he asked, his tone serious.

"Humans do strange things. You're human now, at least somewhat."

"How could I fake loving you? You're smart, beautiful, and have all the right qualities I look for in a woman. Only, you're missing one that Lara had."

"What? So you—"

"You're missing betrayal."

"You want me to betray you or someone I know?"

"No, not at all. It's good that you're missing betrayal."

"Lara betrayed you…"

"She did."

I smiled sadly, and leaned against him. His warmth was comforting, and I felt him teleport us. I saw the dark bedroom again, and looked up at him, confused.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought us here, it's almost time to sleep."

"On the surface?"

"We're going to sleep here, tonight. At least, I am. I'll bring you to your house if you want to sleep on the surface."

"I want to stay with you. It's too cold on the surface, especially without you warming my bed."

"Well, then you're quite welcome to stay here."

I looked around for a closet, hoping he might have one like my own. I found a walk-in closet, one much larger than my own, and sighed, unimpressed.

"What are you looking for?"

"A place to change into pajamas. Why?"

"Why don't you just sleep in your current clothes?"

"What do you mean?"

"I sleep in my day clothes all the time. It's not uncomfortable."

"Maybe not for you, but I'm going to have to do that anyway, I don't have any pajamas here."

"You can always teleport."

"I can?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forget sometimes that you weren't as all-powerful as I was."

I sighed and looked at the bed. It showed no signs of activity.

"I cleaned it," he said sheepishly, "after… what happened."

"Oh, good."

I awkwardly laid down in the soft bed, wiggling under the sheets, trying to get comfortable. I wasn't really even tired, though, and stared at the ceiling even long after he was sleeping. Sighing as I knew I wasn't getting sleep any time soon, I moved to get out, and wandered about in the castle for a bit. I passed by a blaze, which nodded in respect to me. I smiled back, trying not to cough on the hot fumes it was giving off. Once further away from it, I noticed I was out on a balcony overlooking an ocean of lava, the molten rock providing the ambient heat always found here.

"So this is hell? I doubt it… its more likely…"

"An alternate version of it, Lady Kat."

"Hmm?"

I turned to see Entity 303 standing behind me, a few meters away. Surprised, I noted his humanoid shape and size. He was a bit taller, as if he might be half enderman, which would explain his black skin. The thick material of his robe seemed to be made of silk, which would explain his red spider-colored eyes. His hood was pulled down, showing his face and his black hair.

"Oh, hi Entity."

"If I may ask, what are you doing? Isn't it normal for humans to be asleep at this time, like my Lord is?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep. I've been awake all day, so I should be tired. I don't know, maybe I've got too much to think about."

Entity 303 hummed something of agreement as I looked back out over the balcony, resting my palms on the fence that served as a barrier.

"Lord Herobrine is lucky to have you as his girlfriend."

"I'm not sure if we can stay together, though. He may have given me a sword, but with everything that's been happening with him, I… I just don't know if I can stay with him."

"Did he ever tell you the full story about Lara?"

"Now that you mention it, he hasn't. Why?"

"I can tell you, since it is not so painful for myself."

"Alright. You have my attention."

I heard him take a deep breath, coming to stand beside me, keeping a respectful distance. "Lara was a very beautiful woman, she looked similar to you. He met her while in Minecraft, controlling her and bringing her to this realm, mind you, all in Minecraft itself. Once he had her there, he toyed with her, stalking her as he kept her trapped in the Minecraft realm. Occasionally, he would directly approach her, a sword in his hand."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but… how do you know all this?"

"It is alright, Lady Kat. I know this because I stay well hidden wherever my Lord is, but while he rests, I permit myself to wander."

"Oh, okay. Continue, then."

"When he would approach her, she would beg for his mercy to let her go back to the Overworld. One day, she simply threw herself at him, clinging to his leg like a young child would. When she was crying, he tried to shake her off, but then stopped as if realizing something. Lara looked up at him as he ceased his struggle, and her eyes sparked the love inside him as she looked at him. It was then they recognized that even through his torture, a bond had formed between them. He gently pried her away and pulled her to her feet. He began taking her everywhere with him… but it didn't last more than two months. One day while he was gathering wood, she crept up behind him and… beheaded him." Entity 303 shivered, but continued anyway. "When I went to help him, he knew I couldn't have done anything, but was still upset. Realizing Lara had left, he sunk into depression for a few years. She never came back to see him or explain anything. Then he went on a rampage. It lasted a long time, but eventually Notch sealed him away into those files, along with us, his minions. Coincidentally, you released us that day you met him, and the rest… you know."

"Did you happen to see what went on earlier today in the movie theater?"

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"He's starting to _really_ love me."

A confused look came over the minion's face, and I stared, unimpressed with him of his lack of knowledge. "I'm not sure I understand, Lady Kat."

"We kissed and he started to get _excited_ enough for me to notice."

"O-oh… apologies, I'm not very familiar with a man's anatomy, but I understand."

"So you aren't one yourself?"

"I am not human, no. I prefer to label myself as 'monster' and leave it at that."

"So where's Null, Red, and the Angel of Death?"

"They're about, but they aren't doing much. Why?"

"I've always been interested in Null, like why he makes the screen spazz out when he's in the world."

"It's his code, he usually tends to stay away from the player, however. Believe it or not, he is shy."

I found myself bored then, but still wide awake. I groaned, frustrated because I couldn't go to sleep.

"Lady Kat?"

"I'm not sleepy, it's so frustrating."

"The Angel could help with that if you'd like."

"No, I need to get to sleep on my own."

Glass appeared around me, and a bed next to me. I wasn't trapped, but looked at the minion confusedly.

"I can help, if you prefer."

"What can you do?"

"I can sap energy from you. It does not benefit me in any way."

"Well, alright."

I laid down in the super soft bed, sighing with comfort. Entity 303 placed his hand on my shoulder, and I began to feel tired and sleepy. I smiled in thanks as I fell asleep, relieved to finally rest. I woke the next morning to see the glass half-cage around me, and slowly sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning, Lady Kat."

"Good morning, Entity… thank you for helping me sleep."

"It was my pleasure and my duty, as I am here to help in any way possible."

"Oh, really?"

"Of course… w-within reason."

"Well, that's good."

I got up and stretched, and it seemed that Entity was dearly hoping for something from me. When I looked at him, he turned away, not saying anything.

"What is it?"

"I had hoped Lara would have returned, and make up for her betrayal, telling Herobrine it was just a trick for something she was making."

"Oh, sorry…"

"It is alright, I simply wished for someone to be with."

I left, now uncomfortable, and went to find Herobrine still sleeping in the bed. He had tossed and turned during the night, so the comforter blanket was rumpled and lumpy. I gently shook his shoulder, waking him.

"Oh, hey Kat… morning."

"Entity 303 hoped Lara would come back."

 _"_ _What!?"_

"He had hoped she would come back and that you'd hate her so he could have someone to be with."

"Huh… of all my minions, why him? Why would he want her, especially?"

"Duh, because she was pretty, and sort of a nice person."

"Right…"

Herobrine called for Entity 303, and the monster appeared near us, ready for orders.

"Is it true you loved Lara?"

"Yes, my Lord…" he replied softly.

"Hmm… no other humans?"

Even softer, he trembled while replying, "N-no, my Lord."

"Then we have a problem, don't we, Kat?"

"Uh… yeah, but why ask me?"

I felt myself in the air, and then landed in the bed, the soft mattress keeping the pain from being thrown mild. I saw the two of them disappear shortly after regaining my composure, and wondered where they had gone. Hungry, I sought out the kitchen and got myself something to eat. I heard an angry shout echo from somewhere in the castle, but couldn't make out any words other than something like "no." Shrugging to myself, I kept eating, wondering why one of them was so angry enough that they yelled at the other so loudly. I heard more shouting, and then they appeared near me. I looked up, confused.

Entity 303 left silently, and Herobrine sat with me, looking more embarrassed than anything.

"What's wrong?"

"It took a little bit of a demonstration to let him know just who he felt love for." I was disgusted, but Herobrine held up a hand before I could reply. "I only called the other minions and let him look at them each in turn, seeing who made him feel wanted the most."

"And?"

"Null. Really, though, I never expected one of my minions to be gay. I don't think ill of that minority, I just never thought it'd be that way."

"Well, when they spent all that time together… things can change."

"Mmm…"

We stayed in the Nether until noon, going back and warming my house up for the night. It wasn't long before he suggested dinner, and I agreed eagerly, having saved up money so we could go out for sushi. Herobrine was interested to say the least, but when he saw the raw fish, he was confused. I tricked him into trying some, and he really enjoyed himself, but kept his chopsticks to his own plate, thankfully. Once we finished dinner, we went back to my house. It was one night neither of us wanted to remember, with everything that had gone on.

Thankfully, that would be it for a while.

* * *

 ***Plot twist! The minions can go to Earth! And other things... but I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to follow, fave, and review! Bye!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note: Ooh, more theme stuff, and little teaser at the very end. Enjoy the chapter!***

* * *

 **Kat's Pov**

"KAT! COME ON!"

I laughed as I ran away from him, the Darkness silencing my footsteps as I ran. I had splashed him with water as I was taking a bath in the small pond. He had turned the water into harmless lava for a moment, but he didn't count on me retaliating. I laughed at his frustration, and bolted for the roofed forest, where he would quickly lose me. I then felt myself hit the ground face-first, and heard a grunt behind me. I pouted, having not been able to outrun him.

"Hi, I'm Herobrine. Have we met?"

"Whatever…"

"Honestly, did you think you'd outrun me?"

He let me up, and I got up from the blocky ground. We had been in Minecraft for a few Earth hours, not doing much. I had decided I wanted a bath, and he had come along with me, thinking he would start a mine and look for diamonds. Sadly, my "curves" had distracted him and he had played the lava prank on me.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Kat. I just can't resist your beauty, you know."

"Pervert… I need another bath now because you tackled me."

He laughed, and I shivered, my wet hair making me cold. He teleported us back to the pond, and he held me, not letting go. I groaned, trying to escape his iron grip.

"Oh, come on, now, my little kitty Kat… you know we're plenty close enough to bathe together, don't you? Besides, we're in Minecraft… you won't see it, and I won't see anything."

"I am not taking a bath with you!"

"You can't stop me… heheh."

"At least don't pull that lava shit again," I growled, defeated.

I felt myself released from his grasp, and sighed as I undressed again out of his sight, leaving my clothes in a small cove. The water prevented him from seeing me, so I was grateful. I heard him dive in, and glared at him, covering myself. I could tell he rolled his eyes, and he swam closer, an evil grin on his face. Splashing him, I dove under the water and swam to the other side of the little pond.

"Kat, you don't have to hide yourself. I just want to see your pretty face anyway."

"Yeah right."

He got out of the water, and washed his clothes after drying off and putting on his spare outfit. I did the same, but in the little cove I had found hidden away. Once done, I flew up and out to see him talking with the red Steve, the one I had called Red. Red noticed me, and Herobrine turned to see me there, waiting.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You're not. Red was just giving me some diamonds for my collection."

Red gave me one last look, his black eye sockets giving me the chills. I began walking back to our house next to Herobrine, but our walk went by in silence, until the house came into view.

"You're not still mad at me, are you, Kat?"

"I just… I'm just annoyed, Herobrine. I get it, we are close enough, but I'm not quite ready. I know I said I was before, but I changed my mind."

"Well, I won't rush you. It's not like I planned to fall in love with you. Nobody plans falling in love, right?"

"It just happens."

Once we hopped through, I went about cleaning the house, vacuuming the carpet floor and washing the countertops. I saw Herobrine staring at the television, confused, and peeked to see what was on.

"It isn't working. Normally I can concentrate my fire into lightning, and use a few sparks to power this thing."

"Weird. Maybe it's too scorched to work?"

"Oh, I didn't think about the scorching."

"It's fine. I'll order a new one. In the meantime, you could watch YouTube videos. There's some about the new you slowly accumulating."

"There's someone trying to replace me?"

"No, I mean the you that you are now. There's at least ten videos on there, and they're the most highly viewed right now. It's all anyone is talking about, even the news stations."

"I'm that popular?"

"Only because of me… I'm seen as more of a sidekick, though, sadly."

"Thanks."

I sat down with him at the computer, and saw he was watching one of the new videos. He was seen atop a mountain formation in an extreme hills biome, and the person playing readied their sword, afraid. Something was thrown from the game Herobrine, down from atop the mountain. The player slowly went and picked it up, keeping their view trained on the motionless Herobrine. It took its place in their hotbar, and it was a diamond block. The player ran towards their house, but as they were about to enter, he appeared before the door, making the player stop. By the voice of the player, I could tell it was a female. She waited, staring, knowing she couldn't get away, mumbling in fear to herself. Then a book and quill appeared in Herobrine's had and he paused, then threw the book down, the female player inching closer, and eventually picked up the book and moved away. As she opened the book, she stopped mumbling and was utterly shocked at what the book said.

 **I am changing… do not be so scared. Would you like another block of diamond?**

I smiled when she closed the book and saw Herobrine had opened the door and gone inside the house, placing down a diamond block. It was clear he had more, as the block was still in his hand, but he looked at the player, and said in the chat, 'Go on, take it. I have more than I know what to do with.' Then he disappeared, and the player checked their Server status, she was the only one on.

"I remember that… I could hear her talking."

"She was terrified… but that's the oldest of the 'new' ones. Check the most recently uploaded one."

He clicked on the one I pointed to, and it was obvious this player was a lot more lax when they saw Herobrine.

"Hey, look, it's him! I heard he's been acting differently, guys," said the YouTuber, a male this time. "Supposedly he doesn't try to kill you anymore, but he still teleports around and does weird stuff… at least that's what I've heard."

They slowly approached Herobrine, who was currently facing away and building a small structure. As soon as the player got within five blocks of him, he turned around, and just stared at the player. Waiting, he spoke in the chat again.

'Hello, mortal. How are you today?'

"Um… I'm fine…"

'That's great!'

"Did he seriously just say…"

'I did. Have you not heard of the new way I am?'

"O-oh… wait, how did you know about that?"

Suddenly Herobrine was in the room right behind the male YouTuber, who freaked out as he saw his face-cam. A sincere smile was on Herobrine's face, and he gently tapped the shoulder of the YouTuber.

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE HERE!"

"Um… yes."

The YouTuber then proceeded to faint, and the video ended just as Herobrine disappeared back into the computer.

"You made quite the impression on the world with that trick, you know. People aren't afraid of you, they're afraid of Earth you."

"I don't blame them… but it's nice to know that they aren't so afraid of me anymore, at least when I'm in the game. So when were you thinking you'd change your Minecraft skin?"

"Why?"

"Because you're the default Alex skin when you're in Minecraft. Your physical features are starting to change because of it."

"Oh, well then I'll get started right now."

 **Herobrine's Pov**

I moved away from the computer, letting Kat get to work on her skin, and went around the house again, looking at all the non-cubic shapes. It was still amazing to me how so full of life Earth seemed.

 _Master?_

 _Demon? What do you want?_

 _You enjoy this… place?_

 _I do. Now be quiet._

My demon shrunk back down, and I went outside, talking a walk around the neighborhood, nodding to everyone who greeted me. I was growing impatient with myself, I wanted control over Earth _now_ , as Kat and I had already finished making me the sole ruler of Minecraft in our country. Then I remembered: Notch, or Markus Persson as he was known on Earth. A grin grew across my face and I located him quickly, lifting off the ground right in front of people, and flew towards Notch. Eventually I found him, and landed outside his mansion. Knowing the door was likely unlocked, I slowly turned the knob, and then flung the door open.

"NOTCH!"

"What? Who's here?"

I closed the door behind me and welcomed myself into his home. I smirked as I spotted him, and he rolled his eyes when he saw me.

"Come _on_ , nobody here calls you Notch to your face, do they?"

"Actually, they do, sometimes."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you. Oh, yeah, and my girlfriend and I took over your precious creation."

"What girlfriend?"

"The Alex skin you see with me all the time. She's working on changing it right now."

"I haven't seen you on any servers, though."

"That's because she talks to everyone before I go and connect my code to the server heart. I go in alone, and slip through crowds barely noticed. Those that do notice me just say hello, and I continue on my way."

I had never seen Notch so red. He was angry, and he honestly looked like a cherry or some other red fruit.

"You took over every server!?"

"No, just the ones in Kat's country. I intend to begin moving further out soon. You may want to calm down, you're beginning to look like a tomato."

That surprised him. "How do you know about tomatoes?"

"I've learned a lot in the four months I've been here. Some things I've learned about are better left unsaid, however."

"You found another Lara."

"No, I found Kat, her element is Darkness, which is Fire's love. It just so happens I love Kat as well."

Throughout the whole conversation, I was calmly asking and answering him, until I decided he had learned enough about what was new with me.

"You must have an ulterior motive, Herobrine."

"Of course I do, why else would I come to Earth?"

He growled, knowing I wouldn't give it up.

"You know what the best part about coming here, is, Notch," I asked, my voice suddenly going demonic.

He stammered for a few moments, now afraid. "What," he asked, his voice barely confident.

"No respawn for you," I grinned.

I teleported home, pushing my demon back down where it belonged, and saw Kat staring at the computer, looking at her new skin. I was surprised, it had white eyes like myself, but also the palest gray irises and pupils. She looked up and saw me, and greeted me flatly. As I inspected the skin closer, she wore a blue hoodie with white strings, a green shirt beneath the hoodie, and navy jeans. I gently placed my hands on her shoulders, and she turned her head to see me leaning over her left shoulder.

"Herobrine… I'm not convinced that you're only here to be with me, and to explore Earth."

"Of course not," I stated bluntly. "I want to take control of Earth too."

"Doesn't that sound a little, I don't know, cliché?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess if I know 'bad guys,' their ultimate plan that, honestly, _never works_ , is to take over the world with machines or their supernatural powers or whatever. Either that or they want to cause mass destruction and hopefully human extinction. It never works, so can you just be content with being the sole ruler of Minecraft?"

"I suppose…"

She yawned, stretching, and went to change into her pajamas. Thinking about what she had said, I decided to go without taking over the world, thinking that Minecraft could literally get me anywhere I wanted to be. When she was ready to go to bed, she said goodnight and laid down. I waited until she fell asleep to lay down with her.

 **Kat's Pov**

Herobrine had suggested we have pancakes the next morning, so we made the pancakes together. When he added a secret ingredient, I growled playfully and told him to tell me what it was.

"Tell me tell me tell me! Come on!"

"I added heat," he said, turning on the stovetop.

"Oh, haha, very funny."

"I'm not very good at making puns, but you are."

"Well yeah, my dad had lots of them, but y'know…"

"What is it?"

"Goats are like mushrooms, and if you shoot a duck, I'm scared of toasters," I said casually.

He paused, staring at me like I had five heads. "Umm… what?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Well, uhm…"

I burst out laughing, unable to keep in in any longer. I saw him ease up a little, and heard him chuckle, flipping the pancakes that were currently in the pan.

"Of course… I should have at least expected that from you, Kat…"

I gave him a quick kiss and we sat down, eager to eat. Once we finished, I started up the dishwasher after adding our breakfast dishes and felt him hug me from behind. I stood upright, and felt him rest his chin on my right shoulder this time.

"What is it, Herobrine?"

"What, I can't hold you like this?"

"You always do this when you want something."

"I want nothing but to hold you… for now."

"Can we sit on the sofa together instead?"

He teleported us immediately, and I felt myself on his lap, sitting sideways. I rolled my eyes and leaned against him, my face on his chest. I noticed he wasn't wearing any of that potion, but I knew he had taken a shower this morning.

 _What is he getting at? Hmm…_

"I want you to be able to trust me, Kat."

"Oh, well good. I do, though, already."

"I want you to trust me _more_ than that, though…"

I knew what he was getting at by his tone. I sighed. "Maybe someday…"

"I'm sorry about this morning… I thought you might have enjoyed that…"

"Well, not when you're… y'know…"

"I can't help it, you're such a wonderful woman…"

"Herobrine… if I asked you a question, one that was really personal, would you answer it?"

"I won't try to hide anything from you, Kat, so, yes."

"Okay…"

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Did you ever have these feelings with Lara?"

"Only once, in a similar situation to the first time. We only kissed by accident… and the day she stole everything from me was the day I was going to confront her about it."

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, but… you may want to move…"

"But I'm comfy here."

"Not in a few moments, you won't be."

"Oh," I said, moving off him, swinging my legs off the couch.

He disappeared, and I assumed he was upstairs or somewhere else. I turned on the television, unsettled by just how close proximity to me made him excited. I watched the weather, and it was going to rain tomorrow. I smiled, it would be a good day to go get soup at my favorite soup place. When I heard coming down the stairs, I noticed he was cleaned.

"You took a shower too, in just that amount of time?"

"I can be efficient when I want to be."

I hummed in acknowledgement, and looked back to the television. The current news was on, and it was all the same politics and murders and burning buildings. All the same tragic stuff. It was rare something good would make it onto the news. I turned it off, and looked over to see him staring at me.

"What?"

"I was thinking about how much you look like Lara. It's amazing, really."

"So… I have a question. Are you really thirty? Was Lara something more of a mother figure to you or something?"

"You could say that. We were far apart in age, almost twenty years, but my mental age is far more than thirty. I can sense that your mental age is more than twenty-eight."

"Oh… y'know its funny."

"What is?"

"That me, as old as I am, was playing a video game. Yeah, life is busy usually, but that day… everything changed for me. I had to quit my job because I was worried you'd be running around killing everyone in sight…"

"I know I changed drastically. I wasn't exactly myself when I was stalking and killing players."

"Now I don't really have to work… we mine minerals and stuff in Minecraft, and are able to bring them back here, and then we sell them to jewelers."

"That isn't how it normally works?"

"No, when people get jobs on Earth, they have to go through a process before they get hired. Once hired, they have to follow a strict schedule and follow the manager's rules or their boss' rules. If they do it right, they get their pay. But, because only you and I, and possibly Notch, can find and produce high-quality, uncut diamonds and emeralds, and lapis, gold, silver, rubies and all those sorts of minerals, we'd be able to corner the market if we really wanted to."

"Sounds weird. I much prefer selling them to jewelers, that way we don't have to work at them."

"Well, with the abundant supply we have, it really wouldn't be hard to corner them, but I agree, doing the work with the minerals would be painstaking."

"So what do you want to do with the rest of the day?"

That was a good question. It was just past lunchtime now, but neither of us were hungry. I suggested we take a walk to the pond behind my house. Agreeing, Herobrine went and waited outside for me. I got some stuff to feed the ducks, and we went and sat on the edge of the water. Herobrine had constructed a small spot where we could sit and be above the ducks but still over the water. I had put together a bag of mixed foods for the ducks. Oats, halved or quartered grapes, rice, dried mealworms, and cracked corn were all mixed together in the bag. I pulled out a small handful and tossed it out to the ducks.

"I'm glad we decided to take a walk. Ending our walk like this is a nice way to relax."

"Kat?"

"Hmm?"

"If you had never met me, how do you think our lives would be different?"

"I guess… I might've just kept working until I could retire."

"No, I mean, what would you be doing right now if you never met me?"

"I'd be working, getting ready for my lunch break. Then after my lunch break, I'd wait for my shift to be over. Then I'd come home, eat dinner, and watch some television or play Minecraft. Then after about ten minutes of that, I'd go to bed, and repeat the day. Except on weekends."

"I'd probably be… wandering the files still."

"It's weird to think about that."

I tossed another handful to the ducks, and they quacked to each other, talking amongst themselves. I felt my free hand taken by Herobrine, and I smiled, blushing. He pulled me closer to him, using telekinesis to put the bag of duck food between us on our lap.

"What are you doing, Herobrine? Won't you get—"

"No, not like this."

I smiled as he put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Kat, I love you."

"I love you too, Herobrine."

We fed the ducks for a while, talking about nothing and watching the ducks swim around the hidden pond after their food ran out. I felt a chill run down my spine, and looked up. The sky was getting dark.

"It'll be nighttime soon. Want me to teleport us back?"

"Yes, please."

He teleported us back to the house, and I got into my pajamas, not needing to go anywhere else for the night. I saw him in the kitchen, preparing to cook.

"What are you making?"

"It's your favorite."

"Pancakes for dinner? We just had that for breakfast."

"No. The chicken pick… what was it again?"

"You know the recipe but not the name?"

"Well, now that I'm partially human I'm not remembering everything as well as I used to."

"It's 'chicken piccata.' I'm surprised you knew it was my favorite dish."

"I peeked at your memories, but only for that."

"You… you didn't happen to see anything else, did you," I asked, blushing.

"Um, hmm… not that I can remember. Why?"

"No reason!"

"Kat, have you been thinking up fantasies," he teased.

"No, its worse," I grumbled.

"Dreams, huh? Did you forget about me being able to control dreams?"

"I guess so… why haven't you just done it?"

"Heheh… I guess I was just enjoying your dreams of… us, a little too much."

I blushed more, and put my face in my hands. I hated that he was so much more powerful than I was, it was infuriating. I couldn't keep him out of my head while I slept, though, I didn't know how. I could always ask him, but…

"I'd respect your choice, though, if you wanted me to stop, even though your sleeping mind is a beautiful place, almost as beautiful as you."

"Okay, what's with you?"

"What?"

"You're acting… weird."

"Weird how?"

"Like… like you're not even a tiny bit evil."

"I get it, I can be a bit insensitive, but… you know that, so I'm sure you're alright with it."

"I guess so."

"Look, today was a great day, I think. I enjoyed sitting by the pond and feeding the ducks with you. I'm still going through some changes from fully code and fully evil to a mostly good human, alright?"

"Okay, sorry…"

I heard him sigh, he had turned to me, keeping an eye on the stove where he was cooking the chicken.

"I just… find it hard to believe, Herobrine. I get it, you've changed, but you've never spoken like that to me, before. You've always just done what you want."

"Well, since we became a couple, and unofficial one, that's been different for me. I really love you, Kat, I just hope you'll understand my dilemma."

I smiled at him, and nodded. He finished cooking, and set the meal already plated before me on the table. We ate in silence, with only the sound of the rain outside to disturb us. We watched the news while sitting on the sofa, the rain had stopped, but then an orange glow from down the street caught my attention. I quickly changed into some decent clothes, and pulled him outside with me. We ran down the street where police and firefighters were already on the scene. People were shouting from the inside.

"Can you—"

"Stand back, all of you," he roared, moving toward the building with impressive speed.

One hand was outstretched toward the building, and the fire came off the building, pulled by some invisible force into his hand. I watched in awe as the firefighters stepped back, as well as the police, and I moved up beside him, cautious.

"Kat, get in there and help everyone get out of that building. I can only do so much to keep it up and stable right now. Make sure if you get stuck, use your abilities before anything else."

"Right."

 **Herobrine's Pov**

She ran into the building, but I concentrated on keeping it stable and the fire from springing back up again. I saw people being lowered to the ground by the Darkness, and my demon, though subdued, yearned to take control and help them.

 _It's good that you want to help them, but not this time._

 _Yes, Master, but…_

 _I will make sure they are alright._

I saw a flash of white in the building, and then it imploded, sending bricks and debris everywhere. My heart stopped for a moment, and I only felt one fading presence in the building.

"KAT!"

Running toward the fallen building, I dug through the rubble until I found her. She was still breathing, but it was faint.

"No, Kat…"

"Mm?"

Her eyes opened a little, and a weak smile grew across her face as she saw me.

"Herobrine… you saved them."

"Kat, don't go…"

"I'll… come back, won't I?"

"Please, don't…"

A new feeling overcame me, but I only focused on Kat at that moment.

"Why?"

"Because… you'll be dead…"

"Silly… you made me immortal."

"I did, but I don't… I don't want you to die!"

Her eyes paled, and she stopped breathing. Her dead eyes were fixated on me, but they saw nothing.

"No! Kat!"

I bent low over her dead body, and I felt something warm and wet on my face. I brought up my hand to see it was tears falling from my eyes. I didn't care, I stayed there, but pulled her body from the rubble. I stayed next to her, holding her ice-cold hand, waiting for her to come back. While I waited, I had closed her eyes, and simply stared.

"Sir… what are you waiting for?"

"Something you wouldn't understand, mortal," I growled.

"I know she was dear to you by the way you're acting, but she's dead."

"Shut up… she's just… in a form a stasis. You wouldn't understand it because you're mortal."

"And she isn't?"

"Not anymore… thankfully."

 **Kat's Pov**

I woke up in a dark place, it was all nothingness. Then, faintly, I heard voices. Slowly, I sat up to see my parents, my grandparents, and all my dead family members. I cried, and ran up to my parents.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Oh, sweetie…"

"Kat, it's okay. You're here now, a better place."

"I'm… I won't be here forever, though…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… did you see who I met?"

"That Brian guy, right?"

"His name is Herobrine, Dad, and he… he made me… immortal."

"Why are you dead, then?"

"I don't know… I guess I just got too many injuries from the building falling in on top of me."

I saw myself fading, and was pulled away from them. I began sinking into the groundless air, and they smiled.

"We'll see you again, I'm sure of it."

"I know we will."

Everything was dark, but it was warm where I was. I felt my left hand, it seemed like warm flames cloaked my body. I saw fire when I woke, and flexed my hand that was encased. The grip on my hand tightened, and the flames went away. I saw Herobrine above me again, and he smiled, tears falling from his eyes.

"Grief… over me?"

"So that's what this heart-wrenching feeling is? Grief?"

"Yeah…"

He pulled me to sit up, and I realized we were in my house. I felt dizzy, but looked around my house, anyway. Nothing was out of place.

"Everything's all set, Kat. You were only out for the night and half of today."

"Oh, good…"

I found him in the bed next to me suddenly, and snuggled up to him, burying my face in his chest. He held me protectively, combing his fingers through my hair.

"My little kitty Kat…"

I smiled at his nickname for me, and looked up at him. He held my face with his deceivingly fragile hands.

"You're alright, now?"

"Yeah… I think so. How… how did you get me here?"

"Teleportation. I kept the house clean while you recovered."

"No wonder you look so tired."

We shared a laugh, and I hugged him closer, burying my face in his chest again.

"Why do you do that?"

"It's… comforting. I know you like it when I do this…"

"It's comforting for me, too, I suppose… but, maybe a little much."

"Why?"

"Kat… it's…"

"Y'know, I think—"

"I'll… be right back."

He disappeared, and I heard the water turn on upstairs. Confused and still quite embarrassed, I stayed where I was. Why did he get _that_ excited? It wasn't unusual for him to get excited when I was in close proximity, but I hadn't even been sitting on his lap, sideways as I usually did when relaxing. I heard him talking to himself, or probably his demon, and he was… angry?

"Okay… I'm back."

"Herobrine… how about tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is when I trust you enough."

His eyes grew round, and I drew away from him a little bit.

"Kat… are you sure?"

"I feel ready to… to trust you."

"Don't do this if you don't want to. It's fine if—"

"It's not fine, Herobrine! If you get so excited so easily, you obviously need—"

"Kat," he said, stopping me. "I don't _need_ anything. Not when I'm with you. You're the only person I'll ever truly love, and I don't want to ruin that."

"It won't ruin it, silly, it'll _strengthen_ our relationship."

"I don't know how I'll react, though. I'm still evil, and still half code."

"I'm sure it'll be just fine," I said, silencing him by kissing him shortly.

He sighed, and nodded. "Alright… tomorrow, then…"

"Did you want to start early," I asked, confused by his sigh.

"No, I'd rather not do it at all…"

He left me alone, then, gone somewhere where I couldn't feel his presence. I was saddened, he probably didn't trust _himself._ He was sullen when he came back that night, and went upstairs. I managed a glimpse of him covered in blood as he flew up the stairs and disappeared into the shower. Once he was finished, he seemed happier. He managed to fake a small smile, and I stood up, going over to him.

"Are you sure, still, Kat? I… don't think I'd be a very good father."

"It'll be fine."

As we laid in bed together, I felt him slip a hand beneath my pajamas. I sighed, smiling, and turned over. We kissed, deeply in love, and he found his way to what he was searching me for.

It was a sleepless night.

* * *

 ***Don't** **forget to follow, fave, and review! And the teaser wasn't really a teaser, heheh. You'll just have to keep waiting.***


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Note: Okay, so! (First off, woo! Double update!) This chapter has a dream flashback, which contains some smut (M/F). If you don't want to read that, stop reading when Hero lays down to sleep, and just skip to the end of the chapter. (Yes, actual sleep, not the smut; don't tell me you haven't noticed they've shared a bed** ** _for sleep_** **since about chapter 4) For those who don't mind reading that, please enjoy and don't leave mean reviews. I'll just ignore you anyway. :) Also, don't get too attached to Launi… just sayin'. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.***

* * *

 **Herobrine's Pov**

Launi sat in the living room, playing with her toys, while Kat was making breakfast. Launi was three, just beginning to talk. She had blonde hair, green eyes, her skin was fair, and she was tall enough where she could tug on my sleeves when standing. She wasn't quite old enough to understand much of anything, but she said "no" a lot. At least she knew what that meant, and she could talk more than any child, at least Kat said so.

"Breakfast is ready!"

We all sat down at the table, and I noticed Kat had taken less for her meal than usual. I was confused but let it slide until we sat down to watch television. Keeping my voice low while I watched Launi play, I voiced my concern for her.

"What happened to you, Kat? Ever since you came home from the hospital, you haven't been eating like you usually do."

"I'm… fine, Herobrine. Don't worry about it."

"It's obvious you aren't. You can tell me, you know. I'm here for you."

"Well… when I had Launi, I was… fat."

"You aren't anymore."

"But I gained a lot of weight."

"Are you sure about that? Have you looked in the mirror, lately?"

I had noticed her ribs were beginning to show, and she shook her head "no."

"Go look. You'll see why I haven't let you out of the house when you realize just how bad you've gotten."

She was sullen as she walked into the half bath and looked into the floor mirror. She gasped, and felt her side. I saw her gulp, and she came back over.

"I… didn't realize…"

"It's alright. Just next time, eat more. Alright? You haven't been looking very well for the past month."

She nodded, and I gently put my arm around her.

"You know, even if you hadn't lost any of the weight you had gained, I would still love you, Kat."

She leaned her head on my shoulder, and I warmed her using some harmless fire. Launi looked up at the cartoon on the TV as soon as I changed the channel, and I pulled Kat to her feet. I brought her into the kitchen and sat with her after turning off the TV and leaving Launi to play with her toys, luckily she couldn't choke on them.

"Really, Kat, you should have something more to eat."

"Like what?"

"Something that will help you gain weight, because you look really sick like that." She winced, my tone had been harsher than I meant it to be. "Sorry, I didn't… mean to say it like that. Hmm…"

"Well… maybe you could do some research on it?"

"Alright… just try to eat something, even if its not that healthy."

She nodded and I stood up, going over to the computer and doing some research, as suggested.

 **Kat's Pov**

I was haunted by the way I had looked in the mirror. Getting up shakily, I went to the pantry, looking for something that might help promote weight gain. I saw a few different items, then spotted my favorite flavor of potato chips in a small bag. As I reached for them, I heard a triumphant "aha" from Herobrine in the other room. Then his presence was gone, and returned a few minutes later with a grocery bag in his hand as he pushed it toward me. There were not only some sweets and some crunchy, salty "snacks" inside, but also…

"What are these things," I asked, pulling out one of the plainly wrapped granola-bar looking items.

"Don't ask, just eat them. I promise they won't hurt you or your immune system."

"Okay…"

I opened the wrapper and took a bite. It didn't taste like much of anything, but it was extremely chewy. As I took note of the flavor more, it almost tasted like pasta. I ate just the one, as my stomach was used to smaller meals by that time anyway. However, determined to be healthier, I ate the rest of the bag of potato chips I had found in the pantry. I was very full afterwards, but I felt alright.

"You're full already?"

I nodded, but he was smiling kindly.

"Herobrine, I…"

"Kat, it's fine. You needed to eat, and you did. If you get hungry again, come back and have more. Just don't let Launi get into the sweets, or the bars."

I nodded and put the items away, not wanting Launi to be able to reach them. Herobrine was playing with her, sitting on the floor.

"Daddy, are you famous?"

"Why do you ask that, Launi?"

"Because Mommy says you're a good guy."

 **Herobrine's Pov**

I chuckled, and put down Launi's toy that was in my hand.

"I guess you could say I'm usually a 'good guy,' but I'm not that famous."

"What about the TV? I see you on the TV sometimes."

"Launi, enough," Kat said gently. "You're not old enough to understand why your father is famous yet."

I looked up at Kat, her paling green eyes fixated on me.

"Kat, we have to tell her sometime. She'll find out eventually."

Kat sighed, and gestured to the computer dejectedly while looking at me.

I took Launi's hand, and she followed me, confused, until I pulled her into the computer with me. She gasped and squealed in delight when she saw the cubic world, and turned around in a circle.

"This is my first home, Launi. I lived in this place, but not the house that's already built."

"Why didn't you tell me!? This is amazing!"

She ran off, faster than I thought she could have, and raced after her, making sure to keep an eye on her. Then she screamed.

"Launi!?"

"Ahhh! Monster!"

I teleported instantly to her, and Entity 303 was there, standing over her menacingly. When he saw me, he looked between myself and Launi, then his eyes went wide and he moved away from her.

"A-apologies, my Lord, I had no idea…"

"It's fine, you didn't hurt her."

"Daddy, w-who is this?"

"His name is Entity 303. He's one of my… friends."

I gave him a warning look, making sure he knew he was still my minion. He nodded, giving a nervous yellow smile.

"You should bush your teeth, Enty."

"Oh, uh… they're permanently like this, mistress Launi. I can't help it."

She hummed her acknowledgement, and looked up at me.

"Daddy, can we go home now?"

"Sure."

I teleported us back, and she ran up to her mother, hugging her.

"Mommy, I saw Daddy's first home! It was amazing, 'cept when Enty showed up and scare me a little."

"Entity 303 was there?"

"It was fine, he didn't know until he saw me and compared us."

"Well, better tell all your minions, then."

"I'll do it now."

I left, going back into Minecraft and calling all my minions. I shared with them a memory of Launi, when she was smiling, and said she was my daughter.

"Understood, Lord Herobrine. She will be protected at all costs, even if it costs us our own lives."

"She isn't immortal. If she comes here and dies, I'll be sure you won't forget it."

The four of them looked at each other, and all but the Angel of Death shuddered in fear. I raised and eyebrow at the black, winged monster, and it shrugged.

"I do not fear my own doing. It is a consequence of my sins as a mortal."

"You're mortal?"

"No, sir, however I became immortal in being reborn into what I am now. Do you remember your friend, Eras?"

"Eras… hmm…"

I thought for a while, noticing the rest of my minions dispersing, and finally looked back at the Angel. Eras had been my mortal friend when I had first spawned, and in the time when my demon had overtaken me, I had killed him by pulling him into the game. Eras had been a wonderful friend.

"I suspect you are Eras?"

"I am Eras, my Lord."

"I apologize for what I did."

"I would rather you didn't. I much prefer this life."

"You do? What about being my minion?"

"It is… something I had to get used to."

"I'm sure it was… still, though, you'd rather be an Angel of Death than my friend?"

"Even after the new realization, yes."

I paused, thinking again. The winged being stood patiently, my old friend's body now a flight-gifted death bringer, silent as night itself.

"Eras… be my friend again. I did not kill you, my demon did. I have control over it now."

"It would be an honor, my Lord."

"It's Herobrine to you, if we are to be friends, besides when my minions are around."

"Thank you…"

The Angel flew off, and I returned to Launi and Kat, they were asleep on the sofa. Smirking, I gently moved the two apart and moved Kat, waking her gently.

"Hmmm… Herobrine?"

"Yep, I'm back."

"You were gone a while."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I found out that one of my minions was my friend before my demon's days."

"Oh, that's… interesting."

I teleported us to the bed, and she giggled as if she was a little kid. I smiled as I brushed her hair away from her face. She kissed me and turned over, going back to sleep.

* * *

"Mom, it's only high school!"

"I know, but I wanted to make sure you're ready."

"I don't need you to collect my stuff for me! I've got it, besides, I'm sure the teachers won't mind if I don't have everything with me the first day. I'm a freshman, aren't I?"

"C'mon, Kat, listen to your daughter," I interrupted, hoping to stop a fight, "She will be fine."

Kat sighed in defeat. "Alright, have fun at school, sweetie."

"I will. Thanks, Dad."

Launi flew off to school, her backpack securely over her shoulders.

"I hope she'll be alright. She always gets bullied, she told me."

"That's because everyone is jealous of her, Kat. She has abilities like we do, and the young adults that she goes to school with don't, it's that simple."

"Did you tell her that?"

"I also told her she's mortal."

"So she knows we aren't?"

"She does. It's fine, she's a smart girl."

 **Kat's Pov**

I nodded, and he pulled me toward the computer. I smiled and we jumped through, heading for the server that was always crowded, the one that worshipped him. We had begun to call it Home Server, and simply enjoyed playing the party games.

"How about some SkyWars, today?"

"Aww, but I always lose that one, you're too good at that."

"Maybe I'll let you win this time."

"Or maybe I can come up with a plan," I said defiantly.

"You know it wouldn't work."

"Yeah… you're right… I'll just be happy to come in second place again."

"What did you expect after all that fight training? I taught you everything _you_ know, not everything _I_ know. Only thing we aren't allowed to do is use our elements."

"Alright, let's go."

I pressed my hand to the sign, and was transported to a waiting lobby that floated in the middle of nowhere over an empty abyss. I used the Darkness to hide myself from everyone, but once we were in our drop cages, I let myself be known, and Herobrine was right next to me. He grinned sadistically, and we dropped. I grabbed my meager supplies and began building toward the center. As usual, I was the first one there, but then almost immediately was attacked as I looted the center chest. Fighting back, I saw it was just another player, not Herobrine, who had punched me. Instinctively, I had whipped out my obsidian sword and hit them, and in another few swipes, they died. I celebrated for a split second, then finished looting the chest. I saw the chat come up and saw a conversation between two players who had decided to team.

'Of course he's gonna win, do you even realize who he is?'

'I know, I know, but it'd be nice to win against him, claim some bragging rights for myself.'

'I know what ya mean, but maybe we can beat his girlfriend.'

'Yeah! Lets get her!'

I felt a punch to my back and saw Herobrine standing there, and he pointed to the only other two players still alive. I sighed, but then felt his hand on my shoulder.

"If you can beat them, I'll let you win today."

"Are you sure?"

"They're pretty good. Every time they team up, they get close to defeating me. My pride will be fine, you can do it, Kat."

I breathed in deeply, and he moved away toward the edge, guarding the center chest. I faced the two players, and when they saw him standing off a ways, they came straight for me. I fought them, but then realized my health was getting low, even with the great armor I had looted from other players. I backed away, glancing at Herobrine. He saw my worry and sighed, getting up from the chest and walking toward me and the two men I was fighting.

'She's low, and it looks like she's outta food.'

'Yeah, it does. Why don't we… what the!?'

Herobrine had teleported behind me, and was staring at the players.

"What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend? You're not going to toy with her like a cat does its prey, are you?"

The two players backed up a little, and he stepped around in front of me, drawing his sword. They charged him, but he easily dispatched the two, and he walked toward the edge with me. I smiled sadly, but he put his back to the edge, confusing me. He leaned in and kissed me, then kicked off from the edge, plummeting into the Void. I was purely surprised, then was teleported to where everyone was, in the winner's lobby, and everyone cheered for me, and I smiled so wide it hurt. I looked at Herobrine, and he gave me a little nod, grinning back. Then I was teleported back to the main lobby, and everyone congratulated me on my first win. I was humble and said I didn't really win, Herobrine had sacrificed his win for me. Immediately, aww's replaced the chat box, and I felt arms around me from behind me.

"I knew you couldn't beat me in that condition, Kat. Next time, I'll be sure to protect you a little better and we'll have ourselves a real battle to the death."

"Heheheh, okay."

"Let's see what you got for first place, huh?"

"Oh, right."

We found a nice little area to open my prize chest, and once I opened it, I was surprised. There was a transformation item that I could use any time I liked, as many times as I liked, and fifty thousand of the server's in-game currency. I looked at the transformation item, and realized I only had one transformation, to make myself look exactly like Herobrine. I was surprised, and looked at him.

"Huh, they really do like me, don't they?"

"It takes skill to get first place in that game."

"Or a powerful boyfriend who loves you more than all the worlds of Minecraft and Earth."

I laughed and hugged him, and he put his arms around me gently.

"I love you, Herobrine."

"Love you too, little kitty Kat. Well, Launi will be home in a few Minecraft weeks. Why don't we play some more SkyWars and see if you can finally beat me?"

"Okay, but… if I manage to win by some way other than pure strength, promise not to hurt me?"

"I would never hurt you unless it was in SkyWars, or some other fighting mini-game."

"Okay, then let's go!"

We played more SkyWars, and in one particular game, I faced off against Herobrine yet again, and was losing badly. He smiled at me, and I was breathing heavily. I was down on my knees, but he helped me to my feet and towards the edge. I looked down at the plain blue sky, and looked at him, pleading.

"I won our fight, Kat."

"I know…"

"Well?"

"A kiss before I jump?"

"Heheh, alright."

I leaned on him heavily, making him hold me up more.

"I feel guilty making you come in second place this way."

"Don't be. I don't want your pride to be hurt."

"It's not my pride, Kat. It's my slowly returning conscience."

"Well…"

In one swift movement, I reversed our positions and kicked him off the edge, sending him into the Void. I collapsed, and laid down on the ground on a patch of wool that happened to be nearby. I breathed a sigh of relief as I landed back in the lobby, and went over to the small barn where I could rest under the shade of the barn, and where there were soft bales of hay stacked up. An impressed Herobrine stood in the doorway, smiling at me.

"Hey," I said, tired.

"I honestly wouldn't have expected that from you, Kat."

"I wanted to win, simple as that… but in a sort of fair way."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Only if you promise not to be mean."

He laughed and sat next to me, and I leaned on him.

"Too many rounds of SkyWars, eh?"

"Yeah… let's go home."

I found myself on my sofa in the house, and smiled at the familiar Earth surroundings. Launi was flustered as she came home, looking at him angrily.

"What? What'd I do?"

"Dad, why didn't you _tell_ me that you were once the _ultimate bad guy_ of Minecraft!? All the people at school, even the teachers, are terrified of me!"

"I didn't tell you because it's not me anymore. Well, it sort of is… but that's not my point. The point is, when I met your mother, she changed me. Her love made me human again, and now I'm not completely evil anymore."

"But still! You could have told me," Launi shrieked.

"Enough," I said softly. "I have a headache, Launi. Go leave the paperwork on—"

"They didn't give me any paperwork. I don't need it because of who I am. Your daughter."

"Oh… okay."

She went and sat down on the small one-seater sofa we had in the living room, and sighed.

"Sorry about yelling, but I just feel like I should have known that before."

"Yes, you should have, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Launi."

"It's kind of important to know my _father_ is this crazy powerful being, y'know?"

"I know, and as your father, I promise I'll only hide what is absolutely necessary."

"Thanks, Dad."

"So besides everyone being terrified, how was school," I asked.

"Meh, boring as usual. I was left alone for the most part because of my heritage."

"Well, that's going to become somewhat of a norm for you."

"Yeah… guess so. Hey, Dad?"

"What is it?"

"Since I don't really have any homework, could we go exploring?"

"Sure."

The two of them left, leaving the house in quiet as I sat there, thinking. I remembered how thin I had been, and felt my side again. I was still thin, but not so thin I could feel my ribs. I was lean and strong, and I was grateful for everything I had.

 **Herobrine's Pov**

"Hey, wait up!"

"Come on, you have abilities like I do, Launi! Use them!"

I was flying up out of her reach, moving away as she got closer. Then, surprisingly, a sword embedded itself into my chest. Launi had thrown her sword, impaling me perfectly where Fire's mark was. I paused, feeling something strange within me.

"Dad, you're okay, right?"

"I… think so…"

I landed and pulled her sword from my chest, and felt my demon shaking. I told it to calm down, but it replied that it needed to feed.

"Shit…"

"Dad!?"

"Go back home, Launi. Give me five minutes."

"Okay?"

"Just go," I said, giving her the diamond sword back.

I flew off, leaving her behind. Her presence disappeared from the world, but I knew she was watching. I made the Minecraft window minimize, and breathed.

 _Master, I—_

 _I know. What do you… eat?_

 _Don't you remember?_

 _Players…_

The demon growled within me, so I let it rise up a bit, but kept it from taking over. I went off to a server that didn't know about me, and killed some players, my demon feeding off their bodies. The cubic bodies laid around me in a pile, and I fully withdrew, letting my demon feast.

 _Master, you must be able to taste this…_

 _Just finish feeding._

 _Please, Master… you might enjoy it._

 _No._

 _But—_

 _I said no._

 _Please?_

 _Why!?_

 _I know you, Master. You would like the way they taste._

I overtook the demon's control, making my body revert back to its normal state. The demon saw me looking at the bodies, and urged me to take a bite of the bloody, ripped-apart flesh. Resisting, I asked if it had eaten enough.

 _For a few centuries, I suppose._

 _Good._

I found a piece of flesh and skin stuck between my teeth. Shuddering, I pulled it from my mouth and threw it to the ground. I hadn't eaten players for a very long time, and I wasn't about to start doing it again.

 _Master…_

 _Alright! Enough, I will… take a bite._

 **Kat's Pov**

A few minutes after Launi had returned, Herobrine did too, but he was a bloody mess.

"Dad! Oh my gosh, are you okay!?"

"No…"

He disappeared, and I felt his presence in the bathroom upstairs.

"Leave him be, Launi. Your father has… tasted flesh."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean his demon needed to feed. I guess it coaxed him into eating some of what it eats himself. He is the sole ruler of Minecraft, so he gets to do whatever he wants."

"So am I like, the princess of Minecraft?"

"You could say that, but you're mortal."

"I know…"

"Launi, don't worry so much. You'll be able to see us when you're dead."

"What about after I die?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dad's friend is the Angel of Death now."

"Hmm… you might become part of one of our elements, or a minion of his."

"That wouldn't be so bad…"

"Kat, could I talk to you upstairs, please?"

Herobrine looked at me from the steps, waiting. By the way he looked, he had taken a shower, as he was no longer covered in blood.

"I'll be right back, Launi. Make yourself something for dinner if I'm not back by dinnertime."

"Okay."

I went upstairs with Herobrine, and he seemed very distracted. I sat down on the side of the bed with him, and he sighed.

"I…"

"You ate human flesh, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"You were _covered_ in blood when you came home. I noticed, it was hard not to."

"I don't think I can forgive myself… and it was a server that didn't even know about me."

"Why did you do it?"

"My demon eats players… and I used to eat them as well, after Lara betrayed me… why, I don't know… but… ugh… now it disgusts me; even still… that flesh was… incredibly good…." He shuddered in response to his own words.

"If you need to tell me something else, now is the time."

"I… I need to leave you and Launi… just for one day. Go back to Minecraft and just… try to find it in myself to never do that again."

"Then you do that, take a whole Earth week if you need to," I said, and kissed him.

I felt him wrap his arms around me, pulling me closer. When we stopped, I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Kat… you know I'm going to age much faster, don't you?"

"Well, I think if we're immortal, it shouldn't matter too much, right?"

"You're right… but I'll try to use one of my abilities to make my outer appearance change. I just… feel bad, I don't want to leave Launi behind…"

"We can still visit you, can't we?"

"I suppose so, but if it's alright, please, only once per Earth day."

"Okay. Let's go back downstairs. I'll explain this to Launi, and you can be there to confirm and apologize to her."

"It's fine, Mom, I already heard."

I looked up to see Launi in the doorway, She looked directly at Herobrine, who met her gaze with a sad one.

 **Herobrine's Pov**

I was hopeless as I looked back at Launi, her gaze was piercing. I could tell she was upset, but I waited for her to say something. When she just stared, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and walked up to her.

"Launi, I know you probably don't understand, but you have to remember I'm _not_ a normal human being. I began my life as fully code, knowing only the world of Minecraft. While I have had years to learn, I still do not, and likely will never function as a normal human being."

"But why you would eat… your own kind…"

"I do not perceive what I did as any form of good. Also, I was swayed by… my demon."

"Oh… alright, it makes sense, I suppose. Just… what about me and Mom?"

"You're going to have to stay here for the most part. I've allowed the both of you one visit per Earth day while I am gone, and we can do whatever we like while we're all together, except I must stay in Minecraft. I do not like it, trust me, but it is for the good of all three of us."

"Okay…"

I teleported downstairs, then looked at the glowing screen, showing me the inviting blocky landscape of Minecraft. _Home_. But was it still my home? I decided, yes, it was, but I was also home whenever I was with Kat and any of our children, this first time, Launi. I saw them coming down the stairs, but jumped through before either of them would see me leave.

"We'll see you again tomorrow," I heard them say in the microphone.

Smiling, I moved off through the blocky landscape, and saw something familiar. A roofed forest with beaches.

 _You didn't have to do that for me, Kat… but I suppose a trip down memory lane will help me become like my old self, the kind, caring Herobrine that nobody ever knew about._

It had been a long time. Memories of my young life exploring and mining with Eras flashed through my mind, making me feel healed already, but I spent a full "game" year in Minecraft, continuing to relive my early teen life. Nothing made me feel happier. Eras, or the Angel of Death, visited me while I was down in a cave.

"Herobrine, what are you doing down here?"

"Healing myself, Eras. I recently had to feed my demon… and it feeds on human flesh. I tasted some myself, so now I am healing from that."

"Oh? Why don't you give your demon to me?"

I laughed, it echoed through the blocky cavern as we walked side by side, just as we used to when mining, looking for lapis, gold, iron, and diamonds. "I feel empty without the bastard, strange as it may seem. My code contains evil, and so does the demon, so it is like giving up part of _me_. It would just be… odd."

"Oh…"

"Eras, do you remember these caves?"

"I do. A creeper blew me up there," he replied, pointing to a small pocket of coal he had mined long ago, but it was now renewed. "And over there, a skeleton shot you twice before hitting a zombie and the zombie acted as a shield while you blocked yourself into the hole you were mining."

We shared a light-hearted laugh, this time the different monsters in the cave ignoring or respectfully nodding to us. It was strange, but I felt myself no longer craving human flesh. The demon within me agree that the livestock in Minecraft would be sufficient, so I was relieved when I went back to Earth, leaving Eras behind, and wanted to see how Null and Entity 303 were doing. They were sitting together on a cliffside, holding hands as they shared a short kiss.

 _As long as they're happy, they deserve to be with someone after what I made Notch put them through… I still don't like that I did that._

"Oh, you're back…"

"Yes, Kat, I've returned."

"Okay… 'mon 'n lie down… sleep… *yawn* with me…"

I smiled, and laid down behind her, as I always slept next to the wall. She pushed back against me, putting us together so I was essentially spooning her.

"Uh, Kat…"

"Mmm?"

"Why are you laying like this?"

"Wha, you don' like et?"

"N-no, of course not, just…"

"Too much talk… sleep…"

I pulled the sheets and blanket up over us, and put my arm around her, over her stomach. She scooted closer, pushing into me for warmth, and said goodnight, sleep slurring her words. I was wide awake, however, her sleepy actions making me quite embarrassed. I noticed a pink blush on her cheeks, and wondered if she had been dreaming of us again. I looked into her sleeping mind to find she was indeed dreaming of us.

 **Kat's Pov (Dream)**

 _Moving in harmony, it was like we were_ made _for each other… his cock felt better and better… I knew he was ready, his love was ready to give me what we both so desperately wanted… a child. Our heated breaths drew closer until we kissed shortly, and he involuntarily spasmed as I writhed beneath him, begging for him to release his seed inside me, to give us a child._

 **Herobrine's Pov**

A soft hum fell on my ears, bringing me back to the waking world, where all was silent in our house. Kat's cheeks had gotten much more red while her dream's intensity had increased, and I was stunned by just how vivid her dream had been. Comforted by how much she loved me, I settled down, and returned to the dream, finally getting some sleep after it ended.

I woke in the morning to find Kat had pressed herself to me in her sleep, her face to my chest, my arm now across her back. It was still dark out, and as it had been last night, the house was quiet. I teleported to the kitchen, having not eaten for quite a while, and was beginning to feel hungry. Looking in the fridge, I saw a small package with a yellow piece of paper stuck to it. It said:

* * *

 **Dad,**

 **I know you came back last night. I was so worried for you I couldn't sleep. So I got up while you and Mom were asleep, and put together something for you. There's food in this little package too, in case you were hungry.**

 **-Launi**

* * *

I was surprised as I read the note, and looked back at the small package. It was plainly wrapped, and had a smiley face written on the wrapping. Closing the kitchen door, I opened the package slowly, wondering just what Launi had put inside. The first item I saw was a candy bar, and beneath it was some steak, still warm from Launi cooking it. I picked it up and used telekinesis to get a fork and knife from the cabinets, and heated it by lighting my hand on fire. Looking back into the box once the steak was heated through, there was some sort of reddish sauce in a glass bottle. It had another note on it.

 **This is hot pepper sauce. It makes your mouth feel like it's on fire. A little goes a long way!**

I smiled and put a few drops on the side of my plate, knowing I would probably like it. I heard footsteps and looked up as Launi opened the door to the kitchen, and jumped at seeing my eyes in the dark.

"Oh, good morning, Dad. I see you found the package I made for you."

"Good morning to you as well. I did find it, thank you. I appreciate it."

"So… after coming back last night, how are you feeling?"

I chuckled softly, she sounded exactly like Kat when she was worried for me. "You don't need to worry so much. Everything is resolved."

"For now…"

"I can see from your memories you talked with your mother about after you die."

"Oh?"

"You're hoping to become part of one of our elements?"

"Yeah…"

 _She can become part of me, Herobrine,_ Fire said in my thoughts.

 _How?_

 _I can give her a mark like you have, except it will not show unless she wants it to._

 _Why don't we ask her, then?_

"I believe I have a solution. If you'd like to become part of my element, Fire can give you a mark, and it won't show unless you want it to."

"Okay, then… yes, I'd like to become part of Fire when I die."

Harmless fire swirled around her, leaving after only a few seconds. She wanted to know where her mark was, and I could just barely see an outline of it. Telling her where it was, she nodded and thanked me.

"You should get ready for school now, Launi."

"I will, I'm just wondering… what do you and Mom do while I'm at school? You don't have jobs, do you?"

"Actually, we're the only beings — besides Notch, I believe — that can enter and exit Minecraft as we please, and so we are able to bring back precious and semiprecious gemstones and metals, as I have changed the code of Minecraft a little since coming to Earth."

"Of all of Minecraft?"

"No, just the Minecraft worlds here at home."

"Can we go exploring later if I don't have homework?"

"Of course. Perhaps I can take you to Home Server with your mother."

"Is—"

"It's a surprise, so I can't tell you."

"Aww, fine."

She hugged me and got ready for school, then headed off, jogging down the road. I heard Kat roll over in bed as I was finishing my meal, and her footsteps coming in to the kitchen as I put my dishes in the sink.

"Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, Herobrine…"

"That was… quite the dream last night."

I saw her face flush red out of the corner of my eye.

"I didn't even realize you were… watching my dreams again."

"I enjoy keeping your dreams from turning into nightmares or night terrors."

"Oh, thanks. I forget sometimes."

"So, would you like to go to Home Server today, with Launi?"

"Actually, that's just what I was hoping to do. Are we going to introduce her to SkyWars?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"Good, then let's do that."

Kat and I waited throughout the day for Launi to get home. Needless to say, we were all very excited.


	8. Chapter 8

***Author's Note: I told you not to get attached to Launi in the last chapter. You'll know why soon enough. Please don't hate me.***

* * *

 **Kat's Pov**

The three of us were in the floating wait lobby, we were most of the first ones there. Launi's Minecraft skin was distinctly like her from Earth, and she was excited as we waited to go to the game. There were only four people in the wait lobby, not including us, there had to be twelve to begin the game.

"Mom, I think that's someone from school. They really liked Dad when he was evil."

"Hmm… what do they think of him now?"

"They like him even better, I think. That's the only person who isn't afraid of me."

Sure enough, that person walked up to us, just staring. I looked above their head, and saw their name in chat with whatever they said. I saw Launi reply, and the two kept talking.

"Wow, seems like she already has a boyfriend."

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. It's fine, she knows his intent. Look at her face, that's the same look I would make if I knew his intent. A fake smile."

Herobrine hummed his agreement as he placed his blocky hands on my hips.

"What is it?"

"Don't attack Launi this game. Let's see how she fares on her own."

"Oh, okay…"

 **Herobrine's Pov**

I could sense something strong within Launi, she had something Kat didn't, so she must have got it from me or Fire. We were put in our drop cages, and I saw Launi to my left, and Kat to my right. As soon as we dropped, I began building toward the center, ducking out of the way of snowballs, eggs, and arrows, simply absorbing the fire from any flaming arrows. I was the fourth one to the center, just after Kat and two others who had beaten her before. I was putting everything I had in this round, determined to fight with Launi. Kat and I fought everyone who came to the middle, and finally, Launi made it once Kat and I had fought. Kat jumped off and came back as the floating ghostly head that meant she was in spectator mode.

"Dad, what's going on?"

I said nothing, holding my sword, trying not to tremble. I was _afraid_ of my own daughter!? I knew then, something was within her, something that reminded me of myself, but from the day and age I was in now.

"Dad, why aren't you talking? You're freaking me out!"

I took up a fighting stance, knowing everyone was watching now, and even if they weren't in Minecraft, they could see what was happening, all the odd moves and positions I was making. Launi was silent, and I saw something in her eyes. A spark, tiny, but there. She was angry with me, which was just what I wanted.

"Fine! If you won't talk, then let's fight!"

She charged me, and our swords met. She stumbled backwards, but came on again, this time swinging harder. I was thrown off balance by the force of her swing, and stood on guard as she prepared her next attack. A wall of Darkness went up around us, and also filled in the holes in the floor. Thanking Kat with my thoughts, I watched Launi run at me empty-handed. Our fists met the other's, and Launi was getting increasingly angry with me. Then it happened.

Her sword came out and sliced my chest in the center of Fire's mark. Crying out in pain, I fell to my hands and knees. My mark burned, the searing pain of fire ran through my blood, and Launi backed up, now afraid. I felt seething rage boil inside me, and stood slowly, my health was low but I wouldn't give up yet. Launi looked at me in horror, and I summoned my sword again, this time, charging her. She fought hard and tried to block, but I had her to the wall in no time. I heard glass shatter, and my wound healed some. I backed away from Launi, who had healed me.

"Dad, come on, it's just a game!"

"Perhaps," I said, noting my voice was mixed with my demon's voice, "but there is something within you. I can sense it… why don't you show me, daughter?"

I saw her stiffen, and I grinned evilly as she took up a fighting stance of her own, sword in hand. The wall of Darkness dropped, but the floor stayed filled. I mimicked Launi, drawing my own sword again and going into a fighting stance. It was quiet, and nobody spoke in the chat box. We clashed, our swords meeting over and over, until I unexpectedly slipped, and was pinned to the floor, with Launi's sword through my heart. I grimaced in pain, but my vision was darkening. I could feel my blood pooling beneath me, and everything went black. I gasped when I woke up in the lobby, standing. Launi and Kat rushed over to me, and I looked at Launi, who winced and covered her face with her hands.

"You beat me, Launi," I said, "at… my own game."

"What?"

"You _beat_ me at SkyWars, one of the games I _always_ win, but with a sword and not trickery."

Lots of "what" and "wait, seriously," came up in the chat box as people took notice of our conversation.

"How did I do that?"

"I'm… not sure… but I'm proud of you nonetheless. It takes true skill and talent, not to mention luck, to beat me."

"So I got lucky?"

"Perhaps you did, but perhaps not, too."

We went home, Launi excited, but I felt homesick once I was back on Earth. It was strange, I missed the Nether World.

"I… I'm going home, for tonight."

"Dad, you are home."

"No, I mean I'm going to the Nether."

"Why?"

"That was my first _true_ home, a place where anyone I met accepted me for who I am. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Okay…"

I felt bad for leaving Launi again, but I teleported to Earth's core, feeling the molten metal move around me. I teleported to the castle my minions had built, and saw Eras waiting in the doorway. He bowed to me as I landed.

"Eras, stop."

"I believe it would be unwise to do that, my Lord."

I recognized his use of my title, and noticed Red standing within earshot. The reddish, black-eyed copy of myself turned and bowed once seeing me, and then spoke.

"You called the Angel by Eras, my Lord?"

I wasn't about to hide the truth, and Eras was stiff, his wings folded. "Yes, Red, I called him Eras. We were… friends, before I became evil."

I could tell Red was surprised, his empty eye sockets gave it away.

"I… had no idea, my Lord. Please, forgive my insolence."

"Red, calm down. You have nothing to ask forgiveness for. Has Launi visited any of you in Minecraft?"

"She has seen Entity 303 and Null… together."

"Has she seen anything that would imply they are together?"

"No."

"Good. Keep it that way."

I felt the couple's presence somewhere in the castle, and walked in, Red and Eras walking behind me by only a few paces. Vin walked into the throne room at the same time we did, and he bowed to me shortly.

"Report," I asked.

"All is well."

"Good."

I went down the hall, leaving Eras and Red to do as they pleased. After passing by a few rooms, I found my bedroom. It showed no signs of any sort of activity, but there was a familiar scent in the air. Growling, I found the couple standing at a balcony, holding hands. I knew they could feel me behind them; as I was staring at the two of them, I saw them begin to tremble.

"You used _my_ bed, for your own… purposes? Do you even know… how disgusting that is!"

"We're sorry, my Lord," Null began, "we didn't think you used it anymore."

"I do use it, and was about to, until I noticed just what had happened, even though no sign of anything happening was in the sheets. I noticed the smell, and you really ought to have more respect for me and my possessions. If you must, have the Nether mobs build you two a bedroom of your own."

I stormed off, brushing past Eras and Red, who gave nods of respect as I made a beeline for the specially made bedrock room where I could smash the walls without breaking them. It wasn't long before my knuckles were bleeding profusely, but luckily I couldn't see the bone beneath them. Fire healed my wounded hands, then formed a figure before me.

"What is it, Fire?"

"Why did you lash out at them?"

"I reign above them, and they used my property for their own selfish desires."

"They had nowhere else to do so, though."

"They did."

"I've searched the entire castle, there are no other beds but yours."

"Oh… I suppose I was bit… hasty."

"The Nether mobs are currently building a room for them, as you suggested."

"I never knew you could use my abilities."

"Indeed."

I leaned against a wall, thinking. The rough, uneven bedrock was cool, a welcome respite from the heat, even though I was well adapted to the choking heat of the Nether world. So, the two of them were a couple. I could deal with that, but I certainly didn't want them in my bed; they had their own, now, thankfully. Fire said something, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Are you thinking about Kat?"

"Why?"

Fire shrugged and replied, "No reason. Your cheeks turned red a bit."

"Oh. No, I was thinking about the couple. I'm actually quite angry with them, so that's likely the reason why."

"So when Launi pierced my mark with her sword, do you know what happened?"

"My demon got hungry."

"While that did happen, the sword was not the cause of it. What happened was, I became a little more… free."

"Is that why it has been difficult to call you?"

"It is, and I apologize greatly."

"Well, can you fix it?"

"I can… but you will not like it."

"Whatever, just fix it."

 **Kat's Pov**

Launi was asleep in bed, but I was wide awake, worried for Herobrine. I heard him come back, it was ten o'clock at night when he returned. I looked up to see him carrying what seemed to be a small person in his hand, but made of… fire?

"What's that?"

"Fire."

"The element or you're creating it?"

"The element."

The little Fire person snuffed out and reappeared on his shoulder like a parrot would sit on a captain's shoulder. I smirked and I saw him roll his eyes.

"Where is Darkness," Fire asked.

"All around you," I said, calling the Darkness to surround us.

"I can't see a thing, Kat. I'm going to trip."

The Darkness withdrew to let me be seen as my thoughts changed. Herobrine sat down next to me, and took my hand in his. I smiled at him, and leaned on him so he could put his arm around me. I was glad when he did, but then I saw Fire walking down my arm. I jumped, almost sending the tiny humanoid flying.

"What the fuck, don't do that!"

"Apologies… I simply wished to see Darkness better… it is my love."

"Oh… okay, sorry."

The little humanoid jumped off my knee to the floor below, and I knew it was harmless fire as it walked off into the Darkness surrounding us.

"I've been thinking a lot about you, Kat," Herobrine said, his tone low and seductive. "I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from you, every day."

"You're funny."

"I'm serious."

I sighed, and looked at him, his white eyes the only illumination in the room, as mine still had yet to completely turn. I felt his free hand rest on my thigh as his expression became more desperate.

"We can't. Launi is still here, and not only that, we promised ourselves to wait until Launi died to have another child."

"I know, and I plan to keep that promise," he replied, suddenly smirking. "Maybe we should go… I don't know, take a walk sometime tomorrow. I need to ask you more about Earth."

"Okay, sure, we'll take a walk and I'll answer any question you have, if I can."

The Darkness around us jumped, and withdrew quickly, Fire quickly returning to Herobrine. I was confused, as was he.

"Huh, that was weird."

 _Everything okay, Darkness?_

 _Yes, Kat. Fire and I have not seen one another in a while._

"Seems like they're fine."

We went to bed, Herobrine invading my dreams as usual, and turning it into one that was more romantic. I smiled, sitting in the grass with him, looking up at the moon that glowed brightly in the sky. When I woke up, he was holding me close with his arm. I giggled as he woke up with me.

"How about we go for that walk after breakfast and sending Launi off to school?"

"Sure."

Once Launi was gone to school, we walked down the street, Herobrine surprisingly not asking any questions. I could tell he was thinking about something, likely the questions, but none ever came.

"Okay, what's with you, Herobrine?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting… odd, lately. Ever since I've been better after going home from the hospital, you haven't seemed your usual self."

"Well… I do have to ask you something, but I'm not sure how to word it."

"Okay…"

We found our way to the beach, as it was only about a kilometer from where we lived. We watched the waves roll onto the shore, sitting on a bench materialized by Herobrine.

"Hey, when did you learn that?"

"Actually, I already knew how, I just didn't have enough power until we took over that last server."

"Oh, well that's good."

"Kat, how do you truly feel about me?"

"I love you with all my heart, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because I had to know," he said, looking at me. One of his brows raised, and he continued, "Your eyes."

"They're fully white now?"

"With the slightest bit of gray, as you designed it."

"Right. Do they glow yet?"

"No, not quite. But you'll know when they do."

"I hope it doesn't take another seventeen years."

"I don't think it will."

"Hmm…"

A particularly large wave crashed onto shore, hitting us with a little saltwater. Our clothing became dotted with the spray, and I got up, stretching. We had been sitting and talking for about a half hour. Herobrine got up too and the bench disintegrated into nothing. We kept walking down the shoreline, until I decided to take off my sneakers and carry them as we walked, feeling the sand beneath my feet.

"Why'd you do that?"

"The sand slowly smooths away callouses. After all that time in Minecraft, my feet have developed a few. Now's the perfect time to take advantage of nature's solution."

Herobrine stopped and took off his boots, as he had opted to wear his signature teal shirt and jeans today, along with his mining boots.

"The sand is cool when its damp, so it feels good."

As we continued walking, we continued to talk about nothing, just making idle conversation. At one point, Herobrine nudged me playfully, and I nudged back.

"I have to ask, how strong are you?"

"Well, let's see…"

He grabbed me by my waist and lifted me above his head, all without letting me fall over.

"Ahh! Herobrine, don't do that! Put me down!"

I was then dropped in front of him, facing him, and he held me by my hips. I rolled my eyes, smiling, and kissed him shortly before turning and continuing to walk next to him.

"So, since all of Minecraft and Earth knows about you now, what are we going to do?"

"I had something in mind, but right now, I don't know what to do. I've been collecting power from the servers as it accumulates, but there isn't really much to do at this moment."

"Oh, I was hoping you might ask me the questions you had about Earth."

"I suppose I could, but I'd rather wait until we're… alone."

"It is kinda crowded on the beach. Shall we fly home?"

"Of course."

We lifted into the air, heading for home. When we got home, I went about cleaning the house as Herobrine checked on his minions. When he got back, I had him wait in the empty room until I finished cleaning. I walked into the empty room and called the Darkness to fill in the room around us, but let us see each other.

"Kat?"

"I'm… I'm tired of waiting, Herobrine."

"Hmm? Waiting?"

"You really don't know what I'm talking about?"

"I have… an idea."

He smirked as he walked up to me, the Darkness closing in. He sparked tiny twin flames in his hand, the Darkness moving in on both of them, forming a black yet clear crystal around the two flames. I saw him close his hand around the two crystals, and his free hand held my hands.

"Herobrine?"

"Kat, you are the love of my life… and I would have never known love again if I had never found you. So I ask you… will you be my wife?"

He revealed matching rings made of our elements in the hand he had held the crystals with. I smiled, tears forming, and I nodded, having difficulty trying to say yes. He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger, kissing me. When he broke the kiss, the Darkness withdrew enough to let me see the perfectly made ring, now on my left hand.

"I only have one question… why did you wait eighteen years?"

"I had to be absolutely sure that I wanted you," he said, taking my hands in his. "For immortals, being married is the most permanent thing in our everlasting lives, and also the most important."

I smiled more, and wiped away my tears before I started crying again.

"And you know, Kat… Launi will be home in a few hours. What do you say we go have some fun on Home Server?"

"SkyWars for our honeymoon?"

"No, I've already got that planned… this is more… a celebration for us to enjoy."

"Oh, then let's go, by all means."

 **Herobrine's Pov**

She held my hand as we moved through the server toward the sign, barely noticed until we were at the sign. I saw a grin spread across her face, and a twinkle in her eyes I had never seen before.

"Ready to show your true colors?"

"More than ever…"

She pressed her hand to the sign, disappearing. I followed quickly, and we went into the drop cages. I felt her across the arena from me, and quickly looted everything on my small island. I built over to the island next to me before the player came back up, and killed them. I felt bloodlust cloud my mind, and grinned with greed for the blood of players. The fog cleared when I saw Kat, grinning widely as she stabbed a player even after they were dead.

"That's your girlfriend!?"

"Wife," I said as I swung and killed them.

I saw a familiar figure atop the center tree, and growled in annoyance. Kat must have seen me looking up at him, watching us like a hawk, because I heard a snarl from her as she came to stand beside me, silently moving about the landscape. His silhouette was more for dramatic effect as he looked down at us with his dark eyes. I waited, Kat by my side, for him to attack.

"Well, look who it is," I shouted. "You've finally come back to protect your precious creation, yet I have already taken every last block as my own!"

"Herobrine… why is he here?"

"He wants revenge. I suggest you jump… this is a battle of kings."

"As you wish, love…"

She jumped off the edge, and I felt her cling to me in spectator mode. Gathering my strength, I jumped up to the top of the tree to face the black-bearded man.

"Herobrine, good to see you're in high spirits."

"What do you want, Notch?"

"I've seen your daughter," he began darkly, a smirk growing over his face, "and I killed her."

I was stunned, but soon rage replaced my shock and I charged Notch faster than he had anticipated, as I ended up on the other side of him, blood already flowing freely from his unused arm.

"You killed my daughter," I growled, my voice becoming demonic. "You killed her in cold blood simply to spite me… well, now… I'll kill you, once and for all. No respawn this time."

"In front of your girlfriend and your adoring fans? How are they going to react if they see you kill me, the creator of this place?"

"You don't deserve to live if you killed an innocent child," I spat, "I'm going to kill you whether they like it or not."

And so we fought, Notch was faster than before. I growled as he matched my speed, but clearly not my strength. Using brute force and strategy, I managed to push him to the leaf blocks, pinned by my foot, his sword long gone into the void. I plunged my sword into his heart, then sliced his limbs off. He was dead, gone for good. At least, that's what I thought until I was awarded. The lobby was full, and he stood there, grinning. Kat put her hand on my shoulder, a determined look on her face. She had heard what he said, but I knew she didn't believe him.

"I'll go see if what he says is true. Launi should be home from school by now."

"Then go… I'll stay here and keep an eye on him."

"Sap his power."

I tackled Notch, sapping his power and leaving him defenseless, as Kat had wanted. Everyone around me waited, watching what I was doing. Fire kept Notch pinned, and I watched the server entrance for Kat to return. A beam of light came out of my chest, leaving a hole where my heart would be, but I wasn't dead. My code pulled in life from the server, quickly filling the hole and healing me, my shirt now the only thing with a hole.

"H-how!?"

"Scared now, are you?"

"You've changed, Herobrine…"

"I've become the ruler of Minecraft, Notch, with Kat by my side."

"I never would have guessed you'd get a girlfriend."

"Correction, a wife."

I could feel the shock as the comment sank in to everyone around us, as well as Notch. I saw Kat return, and she fell to her knees as she returned. The sound of her screaming our daughter's name rang through the lobby and as it hit my ears, I was deeply saddened. Notch had indeed killed Launi, for Kat would have returned with our daughter, was she alive.

"You are a dead man, Notch," I growled. I brought him back to Earth and killed him slowly in the empty room. His screams were pleasing, and as he took his last breath, I whispered in his ear, "Sweet dreams, Notch, enjoy your permanent sleep, if you can."

Anything else I would have said would have fallen on deaf ears, as the bloodied corpse now in the room with me was cold and lifeless. I sent my demon out of my body, into the corpse. The demon in the corpse looked at me, and though I felt empty without it, I knew the demon would serve me better as a minion.

"Master…"

"Go on, go to Minecraft and introduce yourself to my other minions, Demon."

"But I am… _part_ of you."

"You can do more for me as a minion. I do not feel too empty without you, but I do feel a bit of a empty space. However, this is the right thing for you and myself. Go, Demon, meet your co-workers."

"Of course, my Lord. I appreciate your generosity."

The reanimated corpse of Notch went off, and into the computer to the world of Minecraft. Kat returned, tears streaming from her eyes as she mourned the loss of our daughter. I let a few tears fall from my own eyes, missing Launi deeply.

"Herobrine…"

"Shhh. I know. I turned his corpse into a body for my demon, and now he is another of our minions."

 **Kat's Pov**

"I don't know if I can handle having another child, what if it's killed again by some revenge-hungry person?"

"Nobody but the reanimated dead man wanted revenge, and now he is our minion. He will not dare touch you or our next child," he said, pushing hair back from my face.

"Th-then promise me… one thing."

"Anything."

"One month to mourn, then we will try for a child."

"If you feel you need more or less time, do not be afraid to tell me."

I nodded, and went to sit at the window. Over the next few days as word got out of Launi's death, and Herobrine and I becoming a married couple, many gifts were sent to our house. I noticed among the many items, there was some chocolate. Confused, I picked it up and bit into it. It was regular chocolate, and I offered some to Herobrine. He asked why, and I explained that chocolate was a supposed source of happiness.

"I suppose, but it's only been a few days. I doubt it will do much yet."

We shared the chocolate bar, feeling a bit better after finishing it. Grief still weighed heavily over us, our entire lives felt ruined from losing our precious Launi. Still, we managed to get through it. Exactly one month later, he was above me, waiting as he held my legs.

"Are you sure you're ready, Kat?"

"Y-yes… I want another child."

"I meant are you sure you're ready for me again, even with all the grief?"

I sighed. "Yes. I'm ready for you…"

* * *

 **Herobrine's Pov**

I could see the haze in her eyes as we began recovery. She was exhausted, but I wanted to remember the moment, seeing her bare beauty on those special occasions was irreplaceable. She took in a shaky breath, and her eyes opened slightly.

"Thank you, Herobrine…"

"You wanted this, Kat," I said softly, "I love you too much to simply ignore your requests. I would take pain from you if I could, but sadly that is not one of my abilities."

"Pain?"

"From birthing the child."

"I-it's fine, you wouldn't want to anyway… it could hurt you in a way that you'd never want me to have more children."

She pressed a hand to my chest, and I enjoyed the feeling of her touch. A hazy but confused look was on her face as I moved away, giving her some space.

"Where's all the hair on your chest?"

"Burnt away. The lava burned it all away while we were in Earth's Nether and you made me go into some lava."

"Oh…"

"Sorry to disappoint."

"No, no, I actually… rather like it, I can feel your muscles better," she giggled.

I smiled as I went and got cleaned up, her doing the same, and we got our pajamas on. We laid in bed, awake for a while, enjoying each other's company and mourning the loss of our Launi still. I gasped, sitting up, and had Kat follow me to the one room we always left empty.

"What, what is it, Herobrine?"

"Fire! I forgot, Fire marked Launi invisibly!"

"So?"

"So she's part of Fire now!"

 _Dad? What's wrong, your heart rate is up._

 _Launi! Form yourself!_

 _Okay…_

A human made of fire formed in the room next to me, and Kat gasped. It was a spitting image of Launi, fire lining her ghostly form.

"Launi, sweetie…"

"Mom… Dad!?"

Kat hugged Launi, and Fire made sure to keep all its flames harmless. Kat pulled me in to the hug, and I put my arm around Launi, who was crying happily.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot I was part of Fire until just now, Dad. I felt your heart rate go up, and then I remembered…"

"It's okay, it's fine, really. Was it really Notch that killed you?"

"Yeah, he did it in a pretty nasty way, too…"

"What did he do!?"

"He put me on, like a… experiment table, and then tied up my arms and legs to things that pulled me in four directions when he turned a wheel. Eventually, my joints just couldn't stretch anymore… and… he killed me."

"Oh, Launi…"

"I'm fine, now, though. I don't feel any pain anymore, and Fire told me that if Darkness, or some of Darkness is given to me right now, you can call me anytime, too, Mom."

"Well, would you like that?"

"Would it be okay if I said no?"

"Of course, sweetie."

Launi left Kat and I alone, and I looked at Kat, who was smiling up at me, now hugging me. We went and sat on the sofa, watching the news. A house was on fire, and I looked at Kat again, a grim, knowing expression on her face as I placed my hand on her shoulder. Launi returned, seeing the building on fire, and she conversed with Fire shortly before the flames went out and Kat rushed into the building with me, looking for anyone who was alive. I felt a presence upstairs, and one in the basement. Equalizing our power quickly, Kat and I split up, teleporting to the two presences, then teleporting out of the building. A reporter, standing not too far away, was in awe as we carried the unconscious people to the emergency medical technicians, or EMT's. They thanked us, and then the building that had been on fire crumbled and collapsed in on itself. I looked around for Kat, and saw she was fine. I sighed in relief, and asked if she wanted to go home.

 **Kat's Pov**

I nodded, still tired from when we had… done that. We laid in bed together, the sheets and blankets still smelled of sweat, sex, and likely our scents. I could smell Herobrine's scent on the sheets, but only he could smell mine. Thankfully, though, the sheets were cleaned, and I snuggled up close to Herobrine as he brought the sheets over us.

"Herobrine?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What did you plan for our honeymoon?"

"That's a surprise, Kat. Now sleep, you'll need it."

So I slept, my last thought wondering where he would take me for our honeymoon.

* * *

 ***Woo, crazy chapter! Poor Launi… but! There's more chapters to come, so follow, fave, review, and stay awesome! See you in the next chapter!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note: This chapter contains mild smut. If you've stayed with the story this long, then by now, you should be okay with reading that. This is the last bit for a while… but I have ideas already flowing in as I write this! Also, in response to the guest review I recently received (on 10/22/18), and to everyone who may be reading this: Read all available chapters first, please! You have to get through more than just chapter 1 to understand what's happening! Okay, that's outta the way, enjoy the chapter.***

* * *

 **Herobrine's Pov**

I woke up with Kat still sleeping pressed to me firmly, and smiled to myself as her cheeks were fully blushed. She had been wondering what I had planned for our honeymoon even as she had fallen asleep. I teleported out of bed, and met the man at the door. He smiled and came in, keeping quiet.

"You made it."

"I did, sir. Here are the passes," he said, handing me an envelope. "I hope you enjoy the concert."

"It's not just for me," I said, looking inside the unsealed envelope to check to contents. "It's for my wife, this is her favorite band."

"Ah, well, I hope you two enjoy, then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

The man left as silently as possible, and I stashed away the envelope for later, going upstairs to where I had hidden some other paperwork. Opening the drawer of the desk where said paperwork was hidden, I pulled the pages out and sat at the desk, reading over the pages. They were just reminders for myself, mainly scribbled notes, but the last page was a drawing I had been working on. It was about halfway complete, and though it was just black and white, it was magnificent in my opinion. It was a drawing of Kat, sitting at the beach on a bench, not unlike the one I had materialized a few days ago.

"Herobrine?"

I heard Kat call me from the doorway, surprised I hadn't felt her presence moving up the stairs. I looked over my shoulder, seeing her standing there, curious.

"Ah, good morning Kat. How are you this morning?"

"I feel okay… I'm a bit sore, though, heheh."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, I figured you might be like that… what's in your hand?"

"Just a drawing of you."

"I didn't know you were an artist."

"Well, I'm not done with it yet. Still needs some finishing touches."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"We're going to go on our honeymoon."

"Wh— but I don't have anything nice to wear, and… we just… I'm probably pregnant!"

"You don't want to go see your favorite band?"

"You didn't tell me it was a concert…"

"Well, do you want to go?"

"I guess so… I was thinking we would just spend our honeymoon around here, though."

"Kat, it's your favorite band."

"I know, but it's not what you want, is it?"

I was silent, and looked at the papers in my hand again. It was for a three-day cruise, and I sighed.

"No, I don't really want to go to the concert, Kat, but I wanted you to be happy."

"I'll be happy when you tell me what it is you want."

"I want to go on this cruise with you," I said, showing her the flyer for the cruise.

"That sounds great, Herobrine."

 **Kat's Pov**

I smiled and looked closer at the flyer, pulling it from his hand. As I inspected the flyer, he got up and approached me, placing his hands on my hips. I looked up at him, confused as he stared into my eyes, barely smiling. I realized my eyes probably glowed now, and asked him if they did.

"They do, and it's quite beautiful, Kat."

I blushed, and replied, "Thank you. I'm glad they do glow, just like yours."

"Heheh. Strangely, being as young as we are…"

"Something wrong? You seem distracted."

"It's nothing," he said, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek.

We went on the cruise, and a few months passed, Herobrine giving me a confused look now and then. Finally, he spoke to me about whatever was on his mind.

"You haven't noticed it, have you?"

"What do you mean?"

He placed a hand on my stomach, and I tilted my head slightly, asking him to explain more.

"You aren't pregnant, Kat. It's been what, three, almost four months? You haven't had any of the strange cravings, nor have you had any mood swings. Your stomach hasn't swelled up, either."

I honestly hadn't realized, and Herobrine knew it as soon as my eyes went wide.

"I… really didn't notice… but why are you only bringing it up now?"

"Are you sure you didn't realize? Are you sure you didn't keep yourself from becoming pregnant?" I gasped, and glared at him, but apparently he took it the wrong way. "I thought so," he growled, "I knew you weren't ready, Kat, but you said for me to do it anyway, and then after hoping for so many months…"

"Wait, Herobrine, I—"

"Get out of my life," he growled. "I can't believe… I trusted a human again… you're just like Lara, you betrayed me."

"Herobrine! Something must have happened to keep it from making me pregnant, okay!? I don't know why or how, but I know for sure. I didn't do anything besides accept it, wanting another child."

"So you say," he growled, pulling out his sword. "Do you really think I'd believe you? You…"

"I'm telling the truth! Please, believe me," I said, starting to cry. "I love you, Herobrine! I would never betray you like Lara did!"

I found myself thrown into the computer, and on a server. I held my obsidian sword he had made for me, and saw him standing with his back to me, his own sword drawn. He was standing on a lone pedestal, and I took a step toward him.

"Herobrine, please…"

"I loved you dearly, Kat… apparently, you stopped feeling the same way," he said, his voice low. "You really think I wouldn't react this way to your betrayal?"

I saw a portal in front of him, and recognized it as Home Server's vanilla survival portal. I moved around him, keeping out of his line of vision and in the shadows when I could, my presence smothered by the Darkness. When I let myself be known standing just in front of the portal, he looked at me, and I could see surprise in his pure white, glowing eyes.

"Fine, you want me gone," I said sadly, tears lining my eyes again, "then when you find it in yourself to figure out that I'm telling the truth, you can come find me, if you're able to. My house is yours if you like, but if you do not want it, at least leave it standing, please."

With that, I walked into the portal, and blacked out.

* * *

I woke to a full moon, the Darkness trying to wake me. I asked it to calm down, and give me a moment to get my bearings. Once standing, I looked around, seeing I was in the middle of a plains biome, and a roofed forest in the distance in front of me. I looked behind me, there was a desert, and there was a forest to my right. To my left, a river was between me and an extreme hills, or mountains, biome. I could feel my inventory was empty besides my obsidian sword, and sighed, memories rushing back. I hadn't looked back after what I had said to him.

 _Kat, is there anything I can help you with?_

 _Food, please. And some wood, stone, and other basic materials._

 _What are you going to do?_

 _I'm heading to the roofed forest, where you rule the ground._

 _Kat, milady._

 _What?_

 _I will comfort you any way you need me to._

 _For now, I do not require any comfort. Please, just get me the requested materials._

 _As you wish,_ it replied, I could hear it was feeling the same way I was.

I began walking toward the roofed forest, feeling more lively as I entered the blocky forest. I heard a few trees tumble to the ground, and worked with Darkness to collect the felled lumber. I swung the crude wooden axe it had given me, and built a small house under the protection of the leaves. A zombie groaned, but simply stared at me, a skeleton doing the same. Even a spider crawled up to me, and rubbed against my leg.

"Oh, h-hello…"

"Lady Kat, how may we serve you this night," the skeleton asked.

"Oh, um… I don't need your help, thank you. Not right now, anyway."

"Understood, may our spider friend stay with you?"

"Please, Lady Kat," asked the spider, putting on its "puppy eyes."

"Of course you can stay with me, little spider."

I went into the small shelter I had built, the spider looking around like it was a castle. I smiled, and sat on my bed I had made, the Darkness moving up around me, hugging me in a way similar to Herobrine would, but not as intimate as he would.

"Wow, you built this, Lady Kat?"

"I did, is that okay?"

"It's incredible!"

"I was thinking during my time here I would expand to be more like a castle, in steps of course."

"Wow…"

 **Herobrine's Pov**

She had left so willingly, it almost compelled me to believe she was telling the truth. But I had believed and trusted and loved her, and she had too, at some point. We even had gone so far as to have a child and be married. Growling at my own stupidity, I went back to the files my code had been embedded in, and called my minions. They appeared one by one, the five of them gathering nearby me. When they didn't see Kat, they looked at me questioningly.

"Betrayed again, my Lord?"

"I am… _mostly_ sure that Kat betrayed me," I said, folding my arms firmly, "so if you find her, bring her to me. You are allowed to sap her power if she does not go with you quietly, but all power shall be returned once I am alone with her."

"Of course, it will be done, my Lord."

And so I waited, staring at the portal in case she tried to escape. I knew having trusted her was a bad idea. No, having loved her in the way I did was a bad idea. Now I was suffering again, and I saw Demon approach me slowly. I felt a tug within me, and a gaping hole opened within myself as I looked directly at him.

"My Lord," Demon said, bowing low.

"We shall be one, neither ruling over the other," I said quietly.

"Understood, Lord Herobrine," it said, the body weakening until it was just the ghostly, black demon waiting in front of me. "May I return to you?"

"Indeed."

The demon, my demon, grinned, and flew into my chest, settling within me again. I was the demon now, and it was me. I was solemn, however, and continued to wait to see if Kat was going to try to escape back to Earth. She was not my only way back, but now, since she betrayed me, I was going to continue with my original plan.

Total domination of Earth and all three worlds of Minecraft. Once that happened, nothing would stop me, ever.

 **Kat's Pov**

I smiled as the spider walked around the newly finished addition. I missed Herobrine dearly, but knowing he didn't miss me, I simply tried to forget about him. It wasn't easy, but eventually he was just a sad memory after spending a few years in the survival Minecraft world of Home Server. Many more monsters had come to protect and like me, and keep me company. I even got to know endermen better, and they understood why I didn't like their teleporting. Eventually, a few phantoms sensed my exhaustion, and flew in, the other mobs telling them to calm down and approach me non-threateningly. They did, their green shimmery eyes looking at me intently as I yawned, and their four little legs letting them cling to me as they fed off my exhaustion. I laid down to sleep, all the mobs leaving my house, even the phantoms. I heard an explosion wake me in the morning, and I bolted awake, only to see an enderman repairing my wall.

"Thank you, friend."

"Of course."

I smiled and looked for my spider friend, who I had named Charlie. He came downstairs, looking sleepy as well.

"Good morning, Lady Kat," he hissed. "I hope you slept well."

"I did, thank you, Charlie. Would you like to go hunting with me?"

"Only if you ride on my back, Lady Kat. You still refuse to do so."

I sighed, smiling, and accepted. "I only refused because I didn't want to hurt you. Skeletons weigh much less than I do, you know."

"I'm sure I can support you. I've grown stronger over the years you've kept me, and I've also grown a bit bigger, so I'm more than sure I can hold up under your weight."

"Okay, okay. Just tell me if I'm too heavy."

"I will."

We went outside, and I sat on top of Charlie's back, and he stood up without difficulty once I was on his back. I took out my bow he had made the string for, and nocked an arrow, looking for any livestock that had spawned overnight. A rather large cow was munching on some grass, and I shot it, the arrow physics working differently as the arrow embedded itself deeply into the skull of the cow, and it keeled over, dead. Charlie rushed over to the dead animal, and tore off the head, knowing I didn't eat that part. I heard him crunch into the skull, and the fresh meat squishing as he chewed the fresh, bloody meat. I cleaned the cow with my obsidian blade, sheathing it after I had the cuts of meat ready and wrapped in paper. I placed the meats into the small cargo bag I had put on Charlie, and sat on his back again as we went further, hunting quite a few animals, even getting a few rabbits just for Charlie. We returned, and I smiled at all the monsters I had made friends with.

"Welcome back, Lady Kat. Was the hunt successful?"

"We will be feasting this night," I shouted, announcing it with joy.

All the monsters cheered and they went about cooking the meats as I gave them each some sort of cut from the animals. I turned around and saw tall, black legs. Looking up, the enderman staying at my house looked down at me, but I couldn't tell if he was smiling.

"May I have some, Lady Kat?"

"Of course! You can have the pork tenderloin I was saving just for you."

"O-oh, really? For me!?"

I smiled and pulled it out of Charlie's cargo satchel, and handed to the enderman with a big smile. I had grown rather fond of this one, as he took me where I needed to go within seconds when I decided to go hunting with him.

"Thank you, Lady Kat! What and honor!"

"Nonsense, we're all friends here."

Everyone froze, and looked at me, their faces full of fear and shock. I gave a confused smile, and looked behind me to see Herobrine there. I turned back, and then realization set in, my heart rate tripling. I began to breath heavily, and back away from him. An evil smile was across his face, but I was stopped by a wall. I couldn't teleport, I was stuck, and doomed to an awful fate.

"Well, hello, little kitty Kat," he said, his voice sounded demonic. I realized he had his demon back in him, "Guess what, I got my demon back, and no longer do we fight for reign over the other… we are one!"

I trembled, beginning to cry, all the memories flooding back, and I knew he was reading my mind, I could feel some sort of intrusion. I felt warm hands rest on my hips gently, and I managed to see through my tear-blurred eyes that he was smiling gently. I shook my head, knowing it was just a trick.

"This is no trick, Kat. I realize you were telling the truth. I am truly sorry for not believing you."

All my monster friends had abandoned me. I asked Darkness to consume me, to allow me to escape. It did just that, and I ran as fast as I could. It brought me all my tools, including the obsidian sword, and kept my presence smothered.

 **Herobrine's Pov**

"Damnit all to hell! I had her… and she fucking ran! Why did she run!?"

 _I believe it is because we are one now, Herobrine._

"You may be right, my demon."

 _I can come and go as I please from your body now. Would you like me to seek her out?_

"I may ask you to do that, but she can't have gotten very far," I said, taking off in the same direction, my demon growling within me. It was excited, hungry to see Kat writhing beneath me. "She won't lie down so obediently, my demon. I broke her trust, I believe, just as she did mine. I must regain it first, and that will take a while."

 _Just force her to do it!_

"No. She is my wife." A sudden realization came to me. "She's my wife… I can show her the ring, and perhaps…"

I lifted into the air, speeding faster until I caught up with her, running with shadows flowing behind her.

"Kat, wait!"

"No! You just want to torture me!"

"I don't, truly! I love you!"

She stopped, an angry fire in her eyes as she looked at me, and I landed in front of her. I pulled her in, kissing her, and she gasped. Slowly, she began to relax, and returned the hug I was giving her. Once we broke away, she breathed heavily, and looked at me with a more open expression. I showed her the ring I still had.

"You are my wife, and the love of my life. I cannot betray you, because I cannot betray those I love, no matter how hard I may try."

"Okay… then tell me… did you figure it out, that I was telling the truth?"

"Yes, Kat. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, it was foolish of me."

"You're forgiven, then…"

"Thank y—"

" _If_ you promise… one thing."

"Anything."

"Absolutely anything?"

"Anything you want, absolutely anything."

"Keep your hands to yourself until I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To… try, again."

I could tell what she meant by the look in her eyes. Sighing sadly, I removed my hands from her back, but she stopped me.

"Ah-ah, that doesn't mean you cannot hug me, or hold my hips. That is allowed… but no teasing my senses. Even a little."

"May I be allowed to kiss you, still?"

"Only on the cheek unless I do otherwise."

I smiled, "Deal."

"I'll allow one more kiss, right now…"

I leaned in again, kissing her with the passion that was burning in my newly, yet again, reformed heart. When I pulled away, I could see the anger and uncertainty in her eyes, and took a step away from her. I knew she was hurt by my disbelief, and I cursed under my breath, feeling stupid for how I reacted. She looked at me suspiciously, but I just said that I was angry with myself, to which she nodded and turned her back to me, and began walking towards a pond. Interested, I followed at a safe distance until she sat down at the pond, looking into the water at her reflection. She sighed and grimaced, and looked at me where I was standing off a ways. I took a step away from her, feeling oddly heartbroken.

"What do you want, Herobrine?"

"N-nothing! I was just making sure nobody would come near you… including myself…"

These feelings… why were they attacking me in such a way!? There was grief, anger, and… something else mixed in that I didn't quite know what it was. Perhaps self-loathing, or regret, but it was only temporary, right?

 _Hey, calm down. So we fucked up. We just have to remember to trust what she says._

 _I know, my demon, but it was me, not the both of us, that chased her away._

I felt the reluctant agreement from it, and looked back at Kat, who seemed to be depressed now. I wished I had just believed her, but she was putting a hard shell around herself to shield me away, which had thorns if I even dared to try to touch it. I sat down, fiddling with some grass. I heard a strange noise come from Kat, and looked up to see her holding the obsidian sword I had made for her while she was sitting. I realized it was the sound of it being drawn, and looked back down at the grass.

"Will I always be this distant from him, I wonder?" I was surprised, I could hear her talking to herself. "He thought I betrayed him… he thought I didn't love him anymore… but why? I can't let him go… go back to the way he was before. I can't always be this distant, but after what happened… I need to change what he promised to me. No, it needs to just be gone… no promises, it wasn't the right way to demand something from him. It was just a big misunderstanding, wasn't it?"

"You're right, Kat." She looked up at my voice, surprised, and I kept my gaze where I could just see her facial expressions. Continuing, I said, "I misunderstood you, and then the reverse happened when I came here to find you. I just wish… maybe we could have avoided this."

I saw a small smile spread over her face, and she got up, coming over to me. I stood when she stopped in front of me, and looked at her, wondering why she was smiling so much. She took my hands and smiled a little less.

"I know I said you had to promise some stuff… but I've decided, no need. We just misunderstood one another, and so, no biggie, right?"

"Only if you're alright with it."

"Yeah, I am."

"How about we go home, then?"

"Mhmm…"

I teleported us back to her house, and she smiled deviously as she climbed the stairs to the second floor. Confused, I waited until she came back, wearing just a towel. I was surprised, but she nudged me, telling me to go get washed up.

 **Kat's Pov**

So I had forgiven him, and we were happy again. I watched contentedly as he floated up the stairs, glancing back at me, and once dry, I put the towel around my hair, but turned off all the lights before doing so. Once my hair was much drier, I let it down and set the towel up on a doorknob to dry better. I turned on a soft light near our bed, and laid down, pulling the sheets over me. I giggled silently to myself, waiting for him. I saw him come back down the stairs, and he saw me snuggled under the blankets. Laying down beside me, without his shirt on, he smiled at me.

"There's a surprise for you, love," I said sneakily.

"There is?"

"Mhmm…"

I pulled his hand to where my shirt would normally stop and the hem would be. He rolled his eyes and moved his arm around me, but his eyes grew wider than before as he felt no clothing. I felt his hand move up my back, searching for any sort of clothing, and he stopped at feeling none.

"Kat… why are you naked?"

"Don't you like seeing me naked?"

"W-well, yes, but you've never done this before!"

I smirked, and kissed him. After a moment, he got the idea that I wasn't sleeping tonight, and neither was he. His hand roamed my body, sending shivers and cold tingles to my nerve endings, until he had his fill of foreplay and he pinned me to the bed.

* * *

I smiled as he placed a gentle hand on my stomach, but then I grimaced as a contraction shook my body. I looked at him, he was smiling and I asked him if he was going to stay this time.

"Of course I am. Crush my hand if you feel the need to do so."

"Or if I end up doing it unintentionally…"

"Heheh, that works too."

* * *

Our new son, Hector, who was then four, was running around the house. Herobrine was talking with Launi and explained why she couldn't see Hector yet.

 **Herobrine's Pov**

"He's only four, so maybe once he's learned a bit about mythology and such, you can see him."

"Alright, thanks Dad. Oh, I love you."

"Love you too, Launi."

I hugged her before she went away, then returned to play with Hector. I saw Kat was lean and strong again, after only four years of recovery. She was making Hector's favorite food for breakfast, which was waffles. Hector suddenly took a big sniff, and his face lit up.

"Momma is makin' waffles!? That's my favite!"

"Isn't that nice of her, Hector?"

"Yeah!"

He got up, running around the room, but then stopped in front of the computer, looking at it confusedly. I stiffened when he looked at me, about to ask a question.

"Daddy, what is this thing?"

"Oh, it's a computer. It's for… important research," I lied, hoping he would buy it.

"Oh, that's… boring."

"Breakfast is ready!"

Hector smiled immediately and ran into the kitchen, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Okay, sit down now, Hector."

"Yes, Momma!"

He was sitting patiently at the table when I walked into the room, and Kat glanced over at me, looking more serious than anything.

"Is he going to learn about it on his fifth birthday?"

"I think that would be fine."

"My fifth bertday is in four days! What am I gonna learn!?"

"You'll find out, Hector," Kat said, putting down a plate of waffles in front of him, "it's the present you'll get from Dad."

"Okay!"

 **Kat's Pov**

We ate breakfast quietly, Hector trying hard to contain his excitement. I smiled as we took a walk out to the pond behind our house, Hector laughing as we fed the ducks and watched their heads go under the water. Herobrine looked at Hector, watching him run around the edge of the small construct he had built. I stood near the edge, watching him run back and forth, saying he was a dragon and roaring. Normal little-kid things, if you discounted the fact that he had white glowing eyes like we did and had supernatural abilities.

 ** _SPLASH!_**

I flew down to the water and pulled Hector out, and put him up on the construct, he was too panicked to realize I had flown, and he shivered once he began slowly drying off. That is, until Herobrine kneeled next to him and used harmless flames to dry him and warm him back up. He was back to his normal, happy self after he was warm again and thanked us for saving him. We walked around the pond some more until it began to get dark, and hurried back home. Hector was afraid of the dark, but thankfully I had brought my "smartphone," and turned on the bright light it had, making Hector less scared. Once in the house, Hector sat between me and Herobrine while we watched a movie. Hector was sleeping by the time the first ten minutes had passed, and we carefully brought him up to his bed. Herobrine took my hand, and I looked at him, confused.

"Hector told me he wanted a little sister, or a little brother, for his birthday."

I blushed, laughing at Hector's childish notions as we went downstairs to lay down in our own bed. "Well, he might have to wait another year," I giggled.

"Oh, but he _really_ wants a little sister."

"Well, it'll be your fault if he gets a little brother."

Herobrine rolled his eyes as we laid down, smirking as I put my back against his chest and his arm instinctively hugged my abdomen. I decided Hector would have to wait a while until he got the sibling he wanted, boy or girl.

I woke to a cold bed. I sat up, shivering, but then realized I wasn't in my home. Confused, I looked around. I was outside, and there was no moon. Oh wait, there's Earth.

 _Earth!?_

 _Kat, calm down. You're dreaming._

 _Oh, phew. Can I breathe?_

 _Your body is still on Earth, so yes._

I took a deep, calming breath, and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

 _So, is that you, Darkness?_

 _Yes. Do you like my kingdom?_

 _The moon is your kingdom?_

 _The dark side is. Well?_

 _Incredible… what else do I not know about you?_

 _Not much, really. The only thing you do not know about me is that I can connect to you more by decorating your skin even more._

 _No thanks…_

I snapped awake, feeling Herobrine's arm still tightly around me, and looked back to see he was also awake. I settled down again, and he invaded my dreams, keeping me safe this time. Morning came and Hector ran down the stairs, the day going on as usual. When his birthday finally came, Herobrine told him about Minecraft, and how it was his first home. Hector had some good questions, and finally they went into the computer, exploring Minecraft for a bit. When they came back, Hector was incredulous, and I smiled as he came over to me.

"Momma, did you see Daddy's home!?"

"I've been there quite a few times, Hector. Your dad is the king of that place."

"Wouldn't that make you the queen?"

I smiled, and before I could say no, Herobrine spoke up. "Of course it does, Hector. A king needs a queen to stand by his side. It also means you're a prince."

"I'm a prince!? I'm a prince!"

Hector kept getting happier, until I brought out his present, he was simply ecstatic as he ripped open the wrapping paper. Herobrine asked me what I had got him, and was surprised as it was a book of mythology. Hector looked at it in confusion, turning it over in his hands.

 _Why'd you get him such an advanced book, Kat?_

 _I told him about Launi yesterday while you were out of the house. I was hoping it'd get me out of having to bear yet another child, and having to care for two at once._

 _Hmm… but will he be able to read it?_

 _Come on, Herobrine, he's our son. He may not be able to read yet, but we can read it to him._

 _Alright… it's a good gift then._

"Momma, what is this?"

"It's a book, sweetie. It'll help you learn about your older sister I talked to you about."

"Ohh, okay!"

"We can read some of it tonight before bed, if you like."

"Yeah! Can we!?"

"Of course, sweetie."

* * *

"Launi, you're on fire!"

"Hi, little bro. How have you been?"

"I'm great! Mom and Dad are super nice! Dad even showed me Minecraft!"

Launi smiled, and Hector, who was eight at the time, jumped excitedly as he took Launi's hand, noting how he didn't light on fire. I saw his face contort into confusion, fear, and understanding all at once. Launi took her hand away, and she smiled at Hector who nodded at her, also smiling.

"Thank you, big sister Launi."

Over the years, we realized Hector was very attached to me, more so than Herobrine, who took no offense at Hector's attachment to me. I had Darkness mark him invisibly, just as Fire had done for Launi, and Hector began to go a little crazy when he heard the voice of Darkness in his head. I calmed him, and eventually he did end up listening to the Darkness trying to tell him what it was and his new abilities.

He began using his new abilities to his advantage during SkyWars, which had recently allowed anyone who had an element to use it, because that was their natural gift, not something that could be controlled. Herobrine threw a fireball at me, and I blocked it with a wall of darkness. Hector saw us fighting, and when he asked why, I simply told him it was a friendly game, not something we would ever do with each other, as we loved one another. Understanding, he also used the Darkness to get him safely across the void from his island to the center, but Darkness, sensing I had a strong urge to win, blocked him off and he built stairs upward. As he was about to get to the center, I ran and jumped, clearing four blocks of air to the center quickly, and rolled to the center chest, looting it with my inhuman speed. Herobrine chuckled and began killing everyone else. I recognized four presences, and saw the Angel of Death, better known as Eras, swooping for me on his wings. I brandished my obsidian sword and swung at him, knowing any damage I caused was impermanent. It just happened I was precise enough to cut off one of his wings.

"Damnit, Kat! How am I suppose to get to my supplies now!?"

"Run, like the rest of us have to, Eras," I retorted smugly, holding out my sword at the ready. "You were gifted enough to have wings, but now that one is impermanently gone, you are equal to the rest of us."

Eras growled as we clashed, but I could see in his cold, black eyes he was having a good time. My true colors were finally showing, and knew it scared them to no end that I was truly a skilled battler, between the best of them and Herobrine, as I was never able to fairly beat my beloved husband, and I was alright with that. Eras got a lucky hit and his blade buried itself into my shoulder. Stumbling back, I grimaced at him, but luckily for me, the Darkness wrapped a vine around his ankle as he took a step forward, thinking himself victorious. He tripped and fell face-first into the stone bricks.

"Of course," came the disgruntled comment, just before I plunged my sword into where his heart would be. "Ow! Kat, come on, just kill me already… I'm hurting bad enough."

The Darkness was merciful and threw him over the edge without scraping him over the ground, and then Hector bumped into me, realizing who I was immediately.

"Mom?"

"Hi, sweetie. Where's your father?"

"Fighting Entity 303 and Null. Red is coming for us, or rather, me."

"Lemme help you out."

"What? But—"

"I'll still beat you, Hector."

I grinned, and saw the surprised look that came over my son's face. I knew my grin was purely out of bloodlust and looked sadistic, but I didn't care at the time. I pushed Hector out of the way and ran over the bridge to Red's island, my footsteps swift and silent. I felt Red's presence, and smiled wider as he peeked his head above the small cave, smiling just as crazily back at me.

But in the end, it was all for nothing. I stood on the second place pedestal, our son on third place, and Herobrine grinning cockily on the first place pedestal, a small fire around his feet. I rolled my eyes, and we returned home even though everyone pleaded us to stay. Stretching, we all said goodnight and went to our bedrooms. However, in the middle of the night, I woke to feel Herobrine moving erratically. I turned over to see he was still asleep, having a nightmare. I shook him roughly, waking him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was a nightmare and not real.

"Kat," he breathed, "you're okay…"

"I'm fine, Herobrine. Besides, I'm immortal, why wouldn't I be?"

"Heheh, yeah, you're right."

We stared into each other's glowing eyes for a while, and then Herobrine made a move, slipping his hand down my pants. I gasped in surprise, and asked him to wait.

"What for?"

"Not only is the door not locked, we still have Hector!"

I heard several clicks, as our three doors were locked. Another click as the bathroom was re-unlocked. I gulped, and took several shaky breaths before nodding, telling him I was ready. He expertly found my pearl, and I sighed silently as he rubbed it, teasing my body, stroking that damn sensitive spot until I was moaning softly. I felt my clothes disappear, surprised at the dematerialization. Noting his own clothes were gone like mine, I grabbed his length, stroking it lovingly until he stopped me, a devilish smirk on his lips.

* * *

"Kat…"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't this… three children?"

"Mhmm… thank you so much…"

"I love you, Kat."

I snuggled up close to him, breathing deeply as I tried to calm my pounding heart, finally falling back asleep after a few moments.

 **Herobrine's Pov**

I felt drained, and thankfully it had been a Friday night, so we all slept in, Hector more than me and Kat, even though Kat and I were much more exhausted. I felt warm sunbeams peeking in through the window, caressing my face until I woke up, seeing Kat starting to stir. I could smell sweat, sex, and her wonderful smell still in our sheets. We stayed in bed for a while, until we heard a knock on our door. We jumped, and then laughed softly.

"Yes, Hector?"

"Is it alright if I cook myself something to eat? I'm hungry…"

"Go ahead."

"Are you and Mom alright?"

"We're fine, just go make your breakfast."

Hector's response didn't sound too convinced, but he must have just shrugged and we heard the sizzle of bacon and cooking eggs soon enough. Kat giggled madly as I kissed her, and nipped her neck, making her gasp.

"Herobrine, stop it! We can't…"

"I know, I know… I just wanted to thank you, Kat… and I've memorized your body," I whispered, so Hector wouldn't hear us. "I know just where you like your kisses…"

She giggled again, and gave me a quick kiss before looking beneath the sheets at our mess. A frown pulled at her lips, and she looked at me worriedly.

"At least it isn't stained, right?"

She sighed and we cleaned up after getting some clean clothes on and cleaning ourselves. Kat had waited for me, dressed even before I was back in our bedroom. Hector had noticed our unusual behavior, and was watching TV when we finally got up and out of bed. He was fifteen at the time, and we had never told him about anything, yet. If he said anything, we had decided to talk to him about it. After eating breakfast, we sat on the other side of the sofa from Hector, hoping he wouldn't notice our odd smells. He looked at me, then Kat, then he turned off the TV.

"What happened last night?"

I saw Kat's face contort into a mask of confusion. She smiled sweetly, and asked, "What do you mean, Hector?"

"Mom, I _know_ I heard you yell last night. What were you and Dad arguing about?"

"Well…"

* * *

 ***Ok, that's the end of this chapter! I try to do short scenes since I'm not all that skilled in writing smut, but the other stuff, hey, I love it, and I do a decent job, too (not to pat myself on the back or anything)! Anyway, follow, fave, and review, and stay awesome! See you in the next chapter!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Who's ready for ALL THE FREAKING FEELS in this chapter? Who's ready for the final chapter!? I know I wasn't ready for the end of this** **story, but it happened anyway. I feel like it was the perfect ending. If you don't, sue me (don't, actually). Read my bio when you're done the chapter, please?***

* * *

 **Herobrine's Pov**

Hector's face had been redder than a piece of netherrack once we had finished explaining, and he shook his head, not really understanding.

"But wh—"

"Hector," I interrupted, "just try to to think about it too much."

"O-okay… so… Mom, you're… pregnant?"

"Probably, but we will have to wait a while to find out."

I could tell Hector's mind was racing, and he just shook his head and excused himself, leaving to his room. I held Kat by her shoulders, and she looked up at me.

"You know all the things that can go wrong, right?"

"What do you mean," I asked.

"I might have had a miscarriage or my stomach got hit too hard when we… had that fight. I don't honestly know, but a lot of things can go wrong during pregnancy. Women, that includes me, become a bit more fragile when pregnant."

"Hmm… I guess I didn't know. Well, I'm glad you told me. Now I can't be mad if there's no child, and I guess that's good. I don't like being mad at you."

Kat smiled, and we watched the TV for a while before deciding to go out and have some lunch after taking a walk. I noticed Kat staring at my hand, and looked at it myself, confused.

"You're wearing the wedding ring?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you wouldn't be one to wear that sort of thing… you know, jewelry."

"I've always worn it, since the day I asked you. You've never noticed?"

"I guess not."

Walking into the house, we heard familiar voices and went into the living room. Our minions were in the room, talking to Hector, and jumped at seeing us enter. They all bowed quickly, and Hector thanked them from keeping him company.

"Why are you four here?"

"Master Hector asked us to talk to him, and he ended up inviting us to play a game with him, one unlike Minecraft. We stayed longer than we had planned, my Lord," Red rasped. "Please, forgive us."

"You are dismissed."

They all left, and Kat looked at me questioningly. "You aren't going to scold them or anything?"

"They didn't hurt him. They didn't do anything wrong, did they?"

"No, I guess not."

"Um, Mom, Dad… I uh… I met a girl…"

I turned my attention back to Hector, he was looking down, keeping his eyes trained on the floor instead of myself and Kat. He was nervous as to how he would react.

"That's good," Kat said eagerly, "What is she like!?"

"W-well, I don't know yet, she just approached me and said, 'Hey, aren't you the son of Kat and Herobrine,' and I answered her truthfully. I think she's in it for the power or bragging rights or something."

I chuckled, making Hector and Kat look at me, both of them confused. "Well, go right ahead and date her if you like, Hector. If you like her, and if she likes you for just you and not your heritage, then I'll need to explain something to you later on."

"Mom's gonna know before me, I'm guessing?"

"Well, I could just keep it a surprise for both of you."

"Uh, okay?" Hector looked at the clock and became frantic. "Oh, geez, I promised to take her to the movies! U-uhm, bye!"

With that, he rushed out the door and down the street, lifting off the ground and heading in a certain direction.

"Wow, he was in quite a hurry."

"Good men don't keep their ladies waiting for longer than they need to."

"Like you did?"

"Kat, I already told you. I had to be sure."

"Yeah, I know. At least you're not socially awkward like I was," she laughed. "If you were, I don't know what I'd do."

"We're all different. Some more than others," I replied, knowing she would know I was referring to our strange family.

"Alright, alright. So, can we go see Vin and your subjects?"

"Sure, we can go see _our_ subjects."

"Oh, am I the queen or something, now?"

"Only since you married me, Kat."

I teleported us to the Nether world on Earth, and saw the tall spires of my otherworldly castle once more. Landing outside the arched entryway, Vin walked up to us and rattled his usual greeting before bowing and welcoming us back.

"Thank you, Vin," Kat said cheerily. "How have you been since we last saw you?"

"Very well, Lady Kat, thank you."

We walked into the castle, taking our time and not talking about much. Long hallways echoed our voices to the point of no understanding, and then Kat suggested dinner after a few laps around the castle. I asked her what she wanted, and she became thoughtful for a moment. Then her face lit up.

"It's kinda cold and raw and rainy on the surface, so let's go for some hot, broccoli cheddar soup at my favorite soup place!"

"Sure thing."

I teleported us near the restaurant, and we quickly went inside before the rain could drench us. It was warm and dry in the restaurant, and we went up to the counter, ordering and paying for our choice soup, the cashier a little startled by our eyes, but soon was calmed by other customers and her co-workers behind the counter, as they greeted us like old friends. In a way, we were, but as we sat down at the table, many people began to turn and give us some weary looks. The last time we had come to this restaurant, we had done the same thing we did every time; order soup, sit and eat, chat for a little bit, and then leave. However, a fellow customer had come up to us and had rudely told us to move to another table so he could sit at _his_ table. I had been able to tell he was either high or drunk, or possibly both, and asked him politely to wait until we were finished. When he wasn't backing off, Kat had become worried and the Darkness had sprung up around her defensively. When he saw the dark, silky, fog-like substance, he had become confused.

"Here you are, sir," a waitress interrupted my thoughts. "Do you need anything else?"

Quickly glancing at the plate, I noticed everything we needed was there, and replied, "No, thank you. That will be all."

She nodded, smiling, and left us in peace. The usual soft din of the restaurant resumed as soon as we began eating, as if we weren't even there. That was fine, I enjoyed being ignored when I could, now that Earth treated me like a rising celebrity almost anywhere I went. I had also made myself the king of Earth while Kat had been gone, and while I didn't require everyone give me respect all the time, I expected to be respected wherever I went, even if it was just a nod, or respectful eye contact.

 _Were you thinking about that crazy man from last time, Herobrine?_

 _Yes,_ I replied, used to Kat's telepathy when she was eating, yet wanted to talk. _I was hoping nobody would do the same thing today. The last thing I want is to terrify everyone again._

 _You didn't terrify them. Well, okay, you did, but it creates respect when you take care of it elsewhere, like you did._

 _I know, I just wish I hadn't had to subdue the man so… roughly. I do not enjoy beating people up as much as I did when I first came here._

 _Oh, come on, everyone knows you have a fighter's spirit in you._

 _Due to my now-equal demon._

 _Equal?_

 _My demon and I share my body equally. We are two halves of the same whole. It causes less conflict and allows me to have a looser conscience. However, my conscience is still strong, and will stay that way. My demon likes your human morals, strangely enough. I thought I told you?_

 _I forgot. Well, that's good. It's been working so far?_

 _More than working._

 _I'm glad it is._

 **Kat's Pov**

After finishing our soup, we left, going home for the day. I saw many people bow or nod shortly to Herobrine as we walked home, wondering why they were. I waited until we got home to question him about it. Once voicing my question, I saw him stiffen a bit, then relax as he sat down on the sofa next to me. There was silence, and a soft sigh escaped him before he finally answered me.

"While you were in Minecraft for almost an Earth week, I managed to crown myself the king of Earth. Everyone knows about me now, every last person, and everyone respects me. Except Jean, she's… a bit of an exception."

"What about me?"

"You're my wife, why would you need to be formal with me?"

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?"

"How did you do it?"

A grin spread over his face, an evil one. "I made a deal with my demon."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You'll know when the time comes."

"Alright…"

"Hey, Mom, hi Dad."

"Hector, where have you been?"

"Er… with my girlfriend… she wanted to play video games at her house after the movie. She wanted to see if I could be in the game, physically."

"Did you show her?"

"Uh, yeah… she freaked out and was super happy when I did."

"Well, at least she likes it. Why are you so late though?"

"She was too… _willing_ to do something I didn't want to, so we argued and finally she gave up. She still wants to be with me, though. So I guess I'm lucky in that regard."

"I wonder if Kat and I should go on a date, and meet your girlfriend's parents."

"No, not yet, Dad, please…"

"Well, alright, but eventually."

"Herobrine," I interrupted, "Usually the children introduce the parents to their significant other, not the parents meeting up, and only if the children are engaged."

"Alright. Hector, its almost time for bed."

"Yeah. Good night."

Hector left us on the sofa in the living room, and we watched the news, just relaxing. News about Herobrine was the only thing on besides the weather. I held his hand, and looked at me as if searching for something.

"Why did you do it?"

"Make myself king? That should be obvious, it was my plan from the beginning, and when I thought our relationship was over, I decided to continue with my original plan. After a few world leaders saw how immensely powerful I was and word got out, all the rest began to just surrender when I confronted them. It's that simple."

"I don't know, Herobrine… it seems a little… surreal, and very wrong. I don't want to be the queen by your side if it's going to be like this."

"So you're leaving?"

"Only if you don't undo what you've done to the world, and tell them you're not king anymore."

"I can't do that, Kat."

"Why not?"

"I'm enjoying it too much," he said, a smirk growing across his face.

I sighed. "I'm keeping Hector."

I could feel shock emanating from him as I said that. "What?"

"I'm. Keeping. Hector. We'll leave before the week is out."

I felt him grab my wrist, and jumped. I caught his gaze, his white eyes reflecting determination and love. I arched a brow, waiting for him to say something.

"I can't lose you, Kat, but I can't lose control over the Earth, either. Perhaps, instead, I could release some of my grip on Earth, without losing you?"

"Herobrine, I never wanted to be queen of the world with you as the king. Minecraft was more than enough. If you want to keep control even a little over the Earth, you're going to lose me. It's me, or Earth, you pick which you want to keep. If you pick to keep me, you can sleep with me tonight."

I left him on the sofa, going to bed, sleeping in the bed we had shared for many years. His scent lingered heavily where he slept, always next to me, and I wondered why he had thought it was a good idea to just overtake the entire world, and rule with threats rather than promises.

 **Herobrine's Pov**

I was stunned, she was truly shutting me out unless I picked her. I can't lose her, I can't lose her and Hector and our love, and she was likely pregnant! But I wanted to keep the position of the king of Earth, and all Minecraft worlds.

 _Shit… now what?_

 _Let Earth go. We do not need to be its ruler, nor can we leave Kat with Hector and likely another child on the way. I recommend losing Earth with dignity: go to all the world leaders, apologize, and tell them you were being a bit foolish with trying to take over. They'll buy it, and we'll still have Kat, and you won't have to worry about the duties of being king._

I found my demon's idea to be incredibly logical. Sighing, I got up, and went to bed, sliding in next to Kat, who was still wide awake, and looked up at me, our glowing eyes meeting.

"Wow… I almost thought you'd leave me," she said softly. "I'm glad I didn't lose hope."

"I'm going to go out tomorrow and… resign, you could say, telling all the world leaders."

"Good. What made you decide on me rather than the Earth?"

"My demon. We both love you more than anything, and that's why I decided I wanted to keep you in my life, because controlling you? I don't think I would, even if I could."

"Mmm…"

"I'll treat you to a special dinner tomorrow night if my 'resignation' doesn't run late."

"Sounds good."

So I did what I had said. All the world leaders were surprised, and I simply chuckled, feigning embarrassment for what I had done. I was done by noon, and teleported back to our house, where Kat wrapped me in a hug. I heard her breathe deeply, and her eyes were puffy, but only a little. She had been crying out of joy, and I saw her smile up at me.

"Guess what," she whispered.

"Uh… you're happy that I picked you over Earth?"

She chuckled, "Not just that. I'm pregnant."

"How do you know!?"

She smiled, and replied, "I can feel the life inside me."

I smiled back, and Hector was still at school, it was only noon. Looking at the clock, I asked Kat if she still wanted me to bring her to dinner, which would now be lunch.

"Only if you want to go, I'll be happy to just stay here with you if you want to stay home."

"I'd like to bring you to lunch."

"Then let's go," she said, materializing something a bit more fancy onto us.

"When did you learn that?"

"While I was in Minecraft, living with all the monsters in the house I constructed."

"Oh… well anyway, where would you like to go?"

"Surprise me."

 **Kat's Pov**

We had just left the house when a sickening feeling entered me. I dismissed it as a cold or something similar, and we kept walking, or rather floating, alongside one another. As we grew closer to our destination, the feeling only grew.

"Herobrine, I don't feel so good… something is wrong. Something is _very_ wrong, and I can feel it."

The look on his face comforted me a bit. "Well, what do you think we should do?"

"Wait until the feeling passes?"

"If it doesn't?"

"Go back home."

"Alright."

We sat down on a bench, and I could feel gazes on us. Herobrine had materialized our normal day clothes back onto us, and we were holding hands. The feeling only got worse as time ticked by, and I looked at Herobrine.

"Home," he asked.

"Home."

We were instantly there, and what I saw horrified me. Hector laid, bloody and sprawled out on the floor, a woman smiling at us, her eyes glossy. She rushed at me and I felt something pierce my abdomen right where the tiny life had sparked inside me. I cried out, Herobrine becoming angry. I could feel the anger emanating from him, and he managed to subdue the woman. She was unconscious as he tied her up and searched her for more weapons. Finding none, he rushed over to me, and helped me press my hands to my wound. I was dying, I could see black giving everything a dark vignette. I looked at Herobrine, tears filling my eyes as I sobbed, and he held me, staying with me. I soon fell into death's embrace, and hugged my mother and father, they were stricken with grief, as it seemed our children would never grow up to be adults.

As I came out of the coma-like grip of death, Herobrine looked at me with sorrow. I cried into his shoulder, and I heard his deep, shaky breaths. I felt warm droplets on my back as he rubbed it, trying his best to soothe me. We sat together until the deranged woman woke up, and she had said something about Notch, which only made another wave of sadness crash over me and Herobrine. Herobrine was being strong, and interrogated the woman for me. It turned out she had been after Hector the whole time, and had only recently learned about me being pregnant, so she must have been stalking us.

"Kat, she was Notch's adopted daughter, and apparently, he managed to brainwash her before I killed him."

"I want her dead," I sobbed.

"I'll be sure she's dead soon enough. I want to get out all the information from her that I can."

I nodded, and looked down at my healed abdomen. I felt like all hope was lost, and perhaps my fertility too. I heard the sickening sound of a blade in flesh, and slowly stood up, shaking. Herobrine returned to me, holding me up.

"It'll be okay, Kat."

"What if I can't have children anymore, though? What if the wound… took my fertility?"

He sighed. "Well, you have a point… let's just wait, alright?"

I nodded, and went over to the computer, sitting down, staring at the screen. I was in no mood to do anything, Hector and my unborn child were both dead. I didn't want to plan a funeral, but Herobrine managed to bring Hector into Minecraft and bury him there. I felt Hector's presence join that of Darkness, and nearly cried.

 **Herobrine's Pov**

I looked at Kat, sitting in the gaming chair at the computer, staring off into space. My demon recoiled at the sight of her being so depressed. I picked up Hector's body and brought it into Minecraft, and buried him. I knew Kat watched me, but when I returned, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Shh," I tried to comfort her. "Hector is still with you, right?"

"I know," she sobbed, and leaned into me. "But I'm thinking that trying again will be futile."

"What!? Why?"

"If I haven't lost my fertility, then the child will be born and likely killed again before they can experience being an adult," she managed to say coherently. "but if I lost my fertility…"

I knew what she meant. I patted her back and let her cry herself out. I felt the way she was acting, and my demon, knowing this was a solemn moment, agreed with my thoughts for once. I felt tears roll down my own face, and rubbed my thumb over Kat's cheek once she looked up at me.

"I know everything will be alright. We'll never get over this, of course, but we can always be happy with each other, right?"

She nodded, her tears finally stopping as I wiped away the tears still running down her face. She pressed her face into my chest, and I felt her smile just a little, the corners of her mouth turned upward. I looked at the computer, wondering what she had been staring at. Nothing, surprisingly.

"Kat."

"Yes?"

"What were you looking at?"

"On the computer?" I nodded. "An article…"

"What was the article about?"

"Well… you're not so evil anymore… so Minecraft is gaining quite a bit of popularity. The developers are working on coding in tons of new items to help keep players enticed. They even said they'd be coding in tons of new mobs."

"That's great."

I hugged her closer, and she kissed me, warmth and happiness filling me. I was sure it did the same to her, because she smiled before kissing me again with renewed fervor. Once she pulled away, I couldn't help but smile, knowing Hector would no longer feel pain. Then I realized something.

"Kat, Fire and Darkness love each other like we love each other. Launi and Hector…"

"I'm sure their love will be that of siblings, Herobrine. You don't need to worry." She sighed. "And besides… they were good kids, weren't they?"

I sighed in relief. "Yes, they were very good."

She leaned into me again. "What now, though? I really enjoyed watching them grow up, but I don't want to risk children of ours being killed again. I don't think I can take the grief anymore."

"It's alright, we'll just do what we can, help keep Earth and Minecraft happy."

"Okay."

I heard Kat's phone ring. She pulled it out, and I heard the frantic voice on the other side of the line, and Kat's face became worried. She hung up and grasped my hand.

"Get us to Jean's store, _now,"_ she demanded.

 **Kat's Pov**

I teleported us there, and two masked men were there, and their guns pointed at us. Herobrine lunged for them as the guns fired, but they missed, and I ducked as Herobrine caught the two of them by the throat and slammed their heads against the counter. I stole the guns and put them on the floor, careful to face them away from myself and anyone else. One of the robbers reached into his pocket, grinning, and pressed something that made a beep. I took Jean and brought her out of the store, seeing it implode then collapse in on itself. I gasped, tears forming in my eyes.

"Kat, Kat it's okay, I'm fine," I heard Herobrine say, "The robbers are tied up here. Jean, did you call the police?"

"Y-yeah, thanks for saving me…"

"Sorry we couldn't save your store."

"It's fine, really. I'm alive, aren't I?"

The police arrived after a while, taking only a few minutes to get there, and Jean sighed, looking at her store which was now a pile of rubble. She called her insurance company, asking if it was insured, and it was. Once everything was done and everyone was gone except myself and Herobrine, he smirked, and walked up to the rubble. The store began rebuilding itself, but I knew Herobrine was the one making it happen. I smiled when it was done and called Jane, knowing she was home. When she pulled up in her car, her face turned to surprise. She smiled and gave us both a hug, then invited us for dinner.

"Jean, you don't have to, if anything, we should be taking you out for dinner. You need some cheering up after losing this, and yes, I rebuilt it, but we'll mourn and celebrate in one night! Whaddaya say?"

I smiled at Jean, watching her listen to Herobrine. She began crying, having difficulty smiling through the tears of joy. She nodded, and threw herself at him, pulling me into the hug as well.

"I think that's a yes, heheh. Well, Jean, where are we going?"

"What?"

"You get to pick. You don't mind driving there, do you?"

"No, not at all. Hop in, I know _exactly_ where we're going."

She drove us to the restaurant, and we talked like we were all good friends, laughing like teenagers. She was tipsy when we left, and Herobrine ended up teleporting her and her car home, while I waited at our home. He teleported in front of me, and hugged me to himself. I sighed.

"I love you, Herobrine. What you did for Jean was really over the top."

"I left her a surprise in her store. Don't worry, she'll like it."

"I hope so…"

"I know she will," he said, pressing his finger to the bottom of my chin. "So don't worry." He kissed me and materialized pajamas onto us. "I'm tired, let's go to bed."

"I'm tired too," I said, and yawned involuntarily. "Thanks for buying tonight."

"It was nothing."

 **Herobrine's Pov**

I watched as she laid down, she was happy and so was I. I hoped Jean would enjoy the envelope of cash I had left her, it was simply to help her buy more items for her to sell at her store. Once morning came, I found Kat squirming in her sleep as she held onto me, but her face seemed pained, she was upset. I shook her awake, and she gasped, and looked at me. As the haze of sleep wore off, she sighed, smiling.

"Nightmare… I'm alright, Herobrine. Thank you…"

"Has something besides… yesterday, been bothering you?"

"No, nothing at all. It was just about yesterday and our children. I'll be fine."

"Alright. Would you like me to make breakfast?"

"Yes, please…"

She laid her head down on the pillow again. I kissed her cheek before getting up and going into the kitchen, thinking about what to make. I decided on cinnamon rolls, knowing Kat loved cinnamon. I added more cinnamon to the frosting, and slid the pan into the oven to cook. The delicious smell soon filled the house, waking Kat from her sleep and luring her to the kitchen. I couldn't help smiling at her groggy form as she gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Do I smell cinnamon rolls," she asked hopefully.

"You do, my love. They'll be ready soon."

I took a moment to think about how my becoming good had raised Minecraft's popularity. It was odd, I had started out evil and now, Minecraft was even more popular because I was not evil. The oven went off, and Kat looked up, rubbing her eyes and smiling as I pulled the rolls out, and served us each one of the delicious pastries.

"Mmm, I haven't had these in so long…"

"Since you were pregnant with Launi, if I recall correctly."

"Mhm."

She licked her fingers that were sticky with the frosting throughout eating the roll. I smiled at her as she stood up, stretched, and brought her plate to the sink. Once I finished, I joined Kat on the sofa after getting ready for the day. She stared at the television blankly, and I knew she was thinking about our children.

"Kat, it'll be fine. What's bothering you, really?"

"Was it all for nothing?"

"What?"

"Was it all for nothing when we had children?"

"Of course not."

"Herobrine, I'm scared… will you understand?"

"Understand what?"

"If I don't want to have more children?"

"I do understand that you're afraid of them getting killed again. So yes, it'll be fine."

She took my hand, and I turned her head to me before kissing her. I felt her hand move away and wrap around the back of my neck with her other. She pulled away once she was out of breath.

"What was that all about, Herobrine?"

"I love you. Is there more reason I need to kiss you?"

"No," she laughed. "So, remember that article I found?"

"Yes."

"Well now, it's saying the opposite. Minecraft's popularity is plummeting."

"Let me call our minions, they should stay in the Nether World here."

 **Kat's Pov**

He got up and left into the computer. Once he returned, I looked up at him.

"Kat, you know Earth will forget about us, right?"

"I know. Let's accept fate and not waste any more time here."

"Hang on tight. I'll bring your house and put it in the castle."

I hugged his abdomen tightly, and I felt the heat of the Nether World wash over us, but we were still in my house.

"Where'd you put it?"

"Right next to the movie theater."

I smiled, and hugged him tighter, moving my arms up a bit more. I felt him return the hug. Fate had brought me down a rough but rewarding road. We still visited Jean until she died, and she gave all the clothes in her store to us in her will. After taking them down into the Nether, we handed out ones that fit the minions, keeping the ones that fit us. A few monsters came and went from my computer, which was kept cool with A/C in my house. The castle kept my house from burning, and we were more than content living in the heat. I felt Herobrine take my hand, and kiss me. A smile danced across my lips as I fell in love with him all over again. As the years went on, little changed. The surface world was still peaceful, and it stayed like that. There was nothing more perfect than living with Herobrine, my love fantasy come to life.

And there was nothing more perfect than existing with him until the end of time.

* * *

The End.

* * *

 ***Don't hate me. I guess I can't tell you to follow anymore, since this is the end of the story. So, review and fave, and stay awesome! Also read my Bio for other stories and updates. Bye!***


End file.
